Face Your Fears
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD’s escaped & with his older brother now at his side, he’s intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he’s free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who’s still recovering from the previous encounter!
1. Chapter 1

Face Your Fears

Chapter 1

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

A figure sat perched on the edge of the concrete sidewalk that ran alongside the separate motel rooms, with hands under his armpits in an attempt to keep them warm and knees pressed to his chest, his pale blue eyes watched the jagged lines created as the lightening danced across the dark sky. He turned his face, shadowed by a large hood, as someone stepped up behind him.

A hand clamped on his shoulder and the dark haired man crouched; blue eyes identical to the first man were lit with something akin to concern. 'Jeff, get out the rain and inside before someone sees you.' The voice hissed as he grabbed the mans upper arm and pulled him up. Standing at the same height they matched each other perfectly. There was a crash of thunder and the first man turned his head sharply, the hood fell away to reveal a young man, mid, to late twenties, dark hair, messed and just above ear length was soon flattened by the rain that poured torrentially around them.

The older man winced as the hood fell away and the younger man's face was on show. The face had been hit worse…almost healed bruises and cuts marred the young mans face, one particular deep one ran over the right eye, split from mid eyebrow to halfway down the nose, which had also healed bent, leaving a ridge on the once perfect nose. Scarring was a definite where surgery had to be done to repair the shattered cheek bone, the man noticed his stares and lifted his hand to his face, but his cast encased wrist only angered the other man further. JD inched forward and put his unharmed hand on the older mans arm. 'Lee…'

'Not now little brother, get inside…me and Andi didn't bust you out just for you to be caught again.'

'Has the search slowed?' He asked.

'You've been out three days Jeff.' Lee snapped, brushing his hand through his short spiked hair. 'They're still looking.'

JD nodded and looked to Andi who was lying along one of the dirty white bed sheets. 'Well?'

She turned to face them and smiled wickedly, a cell pressed against here ear.

'Got them….Nate's in a jail back south of here, Ace is still in a hospital back upstate, had to have his knee pinned, but he's ready to discharge in a few days and Joey is currently on the transfer list to a penitentiary in Nebraska.' Andi threw the cell on the bed and ran her hands through her shorter curls, which now hung just above shoulder length, framing her petite face.

'Good job.' JD growled, before striding over and slapping her hard across the face. Lee watched with amusement and JD turned to him. 'What!'

'Didn't say anything.'

Andi lifted her head and her eyes watered. 'Jeff?'

'That was for letting the Dad save the youngest Winchester!' He slapped her again. 'And that was for not warning us! You selfish cow…two weeks and where were you?! Two weeks before you got off your lazy princess ass and helped get me out!'

'Please…I went to get Lee.' She whimpered, holding her hands above her head, eyes staring at Lee for some help.

'Relax brother, you're so worked up.'

'I want revenge!' JD spat at his older sibling.

'And you'll get it.' Lee promised. He wanted to hurt them for injuring his brother, just as badly as JD did.

'I want Sam and Dean Winchester dead! I want to hear them begging for their lives! I want them to pay for what they did to me and to my family!' He snapped, he looked at Lee and turning he slammed his fist into Andi's face. 'That was because I'm pissed off!' He hissed before marching back out into the storm, his hood tugged back over his face.

Lee stepped away from the wall as the door slammed and approaching the girl, who was trying desperately to keep the tears inside, he sat beside her and reaching up tenderly wiped the blood from her lips, before leaning down and brushing his own against them.

Andi turned her head. 'Better start the search then.' Her voice shook slightly and Lee nodded.

'Yeah.'

* * *

The slamming of a door and the sound thud of someone walking around the room had Sam turning off the water. Pulling back the shower curtain he turned his ear towards the door, while reaching out grabbing the towel from the side of the bath and wrapped it around his waist. He waited a few minutes and heard the jingle as something metallic bounced off another and then the low clunk as it was dropped.

Reaching down he picked up the small dagger that he had placed behind the taps, stepping over the side of the bath, he located the jeans and boxers he had bought in with him, the last thing he wanted to do was face a could be attacker wearing just a towel. The person moved around the room for a bit, and then there was the sound of multiple thumps, the sound of something being thrown into the opposite wall, Sam took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the door.

There was a bang and the door shook, Sam froze a few seconds later there was a softer thud. 'You not out yet!'

Sam shook his head and he unlocked it and swung the door open. His older brother was leant against the frame.

Dean looked at him and frowned, he hated how thin and beaten Sam looked, it always made him feel either guilty or pissed, depending on his mood, the weight however was steadily returning and the bruises and cuts were almost healed, all those except the slashes on his face from the Lycan's claws three, four days prior. Sam noticed him staring and he pushed past his brother to grab a shirt.

'Why didn't you call my name or something?' Sam reprimanded. 'Instead of standing their beating on the door.'

Dean's face screwed up. 'Well who the hell did you think-' Dean stopped and sighed. 'Sorry...'

Sam pulled a plain blue tee over his head and ran his fingers several times through his wet hair. The straps around his fingers had been removed well, lost awhile ago and he repeatedly kept spreading his fingers apart, bending and flexing them, the fingers that were broken ached and he had trouble completely straightening the little finger that had been broken, Sam ran his finger along it before looking up.

'Where'd you go?' Sam mumbled.

'Food…uh over there.' He pointed to the brown bag with the coffee sat beside it. 'Got us a Chinese.'

'You said I would get the food this time.' Sam pouted childishly and rubbed at his eyes; Dean noted the move but didn't say anything about it, instead he made his way to the grotty table in the corner of the room.

'Well I didn't want a repeat performance of yesterday morning.' Dean sat down in one of the rickety chairs and pulled one of the coffees from their holders, and a steaming box of chicken chow mein, he inhaled the scent of the coffee as he lifted the cup to his mouth.

'That was an accident.'

'Sam you had a panic attack.' Dean narrowed his green eyes and he stared at his younger sibling over the rim of his cup. He recalled standing at the door and letting Sam order, when a girl mistook Sam for a friend of hers and slipped her hands around his waist. The whole situation would have been comical if Sam hadn't freaked at the contact…he was getting better around people able to be around them, but strangers touching him was a definite no no. When Sam had fallen to his knees unable to breathe, Dean felt so scared for his brother he thought he might have had a panic attack himself.

'She startled me and it wasn't a panic attack, more along the line of hyperventilation.'

'Your lips were turning blue.' Dean snapped, he slammed his cup on the table, causing Sam to visibly wince.

'That's an exaggeration.' Sam snapped back, he rubbed at his face and looked down at the food on the table.

Quickly changing the subject Dean nodded towards the food. 'I got you a whole selection; take your pick, chicken chow mein, King prawn fried rice, Beef chow mein, rice noodles…' Dean trailed off as he saw the stupid grin on his siblings face, he sat back. 'What?'

'What did you do buy their whole supply, why did you buy so much.'

'I didn't know what you fancied eating…besides you need to pile the weight on, so get eating.'

Sam pulled a carton towards him and sighed. 'Dean?'

Dean looked up. 'Yeah.'

'I….nothing, pass me the chicken one.' Sam pointed to one of the boxes by Dean. But when Dean didn't do anything he leant over to grab it, however his hand was covered by Deans.

'What is it?' Dean asked.

'Nothing.'

'No you were going to say something, so what is it?'

'Okay.' Sam got up and grabbing the laptop he pushed the food aside and set it down, flipping the lid open he bought up a website. 'So I woke early this morning and was doing some research of the area.'

'So in other words you had a nightmare didn't want to wake me or go back to sleep so you surfed the net and accidentally found something to hunt.' Dean growled he slammed the lid down and looked up at Sam. _Busted_ 'So Sam, want to start that again.'

'Fine…whatever.' He pushed the lid up, but it was shut again. 'Would you stop.'!

'Talk to me.'

'There's nothing to talk about. It was just a fucking nightmare!'

'Yeah but they affect you Sam, badly…I need to know this stuff!'

'Stop it!

'Stop what Sam…being worried about you, about your health….damn it you can't afford to stop sleeping Sam, you wake me!' Dean stood up and Sam straightened up too.

There was another battle with the lid and Sam gave a frustrated growl and stormed off into the bathroom.

* * *

Dean shook his head and slumped down into the seat as the white door was slammed hard enough to shake the frame. He ran a hand over his face and as he lowered it he found himself staring at the laptop, curiously he lifted the lid; he scanned the article Sam had found and nodded his head. It was a simple enough hunt, some strange deaths in an old house, sounded like a poltergeist problem; they were relatively easy depending on the activity. Dean was about to lower the lid and shout to Sam when an article header below caught his eye. He looked over at the bathroom door before clicking on it.

'No.' Dean hissed.

_Hunt for Escapee Continues…._

_Jeffery Daniel Parkinson, a man jailed for kidnapping, theft and countless murders is still missing after the van transferring him to a penitentiary in California was found empty, with it's two drivers shot dead, three days ago, the police are still warning civilians to keep an eye out, but under no circumstances must they approach him. Jeffery or JD as he was often referred to was caught breaking into the home of a wealthy business man and his family, Jeffery Parkinson along with several other members of the group were caught after a Dean Warren knocked out the group and alerted the police…It was then discovered that the man's brother, a Samuel Warren had been kidnapped by the gang and brutally beaten for days…_

The creaking of the door startled Dean and he exited out the window and hastily slammed down the lid of the laptop, resting his arms on it.

'Are you okay.' Sam whispered.

Dean frowned. 'Of course…Why?'

'You look a little, uh pale.' Sam murmured. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the nightmare after you told me….' He rubbed at the back of his neck. 'Are you sure you're okay.'

'I'm fine Sam.' Dean forced a smile on his face.

_He's free…Oh god…_'Get your stuff together.'

'Dean?'

'Now Sam!'

'But the-'

'Dammit Sam do not argue with me! Get your stuff together now!' Dean snapped.

Sam looked at the laptop and then nodded. 'Are you sure you're okay.' He was slightly taken aback by his brother's sudden mood change.

Dean didn't look up from the duffel he was packing. 'Come on Sam.' Pushing in the last pair of jeans he grabbed the laptop and exited the motel room without answering his younger sibling.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Okay guys the sequel is up and I hope it wasn't too bad a start….the story will be quite slow for a few chapters, but you have to bear with me okay it will pick up! So anyway I hope you enjoyed it and that I will see you tomorrow at the next update.

PLEASE read and review and tell me what you thought! I'd appreciate it! And THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED MY LAST STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

Face Your Fears

Chapter 2

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Sam's hand hovered in front of the volume dial on the radio; the sound of Led Zeppelin was steadily burning a hole in his ear from the high level Dean had it at. The older Winchester turned to look briefly at him and Sam withdrew his hand and placed it with the other in his lap and laced them together, rubbing his fingers softly over one another.

He opened his mouth intending to say something, but faltered and closing it drew his knees to his chest and leant his head against the window, watching the other cars as they passed, their headlights semi blinding him.

'You alright.' Dean turned his head briefly to look at him, before looking back out to the road. Sam started as Dean spoke, the first time since he had drug him from the motel, and his head bounced against the window with a dull thud. 'Sam?'

'Sorry…ah yeah.' Sam rubbed at the side of his head. 'Are you?'

Dean nodded and Sam saw him increase the grip on the steering wheel. He decided to press the matter. 'Dean...' He waited until he was sure his brother was paying attention before continuing. 'Something's wrong, why did you drag me from the motel?' The music was the only sound that reached him and he sighed. 'Look, you want me to talk to you, but how can you say that if _you_ won't talk to me.'

'Don't.'

'Don't….oh great, you're such a hypocrite Dean.'

Dean lifted one hand from the wheel and ran it over his face in frustration. 'Sam we're not going to start arguing.' He shot his brother a warning glance and Sam saw his lips tighten and his eyes, they looked so desperate, it frightened him.

'Dean please, what's wrong?'

_He won't be able to handle it, he won't….can't tell him. _'I promise Sam, there is nothing wrong…I just…had a bad feeling.'

Sam frowned. 'A bad feeling you pulled us out of that motel so fast I thought the devil himself was chasing you.'

'Sam it was just…a bad feeling I had to get out.'

'Pull over.'

'Sam.' Dean groaned.

'Pull over!' Sam snapped, reaching over and turning the music off with a flick of his wrist. Dean glanced down at it and sighing he decided he wasn't going to initiate in another battle of wills.

'Sam it's started raining and its dark out I'm not stopping so you can climb out and rant, I don't need you sick on top of everything.'

'Would you stop doing that?' Sam slammed his fist into the door. Dean bit his lip and looked back out at the road ignoring the brutal attack on his car door. 'Pull over.'

'What for?' Dean tried to keep his voice level, but Sam was beginning to frustrate him.

'Why are you keeping something from me?'

'I'm not.' Dean clenched his teeth and he saw Sam move back into that damn position, with his knees pressed to his chest and his arms curled around them, Sam felt insecure. He reached over and placed one hand on his brother's knee, and he patted it in a reassuring gesture before returning it to the wheel. 'Sam you just need to trust me…you can do that right.'

'Of course.' Sam mumbled turning to look at the window.

'Hey.' Sam turned to his brother at the indignant yell. 'Do you.' Sam frowned and Dean looked hopefully at him. Sam nodded and Dean made sure they kept eye contact as he did, it made him feel better knowing that Sam wasn't lying, because the eyes are the window to the soul and Sam's were just that, and Dean could read them like a book.

Dean went to speak again when Sam reached over and turned up the radio he had been inwardly complaining about, twisting the dial round more so the not so soothing sounds of Night Flight filled the entire car. Dean winced at the sudden level and Sam leant his head back against the window, hazel eyes staring blankly out at the road.

* * *

A few hours later just outside of Utah, Dean stopped the car outside a reasonably looking motel set a little off the highway. He rubbed his hand along the ridges on the Impala's wheel rather anxiously, stealing glances to his brother who had thankfully fallen asleep half hour ago, the music was still blaring and with a sigh Dean hit the eject and the tape popped from the cassette player and was dumped rather unceremoniously into it's box at Sam's feet.

Dean pulled his eyes from his brother's feet and was staring at the manager's office no less than ten feet away when he heard shuffling beside him and his brother's sleepy voice. 'What are you waiting for?'

'Uh….nothing.' Dean murmured pushing the door open. His.45 just happening to slip from the waistband of his jeans, to fall with a soft thump onto the driver's seat as he stepped out the car. 'I'll be back in a minute.'

Sam nodded and leant back in the seat, there was the sudden crunch of gravel near his door as someone moved past the car, and Sam followed them warily with his eyes, the person passed in front of the car and past the door which Dean had just entered. Sam noticed Dean was watching them very closely as well, so carefully that it took the very busty blonde four attempts to grab his attention, and even then Sam noticed his brother didn't so much as glance at the ditsy blonde who was all but throwing herself at him.

The man who was hovering around moved off after a few minutes heading towards one of the rooms. Sam shuffled along the seat and watched him, as he did his hand unconsciously curled around the gun Dean had "accidentally" dropped.

* * *

The driver's door opened suddenly and Sam jerked back, eyes wide. 'Room seven.' Dean's voice sounded edgy and Sam was starting to get really unnerved at it. 'Sam?'

Sam dropped the gun and scrambled out, he turned his head and watched the door the man had entered and he jumped as Dean's hand curled around his forearm and pushed him towards the trunk. 'Come on Sam…'

'How long…'

'One night.' Dean murmured.

'Why just one night?'

'Because I only paid for one night Sam.' Dean answered with an exasperated tone, he threw the duffel towards him, but Sam stepped back and it fell to land at his feet. He looked up from it as the trunk slammed shut.

'Why?'

'Sam stop asking questions and come on…you need to sleep.'

Sam bit his tongue and picking up his bag, followed closely behind his brother as he led them to their room. As his brother stuck the key in the door and pushed the door open, both brothers took in the surroundings.

Dean threw his duffel on the bed nearest the door, the springs creaking under the simple weight of his bag. Sam set his by the door and moving to the tilting table in the corner, sat down on one of the chairs and stared out of the window that looked out onto the parking lot. The chair in front of him creaked and he drew his gaze upwards to stare at Dean.

'What's wrong?' Dean whispered. The stillness of the room gave that museum impression, where you feared to raise your voice.

The sound of the rain on the window was the only sound heard as the brothers stared at one another. Sam averted his gaze suddenly, like a cat staring down another, the weaker and more intimidated drawing the gaze first, showing submission to the other. Standing up he passed his brother and lay down on the furthest bed, lying down on his side he stared at the bathroom door.

'Sam….if you're going to bed, you need to take off your shoes-' There were the sound of two distinct thumps as Sam kicked his boots off. Dean sat back in the shadows of the room and watched…within minutes Sam's breathing evened out and Dean slowly rose.

'Sam?' He leant over his sibling and smiled sadly, grabbing the blanket from his own bed, he covered Sam with it, before grabbing the laptop and setting it on the rickety table.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the soft whirr and soft clicking of the keyboard from the brother's laptop and the patter of the dying rain was the only sounds heard through the Winchesters room. Dean was propped up on one elbow, eyes scanning the recent news, searching for everything he had missed in the last three days.

_Two days after Jeffery Daniel Parkinson went missing he was briefly caught on a stores CCTV Camera climbing into a black Arden Range, Land rover in Still Water Oklahoma...the police were immediately notified, however when the police arrived on scene the car was nowhere to be seen…the driver of the car was said to be female, though the sighting was brief and the footage too unfocused on the driver to tell. Still water and the areas around were searched and a warning sent out to all stations and occupiers of said areas, however JD was not found…._

Dean sat back and let out a huge sigh. His eyes drifted over to the bed where he could just make out Sam's outline in the dim lighting of the moon and computer. His hand stretched out and ran over the cold metal of the burette placed beside the laptop and within easy reach. He frowned. 'Female?'

'_Dean…she didn't go to jail.'_

_'What are you talking about?'_

'_Andrea, she wasn't caught…I don't think they even knew about her.' _

'_Where did you get that information?'_

'_I mean I didn't mention her in the report, I didn't tell the police about her, I forgot, because I mean she was just a girl, but what if she has friends….Dean what if-'_

'_Sam calm down, say it again, slower.'_

'_Andi wasn't caught.' _

Dean held his hands over his face, remembering the conversation Sam and he had had while in the hotel in Florida and he cursed softly. He bit down on his lower lip, turning his head towards the laptop he clicked on the latest report, but there was no new information, last know sighting was in Oklahoma….only three states away from the brothers. Dean growled low in his throat and standing up he stood beside the window watching the road, watching over his brother, the berretta now swinging loosely in his hand and his green eyes analysed the world outside their room.

* * *

'Anything?' JD moved from the window, his black hood still over his head, the blue eyes fixed on Andrea who was huddled over a white apple laptop. The clicking of the keys penetrating the silence. 'Andi!'

She looked up and JD almost smirked as he stared at her face and the bruising around her left eye and cheek.

She ducked her head and let her hair fall across her face, before picking up a sheet of paper beside her, she scanned it quickly before reading out what she had found. 'Uh…Two Warren's checked into a Hotel in Florida…'

'Where'd you get this information?' JD moved to stand behind her; he flicked his eyes upwards at his brother who was standing calmly at the back of the room, leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded.

'A Police report…seems they were involved with a problem down in Tampa, caught at a scene of two deaths.'

'Two huh…they don't sound so innocent now.' He smirked. 'And why Warren?'

'It's the name they used in the police report with you as well.' Andi bought up the first report Dean had found and JD shook his head as he read it. His bright eyes fixated on the still image of the older Winchester.

'Anyway…turns out they killed some stray dogs that were killing people.'

JD straightened up and rubbed at his chin. 'Where are they now?'

'I searched and called all Motels in a wide range around Florida…No Warrens, they must use different aliases.' Andi ran her fingers through her hair and with her other had shifted about some papers beside her.

JD lay down on the bed and Lee stepped forward. 'Well little brother, you certainly know how to pick em….now tell me…' He moved to stand directly beside his brother; he leant over and smiled almost coldly. 'Before you chose Dean…how much did you know about him.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Okay I hope that chapter was alright and you enjoyed it, I wasn't too sure on it, still fiddling with the plot etc. So the brothers are on the move and obviously Sam suspects something, I mean come on this is Sam, why wouldn't he. The next chapter will be up tomorrow and I hope I see you all there…

PLEASE read and review and tell me what you thought! I'd appreciate it! And THANK YOU TO THE ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY FIRST CHAPTER, IT MEANS A LOT AND I HOPE I DON'T DISAPOINT!!


	3. Chapter 3

Face Your Fears

Chapter 3

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Dean was scanning some local websites when his younger brother suddenly gasped and lurched upwards in the bed. Sam ran a hand over his face and immediately turned his head to look for Dean. 'Here.' Dean raised his hand and closing the lid of the computer he moved to his brother's side. Aware of the scrutinising gaze his younger brother's hazel eyes were boring into him. 'You okay.'

'What are you doing up?' Sam asked reaching over and flicking on the lamp between the beds, lighting the room with a dingy yellow glow.

'Nuh uh I asked first.' Dean smirked rubbing at his eyes that had spots now dancing across his vision from the sudden light.

'I'm fine, just…a bad dream.'

'Bad dream as in you dreamt you were being chased by Edward Scissorhands again, or bad dream as in, locked in a basement with a flaming man and a guy who was beating the crap outta you.' The first part was said with humour, but the second softer and a little less mocking.

'The latter, Jake one….and I was so not scared of Edward Scissorhands.'

'Bawled like a baby.' Dean smirked. 'Kept me up two nights in a row.'

'Fine…I was eight and it was creepy okay…but I didn't cry!'

Dean started laughing. 'You were such a wimp….yet the next day we took on our first Wendigo….and that didn't scare you….he was dude with scissors for hands, how is that scary.' He laughed and looked at Sam who was smiling, but Dean wanted desperately to hear him laugh as well.

'Shut up.' Sam shook his head and stood up.

Dean sighed, _Mission failed,_ and leant forward. 'So…I thought the nightmares were getting better.' His voice became serious and Sam found himself sitting on the opposite bed facing his sibling.

'They were…I mean, well at least, I thought they were. At least I'm not screaming or confused when I wake up anymore.' Sam held his hands to his mouth, rapping his thumb nail gently on his front teeth twice before continuing '…it's just…I thought they'd stopped…guess I'm not that lucky huh.'

'A little more time.' Dean dropped his head and nodded. 'Maybe you should try and get back to sleep.'

'Or get some coffee…' Dean had risen and Sam trailed off, his older brother pulled him up and set him back down on his own bed.

'Sleep Sam.'

'You didn't answer my question.' Sam propped himself up one elbow and Dean could feel the gaze burning a hole through his skin.

'I couldn't sleep.' Dean answered as he sat on his own bed, settling against the headboard and removing his own boots.

'So I get told off for not sleeping, but you can do it.' Sam murmured.

'Told off…dude this aint high school…and yes I can, you know why…' Dean smirked.

'No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me.' Sam yawned and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

'Because I'm older.'

'Yeah well…can't use that excuse for everything Dean.'

'Will you just sleep.'

'In a minute.'

'Do you know how annoying that phrase is, when it comes out your mouth, when you were a kid that was your response to nearly everything when me and Dad wanted you to do something.'

'I thought you wanted me to sleep.'

'I do.'

'Then stop talking.'

The brothers fell silent, both gazing upwards at the ceiling. Several minutes there was thud outside and Dean heard the springs in Sam's bed jump as he did. Dean sat upright and looked towards the window.

There was another thump and two girls walked past, one stumbled and giggling hysterically fell into the window, completely unsteady on her feet after drinking away most of the night. Dean felt his bed dip and he noticed Sam perched on the end, staring at the window.

'Sam?'

Dean frowned and edged closer to Sam, he touched his shoulder and immediately Sam acted like he had been electrocuted and he shot away from his brother's touch, there was a heavy thud as Sam fell between the two beds.

'Sam?' Dean leant over and grabbing an arm pulled his brother upwards. Sam hissed as Dean pulled on the arm with the injured shoulder and he gripped his brother's wrist. 'That was slightly odd.'

'I don't like it.' Sam spoke almost emotionlessly.

Dean turned to face his brother, slightly concerned. 'Don't like what.'

'When we were in the hotel, I knew they were there, but I couldn't see or hear them unless they were right outside the door or I wanted to, you know, and they needed a card key….but in motels….I feel….'

'Unsafe?' Dean tried finishing the question.

'Not unsafe…a bit more wary perhaps.' Sam smiled weakly. 'Sorry it's stupid.'

'No…why didn't you say something before….we shouldn't have left Florida…we still had a week left there, should of made you stay.' Dean rambled and Sam shook his head.

'No Dean, I wanted to leave because staying in the hotel was stifling me…I need this…It's just sometimes, when they get too close.' Sam murmured. Eyes fixated on the window.

'Like back in Utah, when the drunk fell into the window early morning and you panicked or when all the car alarms went off…do you think they're coming after you or something...'

'That's it Dean make it sound completely and utterly ridiculous.' Sam huffed, he went to stand, but his brother pulled him back down.

'No, no…I mean I thought you were okay with people…you know being near them anyway.'

'I am, but for some reason I just feel a bit more nervous at night.'

Dean scratched his neck, lowering his gaze slightly. 'Oh, I didn't know that, I thought it was the same day and night, I mean back with the Lycan it was night and you even managed to be around that girl and that dude that drove you there…which by the way, slightly pissed that you did that if I didn't mention before hand...'

Sam smiled and shook his head. 'You have several times Dean….and what else was I supposed to do…and I was absolutely terrified, I only allowed them near me, because I had to save you, that was the only thing I was thinking about…I blanked them out.' He played with the leather bracelet around his wrist, shooting a quick glance at his brother, who was staring at him, with a look Sam couldn't quite place. 'I wonder if its…if it's because it was dark when they grabbed me…or because that was only when they took me from the cabin….I mean back at the hotel I was up in the air, on a balcony at least what six storeys high with no way for them to get to me…but in a motel, I'm on the floor…' He let out a snort, which Dean figured was Sam's way of expressing how ridiculous he now felt. The brothers exchanged glances and Dean stood up.

'I'll see if this crap heap has some coffee.'

Sam was surprised, he expected Dean to push him back on the bed and order him to sleep…not actually find him some caffeine. 'We could just go out and get some…I think there's a starbucks nearby.'

'How would you know that, you were asleep when we got here?'

Sam smirked and pulled some from the trashcan. 'Starbucks cup.'

'Put that down, you have no idea whose it is.' Dean groaned. 'And it's nearly three in the morning it wont be open, besides there's a kettle over here…and some coffee beans...well I think they're coffee beans…' Dean held the small bag up and looked at his brother.

'Could be mouse droppings that someone felt like collecting.' Sam smirked, pulling the blanket from the bed and wrapping it around his shoudlers.

'You know Sam, I worry about you sometimes.' Dean mocked as he opened the clear bag he'd found in the single cabinet beneath the three length counter, set in the corner opposite the table. 'It's decaf.'

'How do you know…you can't tell by smell.' Sam pulled himself off the bed and moved behind Dean, taking the bag he inhaled the smell and smiled.

'Dude don't take all the taste…half is in the smell.' Dean shoved the kettle into his brother's hand.

'Whatever Dean…anyway, why the change of tune….one minute you're complaining I'm not sleeping and next you're making me coffee.' Sam called as he went to fill the kettle up from the bathroom taps.

Dean poured some of the beans into two of the chipped and beaten mugs and turned to take the kettle as Sam appeared with it. 'Because I can tell it would be pointless, we're both alert and we're going to be getting back up in about two and a half hours anyway.'

'Half five…early morning Dean.' Sam murmured, eyeing his brother with a scrutinising gaze.

'Yeah well I've found a hunt over in Vermont.'

Sam frowned. 'Vermont…Dean we've only just entered Wyoming, why the hell would you want to travel that far, what, there isn't any hunts in the next states over, or here. Does this have anything to do with you dragging me from the last motel, Dean…Can you just tell me what's going on in that head of yours…Maybe we should try looking around here first-'

'We're going to Vermont.' Dean snapped. _Furthest away from Oklahoma. _

Sam fell silent and took the cup of black coffee his brother pressed into his hands. They're eyes met briefly, before Dean took his own coffee and sat at the table, he indicated for Sam to sit.

'Okay so there was this posted on one of the local sites in Vermont.' He opened up the laptop and turned it to face his brother, his voice calm and casual. Sam opened his mouth to say something as he sat across from his brother, but decided that it was best not to start an argument right now and with a nod he let Dean continue. 'Seven people have gone missing in the last two weeks.' He tapped the screen as a picture of one of the missing flashed up on screen.

Sam frowned, swatting his brother's hand from the sensitive screen. 'What's taking them?'

'Not sure…that's why we're going.' Dean took a sip of his coffee, grimacing as the taste hit his tongue. 'Man this tastes like mouse shit.'

Sam shook his head and sipped his own. 'It's alright. 'So what do you think is happening, phantom attackers, demon….beast?'

'Like I said...not too sure….all I know is that they just vanish, all different ages, different gender…but all at night and along the same stretch of road.'

'Wow did you just have a Constance Welch flashback too.'

'Sam!' Dean eyed his brother and scowled. 'I've already checked…the only thing killed on that road in the last decade was a Brandy and she was a German shepherd.'

'So no suicides, no mugging gone wrong.' Sam ventured, scanning the article in front of him.

'No nothing.' Dean leant back tilting the chair on its two back legs and taking another sip from his coffee. 'So whatever this thing is it's animalistic, demonic or-'

'Human.' Sam whispered and Dean sat forward, the bang of the legs making contact with the ground made Sam jump, who attempted a pathetic smile. 'Remember the Benders.'

Dean rubbed unconsciously at his shoulder. 'Yeah I remember them.' He set his cup on the table and began running his index finger along the rim. 'Look it's worth looking at and you wanted to start a hunt; hell we both need it…' He trailed off and looked down at his drink.

'Yeah…wanna hit the road.' Sam stood up and started looking for his shoes.

'Now.'

'No time like the present right.' Sam stood up with one of his boots in his hand. 'I mean you're not going to talk….but don't think I'm not going to try again later Dean because you are going to tell me what you're keeping from me.'

'Sam I'm not-' His words were cut off as his own boot smacked him in the leg.

'So are we going?'

'I guess.' Dean stood up and pulled his keys from his pocket. 'Are you sure.'

'Better than sitting around for another two hours right.' Sam murmured as he located his other boot.

'Hey Sam, how wide awake are you?'

'Pretty awake Dean.' Sam rolled his eyes as he tugged his shoes on and began lacing them.

'Good…here.' He threw something to Sam, who caught them easily. The younger Winchester lowered his hands and smiled as the Impala keys dangled from between his fingers.

'You sure.'

Dean nodded. 'Yeah.' Dean peeled back the curtain that was blocking his view and he scanned the parking lot, he nodded and turned back to his brother who was just pulling his jacket on. 'So Vermont here we come.' He mumbled quietly, slipping the berretta in the waistband of his jeans and bending to retrieve his boot.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Okay so how was that…I know your probably thinking Sam hasn't bought up the being dragged away bit, but next chapter he will be getting more and more suspicious, and **we** will also be meeting up with an old friend. (Evil grin) So I hope that was alright and I hope to see you tomorrow.

LOL i was scared of Edwards Scissor hand, but i watched it when i was like six...he was just creepy!

PLEASE read and review and tell me what you thought! I'd appreciate it! And THANKS EVERYONE WHO IS REVIEWING! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT, KEEP EM COMING THEY MAKE ME SMILE AND SMILING MAKES THE HANDS TYPE FASTER! THANKS AGAIN GUYS!


	4. Chapter 4

Face Your Fears

Chapter 4

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

'Hey check her out.' The driver of the police van slapped his partner, who was slouching in the passenger seat, lowering his sunglasses the blonde haired one sighed.

'Seriously Pete, can you focus on the job.'

The red head smirked and slapped his hand against the window behind him, separating him from the prisoner. 'He aint going anywhere…besides it looks like the lady has car trouble.' Before the blonde could protest the driver slowed the van down.

Being nearer to her, the blonde leant out the window. 'Hey Miss can we help at all.'

Andi smirked and flicked her hair over her shoulder as she straightened up from beneath the hood of her black tinted BMW. She put on a pathetic smile. 'Could you…as long as you're not busy….It keeps happening, I don't know what's wrong with the damn thing. I'd call a tow, but my cell has no signal.' She made her voice high and pathetic, not forgetting to put a saddened pout on at the end.

'Pete stay there, watch him…I'll have a look.'

Pete sighed and watched as the blonde slid out the door and approached the girl, and Andi noticed how he ran his eyes up and down her body and she forced the smile to stay on her face. 'Are you okay Miss, your face?'

'Walked into a door.' Andi smiled, running her tongue over her split lip. 'So what's wrong with it officer.'

The blonde stuck his head under the hood and Andi smirked and grabbing the top bought it onto the man's head, Pete in the truck shouted and pushed open his door and the blonde screamed as his face pressed against the hot motor. Andi lifted it again and slammed it back down harder, holding the man down with all her strength, pulling out a .45 she whirled around to find herself in a stale mate as the other officer had his out.

'What is wrong with you woman!' He reached for his radio, but before he could press the button there was a loud bang and the man crumpled to the ground. Andi followed the body before looking up at Lee.

'Hey Princess.' Lee smirked before shooting the cop who was unconscious under the hood.

'Shut up.' She laughed and opening the hood she let the body drop before kicking the blonde away. 'Now help me get them into the ditch.'

Together they dragged the bodies out of sight. 'Now hurry before someone comes along….'

Lee nodded and twirling the keys he moved around to the back of the van and proceeded to unlock the door. As they swung open the prisoner turned his head. 'Andi? Lee?' Joey stood up as he sighted the familiar faces, his handcuffs jingling. 'What took you so long!?' Andi shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

'Nice to see you too Joe.'

* * *

Dean turned to look at his brother, who was now seated back in the passenger seat, the hazel eyes staring intently at the papers they had on the Vermont case, Sam's shaggy hair slid over his eyes and Dean really wondered how his brother could actually see beneath the mop. His musing was cut short as Sam's head shot up and he sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

'Okay so I take it you still haven't found any similarities.' Dean asked, tapped on the wheel to the beat of the music that hummed in the background.

Sam sighed again and turned to look at the older Winchester, pressing his back against the door and lifting one leg to rest on the seat. 'I'm telling you, I've re-read through all the victims and there is only a similarity between two of them…and that's, that they went to the same college…other than that…zilch.'

Dean traced his teeth with his tongue and tapped the paper's that Sam had rested on the seat. 'Read them out to me again.'

'Dean we've gone through it three times now…there's nothing.'

'Jus read them out Sammy.' Dean looked back out at the road and caught sight of a sign indicating there was a diner ahead. He glanced at his watch. 'Hey Sam, there's a diner coming up, it's nearly lunch time, do you wanna stop.'

Sam nodded, not looking up from the sheets of paper as he tried to find the right ones. 'Okay found them…Okay so the first victim, was an Alicia Barns, twenty five years old, single mother, worked at a local school as a TA. Second was Marcus Brahman, forty two years old, married, two kids, was the towns deputy. Third was a Jacob Crater, eighteen years old, went to the local College, fourth Holly Trail, twenty years, went to the same college, fifth was a Damien Harper…the only one who didn't live in the town, staying for the week with friends when he went missing, he was thirty three. Then there was Tory Marx, he was a retired sixty nine year old, married, three kids, and grandkids and then the seventh and latest victim was a Martha Scotts, sixteen years old…' Sam sighed. 'All are different ages, different genders, race, had different jobs.'

'Is there a pattern, between the dates they went missing?' Dean asked as he pulled the car off the road and into the diner parking lot.

Sam looked down. 'Uh…oh…didn't see that.'

'There is?' Dean took the papers from his brother. 'They were all taken two days apart…See the first victim was taken on the ninth, then second on the eleventh, thirteenth, fifteenth, seventeenth, nineteenth, twenty first and day before the twenty third…that means one is due today.'

'Dean we're not going to get there in time …I mean, this thing doesn't even have a time pattern for when they're taken, some are in the morning, some in the afternoon and some in the middle of the night!' Sam hissed. 'Someone could have already gone missing.'

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. 'Great….not much we can do for them right now…but we need to check the local websites and check…hopefully the diner should have internet access…and if not, we'll have to wait till we get there.' He saw Sam's face drop. 'Sam we can't save everyone and there's just nothing we can do…don't let it get to you.' He patted Sam on the leg.

'Yeah I know…' Sam fell silent and Dean smiled in a reassuring gesture, before pulling the laptop from the back seat and climbing out of the car. Impala. 'But still…' Sam pushed open the door, wincing as it creaked. 'Dean you need to put some oil on these doors or something.' Dean stopped at the hood and shook his head.

'The creak makes her a classic little brother.' Dean stroked the hood affectionately and grinned at Sam.

'Whatever, you're just too lazy to actually do it.' Sam slammed the door and walked around to meet his brother, peering in through the glass windows as he did. 'Doesn't look too busy.' He mumbled instantly looking to his brother for some sort of comfort.

Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him behind him as he entered the diner, both looking up as the gold bell jangled, signalling the brother's entrance. Dean felt Sam grab the back of his jacket as the patrons and staff looked up. 'S'okay Sammy.' Dean murmured, just loud enough for Sam to hear.

'Can I help boys?' A woman in her late forty's approached them, she held out two menus, both of which Dean took.

'Come in for lunch….Two coffees for now please…uh black for me, milk two sugars for my brother.'

The woman nodded and motioned to a table beside them. Dean saw her cast a quizzical eye over the taller of the two and he self-consciously placed himself a little more in front of his brother. 'Thanks.'

The waitress moved off and Dean pushed Sam towards the table, seating him furthest away from the rest of the patrons. 'Here.' He threw one of the menus to him.

'I'm not-'

'Don't Sam…because I will forcibly shove something down your throat and believe me I will.' Dean pointed at him as he spoke.

'Oh I believe you.' Sam mumbled, a smirk tugging at his lips.

'Here you are.' The waitress set their drinks in front of them. 'Have you decided what you'd like to eat yet?' She held up a small notebook and Dean looked at Sam.

'I'll have the Cheeseburger, with some fries and my brother will have…' He indicated to Sam.

'Uh just some fries.' Sam mumbled.

The waitress leaned forward. 'Uh sorry could you repeat that.'

'He'll have the same, he said.' Dean grabbed both menus and slapped them on top of her notebook, his eyes focused on his brother who was staring at the table. As she moved away Dean coughed and Sam looked upwards almost sheepishly. 'You know we're going to have to get you out of this whispering thing you do.'

Sam nodded and fiddled with the table top.

'What is it?' Dean asked, recognising his younger sibling's expression.

'Nothing.'

'No it's something.' Dean argued.

'I was just…it doesn't matter.'

Dean frowned and turned to scratch at the chipped plastic surface of their table. His green eyes casually glancing around, however the hunter in him was taking stock of all exits, windows, position of all the other customers and anything that could pose as a threat. He looked up just as Sam dropped his head, and Dean knew his brother had been studying him.

* * *

Half hour later Dean was pushing the empty plate away from him and with a satisfied grin he patted his stomach. 'That was an awesome burger.'

Sam shook his head and offered the last of his. 'Here.'

'Eat it…I know you can.' Dean eyed the burger and the few uneaten fries that lingered behind on his brother's plate.

'Dean I ate enough…okay I can't eat anymore.' Sam snapped and Dean was slightly taken aback by his brother's sudden harsh tone.

'Fine…You wait here and I'll go pay-' as he stood up his eyes caught the television in the corner behind the counter; two of the waitresses were standing beneath staring up at the news.

'Dean you okay.' Sam ventured, seeing his brother's face go completely blank, but with the position Dean had shifted into, he couldn't see what it was that had put the expression on his face.

'Go to the car Sam.' Dean spoke with an eerily calm voice and he heard the scraping of the chair along the linoleum floor and before Sam could argue he grabbed his younger brother's arm and pushed him towards the door. 'Go…I'll be out in a minute, here.' He threw him the keys; he turned his head briefly from the television enough to catch his brother's confused expression and he flashed him a forced grin, which faded as Sam remained standing. 'Just go Sam!' He snapped and he waited until Sam slowly retreated before approaching the counter. 'Hey!'

The blonde waitress turned her head. 'Can you turn that up?' He pointed to the Television and the waitress nodded, before increasing the volume.

…_The police van was found about four hours ago about five miles out of Lexington, Nebraska along highway 30….the policeman driving were found several minutes later, they had been shot and dumped before the prisoner was released…the prisoner a Joseph Daxford, was being transferred early this morning to Nebraska's penitentiary…Joey as he was called, was caught along with the other escapee Jeffery Parkinson after their gang broke into a wealthy home….it is believed Jeffery may be behind Daxford's escape and the police request that nobody approaches this man…he is dangerous and it is believed that he may have reunited with Jeffery Parkinson…Police request that if seen they must be reported immediately…._

Dean felt his legs give way a little and he had to plant both hands on the counter top. Joey's face hovered on screen for a mere second before it flashed to a video scene and in his horror he realised it was a video the reporters had taken shortly after the arrest. Heads snapped to face him as he appeared on screen…_I am not playing with you! Where is my brother! TELL ME!_

'Hey that's…oh my god!' One of the waitresses squealed and she looked to the door and Dean shook his head. 'You're that guy!'

'Wow you were amazing, you saved that family….I read all about what happened.' Someone from the table over stood up and approached.

'Is that your brother, he's looking better…'

'Now I know why the kid was so funny towards me. Don't you have Police protection or anything?'

Dean took a quick intake of breath. _Nebraska!_ _This is not good…fuck… and I'm supposed to be frigging dead and they plaster my face on the fucking telly! Now people will know us….shit…._

Dean slapped a twenty on the counter top and pushed past the people who were bombarding him with questions and as he wrenched the door open, he was met with a startled Sam who was walking in through the door, a bemused look on his face. 'Dean-' He was pushed harshly back and towards the car.

'I said to get in the damn car!'

'Dean…what's wrong?' Sam looked at the people and frowning he lifted his head noticing the main focus was on the television, however before he could see what it was, he was span around and harshly shoved against the impala. 'Dean what the hell.'

And that did it, Sam's voice quivered and Dean stilled, a hand braced against the hood as he went to move around it, suddenly feeling quite disgusted that he was throwing his currently fragile brother around like a sack of potatoes.

'Sam…' He stepped forward, but Sam shook his head.

'What's wrong with you!?' Sam grabbed the handle and rubbed a finger along the cold metal, his eyes not meeting Deans.

'Sammy-'

'What is going on Dean? What the hell are you hiding from me!' Sam shouted, lifting his head, and Dean shook his head.

'Look I'm sorry but we have to go.'

'No…I'm not doing this anymore…you're going to tell me right now or so help me god-'

Dean grabbed for his brother's wrist, but Sam dodged and stepped back. 'Look just get in the car…you're making a scene.'

'Dean…please.'

Dean sighed and turned to face him.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- So Joey is back with the gang, which can't be good, and Sam's had enough of Dean's behaviour, poor Dean and Sam. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I hope to see you guys all again tomorrow…PLEASE PLEASE review, I'd really appreciate it.

THANKS EVERYONE WHO IS REVIEWING! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT, THANKS AGAIN GUYS AND KEEP THEM COMING!


	5. Chapter 5

Face Your Fears

Chapter 5

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

The brother's were staring each other down, when Dean turned and climbed in the car. Lexington was only eight hours away and that meant JD could be much closer than he thought and if he was going to tell his brother about JD there was no way he was going to do in a parking lot.

'Look Sam, we don't have time for this.'

Sam bent and picked up a rock and raising his eyebrows at Dean throught he window he threw it; the thud as it hit the Impala had Dean jumping forward and scrambling from his car, however before he could say anything there was another thump as another equally large rock hid the rear door. He rounded the car, fists clenched, eyes a mixture of anger and confusion.

'Hey!' Dean ducked as another rock came towards him and it hit the window with a dull crack, splintering the glass ever so slightly. 'SAM!'

Sam tossed the rock up and down and Dean was shocked to see his brother was trembling. 'Okay Sammy- Woah!' He ducked as another rock went flying over his head. 'Look okay I get it you're a little pissed…look just…Sam!'

'Tell me…or I break a window.' Sam threatened, he knew he wouldn't be able to smash the window and he knew he hadn't been throwing the rocks hard enough to dent, but he was banking on his brother's love for the car to help him get his answer, he lifted his arm and waited, but when Dean refused to say anything, he sighed and gritting he teeth, bought his arm back.

With a grunt Dean launched himself at Sam, tackling the younger Winchester to the ground, pinning his wrists he forced his younger brother to drop the stones and such he was grasping.

'What the hell did the car do to you?' Dean snapped. 'Not only that but you're going to hurt someone!'

'Should I call the police?' Someone asked.

'No!' Dean snapped and the woman who had appeared eyed the brother's warily. 'Sam and me are just talking.' He pulled away from Sam and with his hands still around his brother's wrists; he pulled him up with him. The woman nodded and stepped back, a phone clutched in her petite hand.

'It's fine honestly.' Dean shot Sam a look and the younger Winchester nodded weakly before tugging at his hands, but Dean held strong and feeling slightly awkward the woman finally back off.

'Want to tell me what just happened.' Dean hissed.

'You want to tell me.' Sam whispered back.

'Will you give it a rest, there's nothing wrong!' Dean shouted.

'You're lying.' Sam hissed back and again tried pulling his hands loose. 'Why are you lying? What are you trying to do?'

'I'm trying to protect you!' Dean blurted.

Sam stumbled back as Dean released his wrists and backed up rubbing a hand over his chin, before letting it cover his face.

'Protect me…from what.' Sam whispered, he reached for his brother, grabbing the black jacket in his fingers he halted his brother who was trying to get to the drivers side of the car, but as Sam's fingers snagged him he stopped. 'Dean?' Dean heard the slight tremble in his brother's voice.

'Sam do we have to do this in a fucking parking lot.' Dean pulled his jacket out of his brother's hold.

'Dean protect me from what! Dean!'

'Just get in the car Sammy.' Dean mumbled, before climbing inside and starting the car. Sam stood outside staring at his brother through the passenger window. 'Get in the car!' He shouted. 'Dammit Sam if I have to come out there and get you-' The sound of the creaking door cut him off and he turned to face his brother, but Sam was staring out of the window, his knees pulled to his chest.

* * *

JD stood up as he heard the rumbling of his car's engine. Peeling back the curtains he caught sight of Andi climbing out of the driver's seat, there was a couple of seconds where JD suspected they had failed, but when both the passenger door and the back door opened he smiled. The light mousey brown hair and familiar face of his closest friend had him fumbling with the door and running out to meet them.

'JD!' Joey laughed and the two embraced like brothers, Joey clapped on his back and pushed him away. 'Man you look like crap.'

The older man frowned and folded his arms. 'Well you got off easy Joey.'

'Easy, you try sharing a cell with a horny bodybuilder named Mo.' Joey joked and winced as JD lowered his hood. 'Holy shit…Dean did that.' JD's face clouded at the older Winchesters name.

'Yeah.' Lee pushed them both forward. 'Move your ass's guys, broad daylight still.'

Andi followed last, closing the motel door soundly behind her; she pushed across the dead bolt and the chain and span around. 'We need to find a better place…someone is going to catch us soon.' She looked over at Lee and then at Joey and JD.

'First we need to find Nate and Ace.'

Joey looked down at JD who had sat on the bed. 'Where are they…we were separated.'

'Ace is still down in the hospital back in Ashland.' Andi told them. 'And Nate is in a jail down in Mississippi.' She looked at Lee. 'You thinking what I am.'

'Definitely.'

JD looked at his older brother. 'What.'

'We need to split up…One half go get Ace, the other Nate.' He looked at Andi. 'You and Joey should go and find a way to get Nate, you two are the more technical of the group, we'll handle Ace.'

Lee smiled, and the pure adrenaline that ran through him, made him wonder why he ever gave up this life…when Andi had turned up at his doorstep, with a blooded hand and weeping, he instantly jumped back into the position his brother had since filled. He was taking back his position as leader.

* * *

The Impala sat empty alongside the edge of the road. Dean sat against the hood while Sam watched the cars passing, standing a little way from his sibling.

'So…' Sam whispered.

Dean lowered his head into his hands and he heard the crunch of gravel as Sam approached…it stopped only a metre or so away and with a heavy sigh Dean glanced upwards.

'You stopped Dean…you said you were going to tell me…so tell me.'

Dean ran a hand over his face. 'Sam I don't want to.' He mumbled, turning his head so he couldn't see his brother's pleading face.

'Why!' Sam snapped. 'What is so bad that you can't tell me?!'

Dean looked up as he heard the crunching of gravel. 'Hey! Where are you going?!' He slid off the hood and sprinting his cut in front of his brother's retreating form. He put his hands out so Sam couldn't move forward. 'Sam you can't just wander off.'

'Well I want to know I can be around someone I can trust.' Sam spat. 'And at the moment that's me!'

'That's harsh Sam!' Dean poked him in the chest and pushed him back. 'You-'

'Well it's the truth…I thought I could trust you, but you won't talk to me…you won't tell me what is wrong Dean!'

A car sped past, a little too close and Dean dragged Sam a little closer to the verge, before Sam slapped his hand's away and pushing him back, creating a large open space between the two.

* * *

For a moment there was only the humming of the cars as they drove past, before Sam, who was chewing on his bottom lip let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the small lane of grass. A couple of seconds later Sam felt, more than saw, his brother sit down beside him.

'Sam-'

'I don't want to hear any more lies Dean.' Sam murmured, his eyes staring out ahead, not looking at his brother.

'Sam-' He rolled his eyes as he was interrupted a second time.

'I don't always need your protection, I'm not five anymore Dean…I'm not that kid anymore Dean.'

Dean looked at his brother, but didn't say anything, the words he wanted to say echoed inside his head like a rehearsed play, like he had said them so many times in his mind, that they were burned there in his memory, _Of course you don't, but I need to, it's what I've always done, what I'll always do. You're my brother and I am never going to stop looking after you…since that day when Mom died and I carried you out that house, you became my responsibility…You're my baby brother Sam. _Instead he sighed. 'I know you're not Sam.'

Sam turned watery eyes to his brother. 'Then tell me.' His face flushed red with embarrassment as his voice quivered.

Dean looked around. 'Can I tell you inside the car…not out here...by-'

'Stop stalling and tell me what it is for fuck sake Dean!'

Dean pulled his face from his brother and stared down at the grass, trying to find something else to focus on. Then with a deep shuddering breath he lifted his hands and put them on Sam's shoulder. 'It's…JD…' He felt Sam tense under his hands and he squeezed gently. 'He's escaped…Back at the diner….there was a new report…Joey's free too, I didn't want to tell you, because I was worried that…Sam?' Dean tried to read his brother's expression. 'Sam?' Sammy?' He wasn't getting a reaction.

* * *

Sam sat there his heart racing, but unable to let out the feelings inside, instead he sat there on the patch of grass, his hazel eyes almost glassed over and staring, his face completely void of any emotion. It was like the world suddenly collapsed around him, the sound deadened and his vision blurred. His hands tightened, fingers curling in the denim of his dark jeans…Dean's voice echoed around him, but was muffled like he was hearing it under water. Hands shook him and yet he sat there. _He's free….How…What about me and Dean…He can't be out…he can't be...

* * *

_

Dean shifted his weight a little and crouched in front of Sam. 'Sammy?' He shook him gently, but Sam just stared outwards at the cars. 'Talk to me…answer me Sam! SAM!' He screamed at him, but it did nothing but have Sam turn his head slowly towards him. 'Don't do this Sam, don't blank me out….look I'm sorry…Scream, shout, hit me for fuck sake...Just don't withdraw….please'

* * *

Sam pushed upwards, needing to move, the urge to flee, but something was holding him down and with a whimper he pushed them away, panic over rode his senses and he struggled against the grip and with a sharp cry he lifted his fisted right hand and slammed it into whoever was holding him.

* * *

Dean never saw the fist coming and as it struck him just beneath his left eye he let out a low yelp and fell back with a bump, inches from the road, the car that drove past squealed as it turned sharply expecting to crash into the man. Sam took the opportunity to stand and Dean was on his feet in an instance, grabbing his brother's upper arms and with a growl he shook him hard. 'SAMMY!'

Frightened hazel eyes focused on him and he lifted his hand and gripped Sam's face gently. 'Sam?' He kept the face directed towards him and softly called his brother's name repeatedly.

Sam fell to his knees and Dean fell with him. 'Sam.' And the hazel eyes blinked rapidly and looked at him, actually looked at him, and the fear he saw was so unbearable to look at that Dean dropped his eyes.

* * *

The fog that had dropped over him lifted slightly, until he could see his brother's outline through the thick mist. The panicked and desperate call of his name seemed to clear it further and the words from before hit him again. _Escaped! _The word sent him to his knees and he lifted his eyes. 'Dean.' He whispered.

'It's okay Sam.'

Sam shook his head and covered his face pulling his knees to his chest. 'Come on Sam…we'll go to a nice motel or something...just come on...'

Sam let Dean guide him; let him pull him to his feet and gently guide him back to the Impala. He felt light, like there was nothing inside him…all thoughts left him as the new one invaded. _He'll come for us._

He vaguely heard the creaking of the door and felt himself being lowered into the car, a reassuring squeeze on his knee before the door closed and a few minutes later the drivers door opened.

* * *

Dean lowered himself into the seat and looked over at Sam, who was basically catatonic. This was not the reaction he had expected, he had wanted yelling and anger, mainly aimed at him, anger he could deal with…but this….Dean wiped a hand over his face and pressed against his eyes. This was why he had wanted to keep it a secret and now he was desperately wishing he could rewind time and take it back.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- So I hope that was okay and didn't disappoint at all…so now Sam has taken the news pretty badly and seems to have withdrawn into himself…and the rest of the gang is being found, could this end badly for our Winchester boys…Can Dean help his brother?? And don't I sound like some corny to be continued narrator! LOL Anyway I hope I see you tomorrow!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS REVIEWING, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUED TO ENJOY AND REVIEW!! YOU GUYS MAKE IT WORTH WRITING!


	6. Chapter 6

Face Your Fears

Chapter 6

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Dean cast a hasty look around the parking lot, before heading towards the motel room he had paid for. The Green Tree Motel was set a little way off the road and despite all instincts screaming for him to just drive, drive to Vermont and get the hell away from Nebraska Dean had reluctantly driven in. Pushing open the door to room seventeen he did a quick scan of the room before running back to the Impala, which was sat outside the main office.

Pulling open the passanger door he grabbed Sam's arm gently and pulled him out, his younger brother uncurled himself and let Dean guide him to the room, the younger of the two walked in an almost trance like state.

Dena set him down on the bed and slammed the door; he pulled the curtains across the windows and flicked on the light, before moving to stand in front of Sam.

'Sammy?' He crouched down to his level. 'Look I know you're…frightened…but I need you to talk to me, even if it's to yell you know, because I need to know if you're okay….well you're not okay are you….stupid question-' He cut off as Sam lifted his head and blinked at him. 'Look….I thought if I didn't tell you, then it would be easier, I forgot how well you could read me you know. This is why, Sam you were getting better and then this happens and I'm sorry I didn't tell your right away, it would have probably been easier.' Dean bit his lower lip.

Sam covered his face with his hands and Dean heard muffling. Raising his hand he wrapped it around his brother's and pulled it from Sam's face, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to appear, as Sam mimicked a habit he used to do as a child.

'Sam…'

Sam pulled his hand away and rubbed at his face and Dean saw he had scratched one of the healing cuts, a thin trail of blood trickled towards his chin as part of the scab peeled away. Dean lifted his hand and wiped it away with his thumb and as he did he felt something else hit his thumb, lifting his eyes he saw another tear slip from his brother's eye. 'Hey don't do that…don't…' Dean turned his head, but leaving his hand in place.

He hated to see Sam so broken. Sam was always the sensitive one of the family, but it still took a lot to make the tears finally break through the barriers the boys had learnt to build in their line of work. And when the tears did finally break through, it reminded Dean of when Sam was a child and that protective side of him would double in its intensity, determined to protect Sam from whatever had caused the tears to fall.

'Dean.' Sam's voice finally whispered and Dean snapped his head around so fast that he felt something click, his hand pressing harder against his brothers face.

'Sammy.' Dean smiled as his brother called his name.

'I'm sorry.'

Dean's face dropped and he frowned. 'Sam you have nothing to be sorry for.' He stood up and stepped away, running his hands through his short hair, then with a groan he turned back. Holding his hands out in front of him he growled in frustration. 'Sam this is not your fault! You didn't do anything….this is my fault.'

'If I had remembered.' Sam whispered, lifting his head he looked up at his brother, silently begging for him to help him.

'Sam stop turning this on yourself.' Dean sat beside him and Sam looked at him, before shaking his head.

'Wouldn't have happened if I didn't forget….how could I forget…we're going to die.'

'Sam…We are not going to die!' Dean snapped. He learnt forward hands in his face, elbows resting on his knees. 'Sam…..we just need to keep driving….just get the hell away , they'll catch them sooner or later and even if they do get near us, I promise…I promise that I will not let them get you again…I swear to god that they will not hurt you again.' Dean whispered his voice low and completely staid.

'You can't.' Sam choked.

'Can't what.'

'You can't promise that, because you don't know…'

'Sam as long as I'm your brother, nothing is ever going to hurt you again.' Dean turned to look at his brother. 'Because I swear to god I will kill them first.' The threat was deadly serious and both brothers remained sitting in complete silence. Sam dropped his head and Dean glanced sideways at the wall, studying the gruesome floral patterned wallpaper.

Sam suddenly stood up and began pacing the floor, eyes dancing from wall, to window to door, finally landing on Dean, who was watching him closely. 'We have to run.'

Dean stood up and nodded. 'Sam….'

'Got to run.' Sam whispered again. 'Or they might catch us Dean…have to…' Dean grabbed his arm and Sam pulled away and ran for the door, Dean's fingers barely managed to grab a hold of him as he attempted to leave.

'Sam wait…wait….are you okay?' _stupid question Dean. _He chastised himself.

Sam seemed to agree and he stood there staring at his brother in almost disbelief. 'Dean they're out there.'

'I know they are Sam, but I'm freaking worried about you right now….you're-' Dean bit his lip and Sam shook his head.

'Dean they're out there…' Sam covered his face and then without warning he yelled and kicking out he sent the chair beside him flying across the room, before turning and punching the wall next to the window.

'Sam!' Dean grabbed his wrist and stopped him as he attempted to hit the wall again. 'Sam…It's okay!'

'No it's not….' Sam whispered, before slumping to the ground.

'Crap…Sam.' He was pulled down with his brother as Sam gripped his jacket in his hands.

'Dean what if they find us.' Sam pulled his knees to his chest and Dean put his hand on top of one, gripping the jeans with a tight yet comforting hold.

'The US is a big place Sammy, we'll head to Vermont as planned, far away from Nebraska and-'

'The hunt.' Sam whispered.

'No not yet.' Dean replied shaking his head harshly.

'Yes a person…is going to get hurt…we should stop them…don't want them to suffer too.' Sam hissed, pushing himself up.

Dean frowned at Sam's sudden change in demeanour and he shook his head again. 'Sammy you're a little confused…and I don't think this hunt is a good idea anymore…not now, we should just concentrate on laying low for a bit.'

'You knew he was free, but you still wanted to hunt. We have to' Sam suddenly snapped, yet his voice remained almost hushed, he hadn't spoken loudly or properly since he had started speaking, he braced his back against the wall and started pushing Dean's hands away as he attempted to help him stand. _You knew he was free. _

'Yeah but….you…not now….' Dean followed him with wary eyes as Sam straightened up.

Sam went quiet and wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes that Dean had begun to get back to their sparkling, expressive selves, had once more returned to empty shells and Dean felt his heart drop. 'Dean…I'm….' He turned away and Dean didn't need Sam to finish the sentence.

'Me too.' Dean agreed. He pulled back the curtain and stared out at the Impala; he turned his jade eyes to his brother and sighed. 'Sam we should start driving.'

'We should have never stopped.' Sam whispered, not looking up.

'What and risk you having a freak out in the car….have you suddenly maybe take off, what if I was driving or if you ran out into a busy road…I wasn't sure what you would do, and frankly I still am not sure…because you're all over the place.' Dean turned sharply and his hands curled into frustrated fists.

Sam covered his face muffling into his hands weakly, 'I'll be okay….I'll feel better on the road.' He went silent again and kept his face hidden.

_Liar. _'Yeah okay.' Dean stepped away and grabbed the door handle. He felt Sam step up behind him and heard the deep breathing that indicated to him, that Sam was far from alright and probably on the verge of a panic attack and it took everything he had to open the door and take his brother out of the security of an enclosed space.

* * *

JD looked at his older brother, studying the hardened expression as they sped along the narrow back road. Grasping the edge of his hood he pulled it tighter around his face. 'Security on the others will have tightened…the cops aren't thick, they'll know we'll come for them.'

Lee glanced at him quickly. 'Yeah I know.' His eyes turned back to the road and his fingers repositioned themselves on the wheel.

'Why are you even back….why do this, I thought you were pissed at me.' JD finally asked, the question had been burning in his throat ever since his brother had pulled him from that police van.

'I am.'

'Then why are you here, last time I saw you Lee, you shot me.' JD snapped, pulling against the seat belt and leaning closer towards his brother.

'Yeah well, we're family, and I wasn't going to let you rot in jail or die for that matter, just because of an argument we had.' Lee mumbled as he stopped at an intersection. He took the time to properly look at his brother.

'You left me Lee…you left us, the family...'

'Don't you think I know that Jeff.'

'So why are you back?'

Lee sighed and rested his head on the wheel for a moment before turning to face him. 'We're family Jeff….how many times.'

'Lee you left!'

'Because you got our sister killed you jackass!' Lee hissed. 'You took her to that drop when I said no! You got our baby sister killed and despite hating you for that…I still care for you and I will not see you die too! Why do you think I left Jeff…I had enough of-'

'Turn left.' JD whispered, interrupting his brother mid flow, he turned his head away. 'Left Lee!'

* * *

Dean's grip on the wheel tightened and as he stopped at a red light he moved his gaze form the dull grey of the road to his younger sibling, Sam was curled into the door, eyes staring, almost without seeing, at the grassy bank opposite him. The only indication that the younger Winchester was awake was his fingers lightly tracing the condensation on the window.

Dean had attempted several times in the last two hour s to communicate with his brother, but it was like Sam had slipped back into his own world and he was refusing to respond to the older.

'Sammy.' He waited a couple of seconds. 'Sam.' Again silence, sighing he reached over, but before he lay is hand on the shoulder he managed to stop himself and he let the hand hover a few seconds before pulling it back. 'I'm sorry.' He mumbled.

Sam turned his head slightly and fixed his hazel eyes on his brother, Dean offered a weak smile, but Sam merely moved his head, so it once again lay against the window.

As the light changed and the Impala moved forward, Dean began talking again, honestly it made him feel slightly better, hating having the silence hovering between them. 'Look Sammy, I know I screwed this up, but I need you to talk to me.'

Sam let out a heavy sigh and Dean tapped the wheel. 'You know I could never hack the silent treatment.' Dean smiled a little. 'You used to do it when you were little, remember…one time you went three whole days without saying anything to me and Dad-'

'Got my way though.' Dean started as Sam's voice, husked and barely audible reached his ears.

'Yeah.' _Could never really deny you and those damn puppy eyes anything. _

Sam turned back to the window, before he again turned his lost gaze to his brother. 'Where are we?' Again the voice was so low it was hard for Dean to hear over the rumble of the Impala.

'Uh just outside Columbine, Colorado.'

'Colorado?' Sam muttered. 'What?'

'I'm not driving through Nebraska Sam, with this car….can't risk it….If it takes longer, then it takes longer.'

Sam nodded and turned to look back out the window.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Sorry about the late post and I hope this one wasn't too bad, I am kinda…uh a little, tiny bit intoxicated right now LOL Christmas party got back a hour or two ago, and after not being able to post yesterday I desperately wanted to get something up for you. So again I hope it wasn't too bad and I will hopefully get a better chapter up tomorrow, which will be up I promise!! Anyway so I hope to see you then.

AND AS ALWAYS THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO ARE REVIEWING IT MEANS A LOT, SO PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Face Your Fears

Chapter 7

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Somewhere along the endless driving from Colorado to the arrival of the Winchesters in Jefferson City, Missouri, Sam had fallen asleep against the window, his dark bangs shadowed his eyes and his face rested against his right arm that was between him and the window, his long legs were curled beneath his lanky figure propping him up more in the seat, Dean turned his head to watch his brother as a car passed covering the two in a golden hue and he let a soft smile hover on his face at his brothers almost angelic appearance, before he returned his attention to the blacktop that stretched in front of him.

Darkness had settled and covered everything in its taunting shadow, the moon was covered by the dark clouds and only the fewest of stars were visible. Dean yawned and rubbed at his eyes, they hadn't stopped once along the twelve hour drive, many hours shaved off thanks to Dean's incomprehension for the speed limit. Blinking rapidly he fought against the sleep that was pulling at him; he wanted to wait until they reached Illinois before finding somewhere to stop off for the night. At nearly one in the morning it would be at least three before they got there.

'Dean.' The small murmur beside him made him jump in the silence of the car and he turned to look at his rousing brother.

'Sam…go back to sleep.'

'You're still driving.' Sam mumbled and Dean rolled his eyes at the very obvious question.

'I'm stopping soon Sammy, just go back to sleep.' Instead of listening, Sam remained awake, yet didn't move from the position he had slept in, simply rolled his head slightly so he could see his brother a little better in the poor lighting in the Impala.

'Where abouts are we?'

'Just leaving Jefferson City.' Dean said cheerily, falshing his brother a grin.

Sam nodded and rubbing a hand across his mouth, removing the any evidence of drool that may have leaked from his mouth as he slept, he looked out of the window. 'Have you heard anything?' He whispered.

'What? About….no…I haven't looked.' Dean murmured. 'Go back to sleep Sam.'

* * *

Andi cut the engine of the truck and slapped her partner hard in the chest, Joey shot upwards with a heavy gasp and rubbing at his chest he scowled at her. 'What the hell…'

'Stop drooling on the upholstery and help me out here Joe…I mean how the hell are we gonna get Nate outta there.' Andrea growled. 'I mean come on, he's in a friggen jail and it's not like we can bail him out.' She squinted through the dark and sighed. 'Why do we get the crap truck, this has a headlight out, can't see a fucking thing.'

Joe snorted and turned his head to the window. 'Don't see why you had to- Holy shit!' He sat bolt upright as they stopped at the intersection and a car drove straight across, a black Impala, he tapped on the window. 'Andi-'

'I saw it!' Andrea snapped following the car as it headed off into the darkness, the only indication of it now was the pale lights that cut through the night. 'What do we do?'

'Follow it bitch, what else.'

Andrea scowled at the bitch retort.'But Nate…'

'Fuck him right now Andrea, I think that was them.' Joey snapped back and Andrea nodded and took the left instead of heading straight over. 'I mean I think I saw Kansas plates.'

'I didn't…besides it could be anyone; I mean how many black Impalas are there in America?' Andi hissed.

'I'm calling JD, keep on their tail Andi.' Joe ordered as he fumbled with the phone in his pocket.

* * *

Sam sat bolt upright and turning in the seat he rested his arms on the back of the seat, and peered out the back window.

'Sam what is it?' Dean caught the glare of headlights in his rear view mirror, but it was too dark to see much else. 'Sammy!'

Sam kept his eyes on the window. 'I don't know…just had this really icy feeling in my stomach.'

'Probably just hungry, we haven't eaten anything in a while.' Dean flicked on the radio; seeing as Sam was pretty much alert and dear lord did he need something to keep his eyes open, hopefully Metallica could help with that.

Sam noticed the heavy blinking. 'Look why don't we just keep driving, we'll swap, I'll drive until midday tomorrow and that way you can get some sleep.' Sam whispered, not really looking forward to stopping the car, it was a sanctuary for Sam, he always felt safer in the comfort of his brother's car, with Dean beside him, an arsenal in the trunk and glove compartment.

'Dude I don't need to sleep that late…and I don't know.'

'Dean just do it.' Sam growled turning and sliding back into his seat properly.

'Fine, but if we crash-'

'Shut up and pull over Dean.' Sam mumbled and Dean caught him shooting a quick glance behind him, Dean frowned and tried to see what he was looking at. 'Sammy? What is it?'

'I don't know.' He grabbed the handle as the car stopped at the edge of the road.

* * *

Andrea swore loudly and to her pure luck she saw some homes just off the road, with a grin she pulled into someone's drive and with Joey still trying to get through to JD on his phone, both exited the car and ran to the road.

'I don't believe it.' She grinned as she saw the lanky figure of Sam Winchester move from the passenger seat rather hesitantly and head around the back of the car. But he was halfway round when he suddenly stopped and stared in their direction.

'Andi…' Joey pulled her back and out of sight, not held there breaths as they heard Dean yelling something. 'Talk about creepy, where do you think they're- JD! We've found em.' Joey blurted as the phone finally got through and he nodded enthusiastically despite the older man not actually able to see him.

'_Where are you?'_

'Along some road, can't remember where, but the brother's are heading towards Illinois, we're about three hours out...' Joey glanced back out at the road and saw both brothers were inside the car. 'Do you want us to grab em?'

'_Are you fucking crazy Joey, one of them is dangerous enough and without a leverage Dean could kill you….look we need everyone, send Andi to get Nate…you need to trail them, keep a tab on them, their movements, everything! And if you fail Joe, you'll be sorry….I will rip your internal organs out while you heart is still beating! Don't call in the next few hours, I'll call you, understand!' _Joey pulled the phone away as the line went dead.

'They're leaving, come on.'

'You have to go get Nate, JD wants me to track them.'

'How you need a car.'

Joey turned around and saw a dark blue Dodge Magnum in the drive and he smiled. 'I got it covered, head back the way we came, and any problems call me.'

Andrea nodded. 'And Joe.'

'Yeah.'

'Don't get caught.'

* * *

It had taken a while, but finally Dean had drifted off, his forehead rested against the window, still cool from the night, his breath escaped his slightly parted lips and hit the window causing a small patch of condensation. Sunglasses hid his eyes and if it wasn't for the quiet wheezing snores, Sam would have been certain that he was awake.

Leaning forward he flicked the channels on the radio and froze as he hit a news station. Sam's fingers danced agitatedly along the ridges of the wheel as he listened to the news, desperate to hear that JD had been caught, or at least spotted, but so far all the news was telling him was that some guy married his goat.

'It'll be okay….It'll be….' Sam moved his head, stretching his neck a little as he caught the car behind in the rear view mirror. He was certain that car had been behind him the last four hours. But even in the golden and pink haze of the morning sunrise he couldn't make out a figure behind the tinted windows. His view was cut off however as a red ford cut between the two.

_A fire at a Memorial Medical Centre in Ashland, Wisconsin led to almost a hundred and fifty patients being evacuated as the fire spread throughout the paediatrics ward and the security bay that held an Ace Donnelly and a Jackson Jones, both injured convicts under surveillance during their recovery…' _Sam felt his heart begun to race and he let out a whimper by accident as the news channel crackled to life, his hand fell from the wheel and grabbed Dean so hard on the arm that Dean sat up with a yelp, rubbing at his skin, which was bruised no doubt. _Three members of staff suffered severe burns and there was one death….During the fire both convicts managed to escape during the confusion, it was later known that the death was of one of the officers they were in the care of…Jackson Jones was found by police ten blocks away…Ace has yet to be found….The fire was under control within an hour….it's believed the damage isn't too great and it is believed it may have been intentional….._

Dean turned wide eyes to Sam. 'Sammy? Pull over….quick…' Dean saw his brother's breathing begin to hitch and a tight gasp escaped him, fingers tightened around the wheel and Dean found himself grabbing the wheel in one hand and his brother with the other.

'Sam, listen to me, pull over!' He shouted shaking him slightly.

'Dean….' Sam wheezed and his eyes went wider as he moved one hand from the wheel to his chest.

'Pull over goddamit!' Dean ordered. 'This is not the time for a panic attack!'

Sam seemed to gather himself enough to step on the brake, but it was Dean who actually, now practically leaning into his brother's lap, who had to steer the car over onto the side of the road. The car behind beeped and swerved around the brothers as the car rode up onto the verge and a second car, the dodge Magnum that Sam had noticed before passed, but at a much slower pace and almost as though the owner was watching the scene carefully, before driving past.

Sam clutched at his chest with both hands as Dean shoved the car into park. 'Sammy? Sammy look at me…' He heard Sam's strained breathing and he swore and pushing open the passenger door he ran around to the driver's seat, knowing it would be easier and less cramped.

'Dean…can't….' As the driver door opened Sam reached for Dean and grabbing the leather jacket in his hands he held tightly to him and Dean could see them beginning to tremble slightly.

'Breathe, Come on Sam….in and out….in and….Sammy come on.' Sam's gasps became more desperate and he slumped forward and Dean had to grab him and push him back into the car. 'Sam! Listen to me…you need to calm down!'

Sam nodded, but the movement rendered him feeling dizzy. 'Dean….'

Dean edged closer and looked around. He heard Sam's breathing becoming more erratic and pulling away from his brother he wrenched open the back seat and began rummaging through the rubbish on the floor.

His brother's choked cry had him stumbling from the back, with a crumpled brown bag in his hand. 'Sam…' He held the bag to his brother's mouth and moved Sam's hand so he was holding it. 'Breathe….in….out….in….' Dean moved closer and rubbed at Sam's back, at the point between the two shoulder blades. He could see the small sheen of sweat on his brother's face and the panicked gaze stared up at him as the bag crinkled, blowing outwards then inwards with Sam's easing breathes.

After a dew minutes, Sam's breathing had returned to normal and Dean pulled the bag from his brother's grip. 'Are you okay now.' Dean kept the bag in his hands, the paper rustling under his hand.

Sam nodded pulling away and wiping at the beads of perspiration on his forehead. 'Small one.' He whispered.

'If that was small, I don't ever want to see a full blown panic attack Sam.' Dean said, his eyes filled with a range of emotion, but the more predominant was the complete concern that was evident in his green eyes.

'Did you hear it?' Sam whispered.

'The fire…is that what caused it.' Dean's face twisted in confusion and he ran his hands through his hair.

'I thought you heard, you-'

Dean frowned. 'When I woke Sam, the first thing I saw was you on the edge of the panic attack, I wasn't really paying much attention, why would the fire-'

'Ace.'

Dean's fists curled unconsciously at the name. 'What bout him.' Dean found himself growling the sentence.

Sam hid his face in his hands, elbows resting on his knees, which were hanging from the car. 'He's gone.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Okay guys, told you I would get another chapter up today…oh no, so Joey has found them and it seems that Ace has escaped, looks like the brothers are going to be in a whole lotta trouble now. Well I hope that chapter wasn't too bad, I'm trying to move it a long a little bit. Anyway I hope I see you again tomorrow for the next chapter!

AND AS ALWAYS THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO ARE REVIEWING IT MEANS A LOT, SO PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!


	8. Chapter 8

Face Your Fears

Chapter 8

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Dean pulled the car into park outside the gas station, taking his hands from the wheel he dropped them into his lap and fiddled with the ring on his finger, running his hands over the smooth metal, twisting it meticulously. Turning his head ever so, he caught Sam in his peripheral vision, trying his hardest to be discreet; Sam had already chastised him several times for staring.

'I need to get some gas, and we need some food.' Dean murmured. He heard the creak of the door 'Whoa what are you doing?' He grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him back into the car as his younger brother attempted to climb from the Impala.

'I gotta go to the bathroom.' Sam whispered as he pulled his arm free. 'Do you want to supervise?' Sam mocked half heartedly.

'Ew no…' Dean motioned for his brother to stay. 'Wait here, I'll just do a…' He twirled his finger around in the air, indicating that he was going to check the area was secure before letting his brother out of his sight.

Sam nodded and watched as Dean moved out of sight, he fisted his hands into his jeans and waited, he could see Dean moving around to the back of the station and then going inside, within five minutes he was back and he moved to Sam's door.

'Take a gun.' Dean ordered as Sam climbed from the car.

'I'm going to the bathroom.' Sam mumbled. 'And I have my blade.'

'Take. A. Gun.' Dean said slower. 'Sam I don't want to risk it okay….while those freaks are running around you have to armed, at all times, understand me.' He narrowed his eyes. 'Sam!'

'I understand.'

'Good.' Dean as inconspicuously as he could, slapped his .45 into Sam's hand, and his brother slipped it inside his jacket.

Sam nodded and with hands in pockets and head hanging low he walked as fast as his long legs would carry him towards the restrooms around back.

* * *

Dean straightened up from inserting the pump and as he watched him, he wondered how someone so tall could make themselves seem so small. He sighed and walking around the car he leant on the roof, letting the tank fill up and facing the restrooms. He tapped his fingers on the top of the car and absently looked around, his eyes however stopped as he saw a car parked on the side of the road about a hundred or so yards back.

'What the-' He looked quickly towards the restroom as the door opened and saw Sam exit and head back towards him, moving around he disconnected the pump, trying to keep his eye on the dodge Magnum as well as trying to keep his brother in his line of sight.

'You not paid yet?' Sam stepped up beside his brother and took the pump from his hand putting it back on its hook.

'No…come on.' He grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him to the store.

'Dean what-' Dean tugged harder on his brothers sleeve and he pushed him inside the store and away from the window. 'That car.' He nodded his head towards it.

'What?' Sam inched back and moved up beside Dean. 'That's the car from last night…that I kept seeing…'

'You've seen it more than twice?' Dean frowned and turned his head as the cashier cleared her throat. Keeping an eye out the window he blindly reached out and grabbed some food from the sides, shoving them into his brother's arms.

'Several times….what…you think it could be….' Sam's grip tightened on the food in his hands and he started as a bag of chips he was holding burst open, sending them scattering along the tiled flooring. A calming hand was placed on his shoulder.

'Don't know.' Dean pulled his hand away slowly, as if not wanting to break contact, he'd seen the hitch in Sam's chest and he had no intention of seeing Sam have another panic attack.

Dean kicked the chips out the way and pushed Sam towards the desk. 'I can't see who's in the car.' Dean whispered as Sam dumped the food on the desk.

'It's just sat there; think someone is in there….Pump 2.' The cashier nodded and eyed the brother's warily as she rung it up on the till. As he reached for his wallet, Dean's gaze fell and he could see Sam's knuckles had turned pure white as they gripped the desk in front of them.

'I don't know….what if…' He caught the cashier staring at him and he lifted his hands to grab the food and sodas, his hands were trembling and as he grabbed the food he pressed the food against his chest, hoping that the pressure might quell his nerves.

'I'm sure it's fine, but we'll check it out.' Dean nodded at the cashier. 'Thanks…Oh and sorry bout the mess.' Dean called a wide grin on his face as a chip crunched under foot.

The Cashiers tight smile was forced as she nodded. 'No problem.'

* * *

Dean kept Sam behind him as they exited the store, his eyes scanning the area, trying to act casual, while trying to scan out a familiar face.

Sam leant over and whispered. 'How long till we get to Vermont.'

'Not too long now.' Dean whispered back. 'We'll make it there hopefully before nightfall.'

Sam nodded putting his hands in his pocket he wrapped his fingers around the small switch blade, taking comfort in the smooth plastic casing beneath his touch. 'What are we…?' He trailed off and scratched at his head, but his finger pointed tactfully towards the dodge.

Dean grabbed the car door and ran his tongue along his dry lips; he waited a moment and pulled the door open. 'We see if it's really following us, and if it is….then we're going to pay the driver a little visit and have ourselves a friendly interrogation.' Dean smirked as he climbed inside. Sam nodded and followed suit, pulling the creaky door closed behind him.

As he pulled out of the station he waited a couple of seconds before looking into the rear view mirror and sure enough the Magnum Dodge was following them.

* * *

Andi sat back staring at the prison, she had no idea how she was going to pull this one off, yeah she could lie like the best of them and due to growing up on the streets, could steal and manipulate people to get what she liked, but never before had she had to break someone out of an actual jail. She had heard the report along the radio several hours before and knew of Ace's release, so now it was just the youngest of the gang that had to be returned.

Pulling her purse from the foot well of the passenger seat, she slipped it over her shoulder and headed into the jail. She smiled and paused at the gate as a hand was held out.

'Name.'

'Nora Caplin, Nathanial Caplin is my brother. I'm visiting.' She set her purse on the counter so they could check through it and she emptied her pockets on the desk.

'ID.'

Andrea nodded. 'Of course.' Digging into her purse she pulled out her ID and smiled. Good thing she had prepared this far. The man stepped back and entered the code, and pressing the indicator she was announced and let in, along with other visitors that were seeing their relatives or friends.

* * *

Twenty minutes after arriving and sitting down at one of the crappy blue tables, the prisoners were let in, she spotted Nate easily among the crowd, and she waved and stood up to embrace him. 'Hey Nate.'

'Andrea?' He stopped as she put a finger to his lips.

'Nora.' She whispered, looking hurriedly to the guards.

Nate nodded. 'I heard about JD and Joey, they okay.'

Nora glanced around and smiled. 'Just you Nate.' Nate grinned and leaned in. Nora reached out and clasped his hands in her own, looking to the policeman as nothing more than a hold of hands, none noticed the small razor she had hidden within her sleeve, passed to the younger member.

Nate's face went pale before he nodded. He tucked the blade into his own sleeve and smiled.

'Not too deep…._Little brother_.' She smirked. Nate nodded and standing up they both departed.

'See you soon _sis_!' Nate called, both sharing a smile as an officer grabbed him and led him back to the cells.

Andrea paused at the door, one hand on the framed, her dark hair falling across her tanned face, her eyes watched the receding back of one of the family and she sighed. 'Please don't let this go wrong.'

* * *

'Is it still behind us?'

Sam turned slightly, facing more towards Dean, but able to see the car from the corner of his eye. 'Yeah.' He rubbed at his face, and looked over at the lighter haired man beside him, his hazel eyes caught that of his green and Dean nodded.

Dean bit down on his lower lip as he pulled the car to the side of the road, he sat back as the car following passed and drove up around the corner, out of sight. 'I'm going to check it out.' Dean flipped down the glove compartment and pulled out a mother of pearl gripped berretta, he adjusted his grip and quickly checked the clip, before checking his switch was still in his pocket.

'Dean?'

'Stay here.'

Sam's face went from pale, to furious and he snagged his brother's arm as he tried to leave the car. 'You can't go alone!'

'And you can face whoever it is!' Dean snapped, Sam's hand fell away and Dean sighed. 'Sam just, promise me you'll stay in the car, stay armed and don't let anyone in.'

'Dean….I don't want you to go alone, what if they're dangerous.'

'That's what the gun is for little brother.' Dean smirked; the snarky smile vanished as he saw Sam was far from impressed. 'Sam I…just would feel better if you stayed here.' Before Sam could object the door slammed shut and Dean twisted the key in the lock, he tapped on the window, before lifting the gun up slightly and heading towards the bend in the road.

* * *

Andrea watched as, an hour after the visit, an ambulance entered, then exited the jail, with a grim expression on her face, she put the truck into drive and followed.

* * *

Dean tried to keep the gun low to his side, it was late morning, and though it wasn't a busy road, he didn't want to get caught in daylight with a gun, the last thing he needed was the police on their asses.

As he drew closer to the bend he moved to the far right and climbed the steep embankment alongside the road, the risen land extended for a mile of so long and about twenty metres wide, before it dropped down into private land, a clear row of heavy firred pines cut off the view into the land. Cursing as he slipped, he flung his hand wide his arms flailing slightly till he managed to right himself on the soggy ground.

He looked back over his shoulder and could see the road behind him for a good several miles and could plainly see the black Impala planted oddly along the road, parked at a slight angle, the fender sticking out into the road a little. He gave a thankful sigh that his brother had not moved from the passenger seat and almost reluctantly he pulled away and moved low along the ridge, hoping he couldn't be spotted down on the road. As he moved further along he caught sight of the Dodge Magnum parked alongside the road as expected.

_Who the fuck are you? _Dean questioned as he moved until he was alongside the car, he waited a moment before moving towards it, the car was parked behind two trees that curled into the road almost hazardously and he used their thick trunks to hopefully hide him from sight.

* * *

Andrea pulled the truck over as the Ambulance swerved suddenly and with a screech the ambulance suddenly ran off the road, it spun in the mud and Andrea pushed the door open, her heart in her mouth as the ambulance landed into the trunk of a tree with a sickening crunch, the car behind her screeched to a stop and she vaguely heard murmering voices. The back of the ambulance sprung open and an empty gurney slid out, the wail of the ambulance cut off and died and as someone brushed past her, she saw the door of the front seat open and Nate slipped to the ground, Andrea ran forward as he staggered forwards and fell unconscious into her reaching arms.

* * *

Dean span around, gun aimed ahead of him, he heard nothing within and he edged closer ears straining and with a stoic expression he reached forward and wrenched the door open quickly before bringing his hand back to his gun, but suddenly his arms dropped and he glanced wildly around him. The car was empty.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- So sorry for the late post my dears, with work and xmas and home life I was finding it quite difficult to find time to write and the next few days I'm going to be busy too, but I will try so hard to get the next update up as soon as possible hopefully tomorrow or Thursday night, Xmas huh, the holiday that bleeds you dry LOL. But I hope that was a good enough chapter and that I didn't disappoint you in your long wait.

BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING AND REVIEWING! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE THINKING, I'D GREATLY APPRECIATE IT, IT MEANS A LOT THAT YOU GUYS TAKE THE TIME! Hope you guys are still out there!


	9. Chapter 9

Face Your Fears

Chapter 9

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Dean climbed into the interior of the car, making sure to be aware of his surroundings as he did. So far there had been no indication of anyone in or around the vehicle.

'What a slob.' Dean murmured as he pushed all the fast food packaging from the foot wells and passenger seats, trying to find any information on their stalker. He flipped down the glove compartment, but only found the car's insurance and some maps, nothing that could really help in identifying the guy following them. He shuffled out backwards and scratched at his temple, turning as he did, his eyes stopped at the bend.

'Sam!' The thought suddenly hit him, he'd left Sam alone, and spinning sharply on the ball of his foot he sprinted down the middle of the road, narrowly missing a black ford as it nearly ran him down, the owner beeped at him as it passed. Ignoring it, he increased his pace, the gun held tight in his hand.

Turning around the bend he caught sight of his beloved car, still sat safely on the side of the road, but his heart stilled and he slowed to a stop as he got within a good ten metres of it. The passenger seat was empty. For a moment he stared at the open door and empty seat, before cupping his hands around his mouth. 'SAM!' The almost frantic yell, echoed a little in the empty street, and a murder of crows cawed harshly, startled from their perches. 'SAMMY!'

* * *

Nate was resting against the window, eye closed, his dark mop of hair, which had seemed to have grown a good inch in the last two weeks sent shadows over his pale face, bandages wrapped tightly around his wrists, blotted with red from the gashes underneath. Blood trickled from several cuts on his face and hands, from where the windshield has smashed.

Andi sighed and reached for her phone. Thankfully Nate has been smart enough to make whatever he had done seem to be part of the accident and she had gotten away with offering to give the least injured person a lift to the nearest hospital, the public not knowing the boy for who he really was.

Another ambulance was on its way to collect the deceased. The driver had died on impact from the crash as he and Nate fought for the wheel, the paramedic in the back, Nate had managed to fight off after he had broken from restraints, and during the fight had stabbed the woman in the back with a scalpel, it could be perceived as accidental, but neither wanted to stick around to find out.

'Nate…wake up…' She nudged the boy none too gently. 'Nathanial.' She flipped open her phone and dialled JD's number, eyes dancing from the phone to the road, after a couple of rings the phone was picked up. 'I've got him, but he's not looking too good, where are we meeting?'

* * *

'SAMMY!' Dean searched the area around the car, scuffing the dirt searching for any signs that there had been a struggle, so far there was no sign anyone had been there, apart from him. 'SA-'

'WHAT!'

Dean span around and there was a grunt and next thing he knew Sam was falling over the wall of the fields that bordered the left side road, he dusted himself down and he looked up and saw Dean's face was almost red with what looked like anger, except for his eyes, that were filled with complete and utter relief.

'Look….I know-' Sam attempted to explain, as the older brother approached.

Dean fought the urges to either strangle or grab his brother in the biggest hug; instead he settled for grabbing his brother's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, leaving his hand just a little longer than normal.

'I said stay in the goddamn car Sam; you scared the crap out of me.'

'Really?' Sam gave a mumbled apology and looked over at the bend. 'I saw someone…I thought…I'd rather risk crazed cows then a mad man.' Sam sighed as he slumped beside the driver's door.

'Dude crazed cows…those things look like they would fall over with a simple push…hey ever tried cow tipping….' Dean smirked, and then his thoughts back tracked, becoming more serious. 'Wait person…they must have left the car…they knew we were going to-'

'Wait, the car was empty.'

Dean nodded and instantly Sam stood up straight, alert and Dean noticed that his brother had his switch blade opened and was holding it tightly in his hand.

'You think they're still out there.' Sam lowered his voice to a whisper as the brothers searched the area around them.

'Must be…they probably think that because we didn't see anyone, that we'd give up and then they'd wait for us to drive off before following us again…but what I want to know, is why the hell someone is following us.'

'You think….think it may be…JD.'

Dean heard the tremor in his voice and he pushed Sam towards the car. 'Come on, get inside.' He looked around. 'We're going to drive up the road…you need to tell me where you saw that person.'

Sam nodded and he laced his hands together in his lap as his brother climbed into the driver's seat and pulled the Impala off the side of the road.

As they passed an area just before the bend, Sam tapped Dean on the arm and indicated with a nod, that, that was the direction he had seen the man moving. Dean nodded and slowing the car down he searched the area Sam had indicated, but even in pure daylight, there was no sight of anyone.

'What now.' Sam whispered and Dean turned his head slightly so he caught Sam in his peripheral vision.

'We drive to Vermont as planned, that thing will show up tomorrow, we need to get there before then.' Dean murmured. 'But be aware of everything Sam, if this guy is following us, I have no doubts that he will continue, and next time we'll catch him.' Dean gave his brother a reassuring smile, but Sam was too busy staring around at their surroundings to notice it. Dean sighed and pushed down on the accelerator, both of the brother's eyes staring at the empty dodge that was sat at the side of the road.

* * *

Joey leapt down from the tree and brushed the dirt from his tatty jeans. _Thank god he didn't check up the trees. _Joe smirked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking down the road, watching the Impala as it swerved around another bend. He ran his hands through mousy brown hair and then he smiled…a red Peugeot turned the same bend the Winchesters had just gone past and without a second thought he stepped out in front of it.

The woman driving swerved and slammed on the brakes, coming to a stop a couple of metres down the road. Her strawberry blonde hair fell over her face as she rested on the wheel, her heart thumping against her rib cage. There was a sudden cold breeze and she lifted her head, but had only opened her mouth to speak when a bullet lodged itself in her brain and she slumped against the wheel, eyes wide and mouth open in a startled O.

'Thanks.' Joey snarled as he pulled her out and climbed into the car, spinning it round he tore up the road after the Winchesters, leaving the dead body of the young woman lying in the dirt

* * *

Night had fallen when the brothers crossed the state line into Vermont. Dean turned to his brother, who was sleeping curled against the door and reaching over he shook him gently, then harder as Sam swatted at him and mumbled incoherently. 'Sammy wake up!' He swatted the younger's arm and his brother bolted up and before Dean could react had pushed open the door and was scrambling up, knife out and pointing in all directions.

'Sammy! Sam!'' Dean pushed open his door and rounded the car.

His brother blinked several times before looking down at the weapon sheepishly. 'Sorry.' He toyed with the blade in his hand as Dean approached slowly, placing a hand over the knife and taking it from Sam's hand.

'You okay.'

'Yeah…I'm fine.' Sam murmured, looking around the parking lot.

'I haven't seen it.' Dean took a guess at what his brother was searching for. 'Haven't seen it since we pulled over…don't know why, but I'm not going to worry about it.' Dean shrugged. 'Come on let's get a room, we'll catch a few hours sleep then head off to that road.'

Sam nodded and hurriedly followed Dean into the main office.

* * *

'From what I've seen and heard, looks like they're staying here.' Joey leant against the green truck, after the first mistake, he had swapped cars every fifty odd miles. The truck being the latest victim.

'_Okay, we have everyone; we should be there by tonight, hopefully…don't let them out of your sight Joey and if you can, keep em in that town!' _The phone clicked and he glanced at the screen before snapping the Motorola shut and staring back over at the room, he knew the brother's were occupying.

* * *

'Damn!' Sam snapped and Dean sat up in the bed he was lounging on and swiftly moved up beside his younger sibling, who, despite Dean's attempts at getting him to sleep, was sat hunched over the laptop on the opposite bed.

'What is it?' He leant over Sam's shoulder and read the article that Sam had turned towards him.

Dean batted Sam's hand off the keys and scrolled down to read the entire article. 'So there was another one.' He mumble softly, his gaze fleeting swiftly over Sam's face trying to judge how Sam was feeling.

'Yeah….' Sam sighed. 'Alison Marker, never returned home…last seen heading towards Redford Rd. The same road the other victims went missing.'

'It couldn't be helped Sam, we just couldn't get here in time.'

'Yeah I know…but I've been doing some digging and guess what…'

'What.' Dean sat beside his brother and he pulled the laptop onto his lap, ignoring Sam as he tried to pull it back. 'Dude just tell me would ya.'

'About ten years ago, a serial killer was murdered along that road….Maurice Brackford was a raving lunatic, claimed he was some sort of new age Vampire…' He saw Dean frown and nodded in agreement. 'He used to take people from the sides of the road and bleed them dry…the bodies were missing for weeks until some guy found them stashed in a cave set back in the reserve a couple of hundred metres from the road. He killed twelve people before a police officer went undercover and during a confrontation shot the guy…the killings stopped…'

'Until now.' Dean smiled grimly. 'Think that we're dealing with his spirit.'

'Possibly, everything fits, up to the killings every two days.'

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. 'People are crazy.' He stilled as Sam tensed beside him.

'Yeah.'

'So have we got a grave to dig up?'

'Haven't found anything yet. I've got to do some more research.' Sam glanced up and at the window, Dean noted the movement, especially as Sam had stiffened and craned his neck.

'What…what is it?'

'Nothing.' Sam shuddered and turned back to the laptop. 'I've been digging through the county sheriff's database, but I think our best bet would be the library for a ten year old death.'

Dean sighed. 'You going to be able to handle it.'

'A library…I think so.'

Dean nodded. 'It's almost half eleven Sam, we have no idea when this, spirit?' Sam nodded. '…Will appear…but we should get a few hours sleep.'

'I'm going to…or not.' Sam murmured as Dean's stare seemed to burn a hole right through him. 'Oh come on Dean…I slept in the car….If anyone needs to sleep it's you-' both brother's jumped upright as multiple crashing sounds were heard from outside their room, each in succession of each other.

'Stay here!' Dean pushed Sam back down on the bed and ran to the window, pulling aside the blue moth eaten curtain, Sam saw his brother's expression go from curious and slightly guarded, to impeccable rage. 'WHAT!' Before Sam could ask, Dean had flung the door open and was running towards the cause of the noise. 'MY CAR!'

Sam was up on his feet and running towards the door, before his mind even registered he was doing it, gripping the frame he peered out and fear clenched him, the Impala's windows had been shattered and the front tires slashed.

'WHO IN THE HELL!' Dean screamed, as he gripped the windows, fingers pressing against glass fragments as he peered into the interior. 'I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!' He yelled to no one, he straightened up and yelled across the parking lot. 'NOBODY TOUCHES MY CAR!' His gaze caught Sam's and before Dean could say anything, Sam stepped back into the room and shut the door.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- So here's the update…man I saw Happy feet today LOL and it was fantastic, and after Xmas we're going to see The Covenant YAY, but I managed to get this up, I couldn't yesterday cause I was at my dads….so sorry about that, but I hope this chapter wasn't too bad and that you're still enjoying the story. PLEASE REVIEW...I'm moving it along now, so it will start picking up soon.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, IT HELPS GET THE CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING AND MEANS SO MUCH!


	10. Chapter 10

Face Your Fears

Chapter 10

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

'Dean.' Sam stood up as his brother entered the room. 

'Stay here Sam, do not leave!' Dean barked before grabbing the yellow pages from the nightstand and before Sam could respond, had exited the motel, slamming the door hard enough to cause the plaster board above the door to crack.

* * *

Sam still remained standing five minutes after Dean had exited, a gun was held loosely in his hands and he toyed with it, running hands over the cold and familiar metal. His hazel eyes watched the glint of the gun, which seemed almost mesmerising as the light from the room bounced off the shined metal. As he turned it in his hand he let out a startled cry and threw it away from him. 

'Oh god no.' He covered his face and took in several large gulps of air. 'No no, they're gone.' He whispered as he pulled his hands from his face, bringing one to his chest, he waited until his heart had slowed and the blurring of moisture in his eyes had quelled before looking across the room at the gun.

Then slowly, almost like an elderly man bending for his shoe, he lowered himself to the ground and pulled the gun back from where it had landed, he closed his eyes then very slowly allowed them to open. On seeing the metal he let out a wry chuckle. 'Just imagining things Sam.' He said to himself, but as he spoke he looked around the room, trying to find some sort of explanation for the face he had seen in the metal of the gun.

'Dammit!'

Sam's head snapped up as Dean yelled outside and curious he got to his feet and edged up to the window, peeling aside the yellowing netting he watched as Dean continued his rant at somebody on the other side of the phone, catching words like, extra tire, tomorrow and how much!

He offered Dean a tight lipped smile as his brother looked his way, Dean rolled his eyes and gave him a short wave before turning back to the conversation, every now and again inspecting something on the car and relaying something to the person on the other end of the cell and by Dean's posture and the thunderous look on his face, he was not in anyway, shape or form, pleased with what was being said.

* * *

Sam frowned as Dean suddenly said something and laid the phone on the top of the Chevy before darting towards something out of his line of sight. Curious he moved towards the door and pushed it open. Dean was talking to one of the other customers, a half drunk young man who was looking very uncomfortable by the scrutinising questions Dean was asking. 

Dean looked up and saw Sam hanging out the door and with a single gaze in his direction; Sam shook his head, but pulled back into the room anyway. This was not a good time to argue, he knew that Dean would be worrying even more than usual, because if he knew Dean, and he did, then he had no doubts that Dean knew this wasn't just some random attack on the Impala, this was done on purpose and intended to ground the brother's in the small town.

* * *

Almost ten minutes later, Dean finally entered the room and both brothers didn't speak, but looked at one another, silently asking one another questions. 

'Car won't be ready for a few days, and can't get a tow till tomorrow, apparently some guys don't expect breakdowns at half eleven at night, jack ass.' Dean sat opposite his brother, who had perched himself on the end of one of the beds.

Sam rolled his eyes. 'So we're stuck here then.'

'Yeah, good thing we were aiming for this town anyway, but getting around this hunt without a car will be hard. Dammit, I mean come on Sam, my car!' He pounded the mattress. 'My car Sam!' his tone took on one of anger and disbelief mixing together, to create this growly whine. 'I'm going to find this guy and beat the crap outta him.'

Sam nodded and traced the pattern on the covers of the bed. 'Sam you okay.'

'What…oh yeah fine.' Sam attempted a smile, but it died and he ended up staring back at the bed.

Dean frowned and shook his head. 'Anyway, the road that the spirit is haunting is a good hours walk from here, so I think we're gonna be renting.' Dean smirked.

Sam sighed. 'We are not stealing someone's car Dean.'

'Borrowing Sammy.'

'No.' Sam fixed Dean with his severest gaze and Dean sighed.

'Fine, we'll walk…but you are carrying the bags.'

'Fine by me, means I will have the shotgun.' Sam turned his head from Dean and despite the worry inside him; he couldn't help but let himself smile.

'You know this sucks, why couldn't the ghost have a regular time pattern or something, I'm tired and hungry and we're gonna end up having to stay on that road all day.'

'Well you will, I need to go to the library remember.'

'What…no no no, not without the car, I may not have been here before, but I'm perfectly certain that the towns library is nowhere near that road, I need you backing me up, we make sure it grabs no one today then find where bones are buried and banish its ass tomorrow.'

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but Dean, who remained staring simply quirked an eyebrow as if daring him to say something, and the mouth slid shut and the younger nodded reluctantly.

'Good, now get your jacket and lets go.' Dean stood up and emptied the duffel bought in from the car onto the floor, before marching back out to the car, ready to clear the trunk.

Sam watched him go and let his hand run over the cool metal of his gun, which had remained in his grasp, his fingers trembled and with a sigh he lowered his heads, to let his dark hair fall across his face. The gun trembled slightly as his hand shook and he ran his other hand over his face, pushing at the cuts that were healing and digging fingers into the corner of his eyes.

'Sam?' Sam's hand dropped from his face as his brother's boots appeared in his line of sight. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Sam put a smile on his face and looked up, whatever expression Dean had worn was masked almost as soon as the brother's made eye contact.

'So are you going to move anytime soon?' Dean snarked as Sam remained sitting.

'Yeah…sorry, I'm just coming.' He wiped his hands on his jeans, before reclaiming the gun that had slipped from his hand in doing so. Then clearing his throat he stood up and reached for his jacket. 'Dean.' Sam sighed and turned to see his brother still watching him. 'What?'

Dean shrugged. 'Nothing.'

'Then stop staring at me.'

'I'm not staring.' Dean mumbled as he passed.

'Yeah course.' Sam whispered as Dean exited the motel.

* * *

The walk to the road turned out to be quite interesting, Dean found that Sam's behaviour seemed to change drastically when out in the dark and it was something, probably he and Sam too, hadn't noticed, back in Florida they had spent the time in the motel and the only time Sam had been out at night, he was too busy saving Dean's ass or being attacked to pay much attention to whatever was around them. 

During the day Sam had now gotten to the point of being tolerant in other peoples presence, able to stand next to someone and not clam up, if they touched him, he would panic a little, not so much when Dean was beside him, more when he was alone, and he was getting better with his conversational skills, able to speak more openly with strangers. Dean also knew now Sam was wary at night, but nothing compared to how he was on the way to Redford, however he was certain that Sam's sudden reversion was due to the fact that he now knew that most of the people who had broken his brother in the first place was free again.

Dean started himself as a fist curled into the back of his coat. 'Sam I think it was a cat dude calm down.'

'Sorry.' Sam mumbled and Dean could just tell from the tone, that Sam was feeling humiliated and probably, knowing his brother, feeling pretty pathetic.

'No its okay…look I can see the turn off for the road.' Dean pointed at a small turning that came off the main one. 'I think that's Redford.'

'Yeah.' Sam mumbled as he stepped past a group of men, one semi-conscious and wearing nothing but boxers, being dragged to a bench across the road, his friends wielding a pair of fluffy handcuffs laughing uproariously.

As he dodged another two men who were obviously part of the group, Sam guessed because of their chosen attire, he felt Dean grab his arm and lead him out of the pathway and in Sam's opinion pushing him just slightly ahead of Dean, but out to his right so he was in a more protected position.

* * *

'What time is it?' Sam mumbled as he hunched his shoulders and lowered his head as a woman brushed past them, stumbling in her ridiculously high heels. 

'Little after twenty to one.' Dean replied as he looked down the streets, taking in the manicured homes that lined the streets on either sides and then to the bar which was placed just opposite the turning into Redford. The bar was teeming with locals and he understood now why Maurice had chosen Redford, with the bar opposite and the homes nearby as well as the homes that the road most likely led to, it was prime hunting grounds. It also made it difficult for the brothers, there was most likely to be a lot of people walking down it and with homes in close quarters, using the guns could prove difficult if the residence became alarmed.

'Dean….you know, at some point…I mean this road, it's a what, mile stretch…we're going to have to-'

'Don't even say it…We stay within eye shot of one another, understand…If that guy who slashed the tires is still around…' He adjusted the duffel, which he had ended up carrying, on his shoulder and tilted his head to the right a little. 'We can't risk being caught alone; we don't want to end up being its lunch.' Dean shrugged.

'I guess.'

'Besides, we just go where the people go, so far this thing hasn't attacked anyone that is in groups, so if we stick together we shouldn't have a problem with the ghost ourselves.' Dean smiled smugly, acting almost like he had been the person to invent the phone or something, eliciting a weak eye roll from the younger.

'I guess.'

'Is that all you can say.' Dean pulled out his flashlight as they turned down Redford, the damn road wasn't lit up by street lamps like the main street and the road was at first just the back of some houses, but as they progressed further it gave way to small woodlands, which hung over the road and Dean wondered what possessed some people to walk down here alone.

* * *

'Who do you think it was?' Sam's sudden hushed whisper sent a chill up Dean's spine as the words sliced through the silence. 

'Who?' Dean asked as he swung the maglite from side to side, before resting it on his brother's face.

'Who did in your car?' Sam pushed the hand away and rubbing his eyes, which now had dark spots dancing in his vision when he blinked.

'No idea. Obviously though, someone who doesn't want us to leave, I mean what could they have possibly gotten out of it, the tapes were still there, the radio, the thirty dollars in the glove compartment was still there, as well as the frigging gun I stashed there-'

'Wait, we have thirty dollars in the glove compartment?'

'Sam…' With his back turned to his brother he let a smirk come into play, sometimes it was like Christmas and his birthday rolled into one, when Sam finally allowed himself to joke.

'Yeah, I know, and I mean they could have gone for the Aston Martin parked at the far end.'

Dean nodded and continued scanning the area.

* * *

'I mean it Dean, I need a leak.' 

'And I said go in the damn bushes.'

'No…' Sam hissed.

'Why couldn't you go before we left?' Dean looked over at his brother who was sat on the ground no more than five steps from where he was leant against the broad tree of a disfigured oak. The sky was now a hued gold and pink, both colours mixing and tinged with the faintest of blue which would eventually cover the sky.

'Dean that was nearly six hours ago.'

'What the hell is wrong with your bladder?' Dean muttered. He looked down to his right and frowned. 'Sam police again, back up.' Both brothers stood up and moved back, concealing themselves out of sight, they waited until the cruisers had passed before moving back out onto the road.

'Fourth one in the last five hours.'

'Must be patrolling, watching out for anyone suspicious.' Dean explained to the best of his knowledge. He lifted his hand and pointed towards a light haired male, it was the third person the brother's had seen so far, alone, and they watched him discreetly as he headed off down the road.

They followed him for a short distance and once he had exited the road Sam sighed and pointed at the bar, which was only a short distance from them, now they had moved back to the top of Redford.

'Look Dean, can't we just…I can go by myself, Bar'll be pretty much empty.'

'No!' Dean faltered and chewed his bottom lip as the barked answer was a little harsher than intended. 'No, might as well as it's right there, won't be more than ten mins tops right.' And Sam nodded.

* * *

Joey glanced up from the table he was sat at, set back far in the corner out of sight of the bartender he watched as the two men entered the bar, the taller and darker haired one was hunched and looked slightly nervous as he jumped past a drunk that had yet to go home and headed into the bathroom. The lighter haired of the two sat at the bar and Joey could tell he was scoping out the area. Pulling his cap lower on his head he pulled himself up and slipped past the lighter haired, praying to god he wasn't noticed and shooting the man one last look he pushed open the restroom door and slipped inside.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Okay guys, I promise after Boxing Day the updates will return to one a day, it's just been a little hard writing around the Xmas period with work and family, so I apologise again for the wait. So it's building up and don't worry it'll soon get more exciting…hopefully, anyway I would love to know what you think so PLEASE REVIEW!! And the next chapter will be after Boxing Day…sorry but family…they probably won't let me near the computer at Xmas….But anyway MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LOVELY READERS!! HOPE YOU GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT AND HAVE A GREAT TIME!! 

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, IT MEANS SO MUCH!

P.S. Tobes if you're reading this, sorry I didn't get round to sending the PM but I will speak to you soon Hun, have a great Christmas!!! I'd send you Sam for xmas, but I'm still working on how to get Dean first LOL!


	11. Chapter 11

Face Your Fears

Chapter 11

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Sam was reaching to turn off the taps when a hand wrapped around the back of his neck and span him round, out of pure instinct, one still ingrained in him, despite what had happened in the last few weeks, he bought his elbow back hard and the grip was gone, as the person who had grabbed him had his breath forced from his body.

Sam span and his eyes looked desperately to the door, it took a moment but his jaw finally managed to unhinge, but before he could shout for his brother a hand was clamped hard over his mouth and his legs were swept out from underneath him, he hit the ground hard, but not before his head hit the sink as he went down, leaving a small splatter of blood on the side of the white porcelain and blood form a hairline cut trickling down his paled face. He swept out with his own feet, but his legs were quickly straddled and the hand that had been re-clamped over his mouth pressed harder and Sam felt his breath quicken and all thoughts of fighting back, which he knew he could do, vanished as something cold pressed against the soft skin under his jaw and slightly above his throat.

'Hey Sammy.' Joey snarled, tipping his head back so the hat shadowing his face fell off, he grinned at Sam's look of fear and he added pressure to his weapon, the tip of the knife now piercing the skin, letting a small red bead escaped and trace a pattern on the silver blade. 'Miss me.'

'No but I sure did.' A sarcastic voice cut through the tension in the restroom, the thump of the door closing echoing through the sudden silence of the room, and before Joey could move searing pain shot through the arm carrying the knife and he dropped it and scrambled away from the younger Winchester.

'Shit.' Joey whispered as he wrapped his hand around the hilt of the small dagger that was embedded deep in his arm and the throw so violent, that Joey was certain that the knife was tickling his humerus.

Sam scrambled back, but not before Joey made an attempt to lunge for the Winchester, attempting to use him as a shield, however the action was not missed by the third man; Dean grabbed the nearest item and threw it at the gang member.

Joey dodged the trashcan and putting his hand back against the hilt of the knife he looked desperately towards the single window.

'I don't think so!' Dean ran the short length as Joey grabbed for the window ledge.

'No don't!' Joey shouted as Dean grabbed him and threw him back, he knew he had taken Dean on before, hell Sam was a lot easier, but now he was weakened, the knife, still in his arm, prevented blood from escaping, but the pain radiating through that arm made it useless.

Dean's face was one of pure rage and he didn't hesitate to slam his fist three times into Joey's unprotected face, before bringing his knee up and smashing it into his stomach.

'Dean!' The weak cry from behind didn't hit the older brother's ears and he punched Joey twice more, and Joey's legs sagged underneath him.

* * *

'Dean!' Dean went to kick at the fallen man, when two hands wrapped around his arm and pulled. 'That's enough…Please.' Dean stepped back and as he did he heard the door to the restroom open. Before the bartender and the other patron could ask or yell, Dean turned his head ever so slightly, making sure to keep Joey in his peripheral vision.

'Call the police; tell them we've found one of the escaped convicts, Joseph.' Dean grinned at the man, who was breathing harshly on the cold ground. The door slammed shut and Dean crouched to his level.

'You think I didn't see you.' Dean hissed.

Joey lifted his head, the head bobbing drunkenly as it tried to meet the Winchester's eyes.

'You think I wouldn't be watching out for him…' He bobbed his head towards Sam. 'You think I'd make the same mistake twice, especially when I know you sack of shits are free.' He wrapped his fist in the blooded shirt and pulled him towards him. 'So Joey, was it you who followed us from Colorado, was it you who smashed up my car?' He shook the man. 'Well! Not so talkative when you've lost.' Dean sneered.

'Dean.'

'Sam, stay back.' Dean held a hand out towards his brother, not missing the tremble in his brother's voice, or how low he spoke. Joey mumbled something. 'What?!'

'How'd you like your new brother, we broke him good didn't we.' Joey almost gloated; tensing as he saw the fist clench and the second later closed his eyes as the hand met his nose.

'You think this is funny!' Dean snarled.

'You'll soon be dead…' Another fist and Joey heard Sam shuffling awkwardly behind.

'Well you made a mistake trying a second time bitch.' Dean spat.

'Oh no, we're going to kill you Winchester, I just made the mistake of not being able to wait until the others got here, always have been greedy.' He gave a bloody smirk, his teeth dyed red from his split tongue. '…after what you did, what you made me go through for two fucking weeks, they'll soon be here and you two will die, slow….and they'll kill Sam first and make you watch, make you suffer for what you did to us!'

'You deserved it!' Dean yelled. 'You deserved it you sadistic bastards! You beat my brother almost to death! You killed those people and tried to kill that family! You sons a bitches should be rotting in hell!'

Joey simply smirked again, but he was mentally kicking himself, when he had seen them break apart he had jumped at the chance to get the youngest, Sam had been the main cause of their torture in jail, he had told the police, he had pointed at the pictures.

He had been following them for a long time now, even when they went to the motel, they remained together, when they left and he followed them to the road they had stayed together, the older not letting the younger from sight. And Dean was the most dangerous of the pair and Joey had known that he could never face them together.

* * *

'Dean….'

Joey rolled his head and stared at the younger one. 'They'll come after you first runt!' The sharp slap to the side of the face had him clenching his teeth.

'Don't you dare speak to him!' Dean snapped.

The soft sounds of sirens had Dean smiling. 'You know, they won't make the same mistake…there is no way in hell you're getting back out of jail now.'

Joey looked to the door and then to the window. 'JD is coming you know…him and Lee and Ace, Nate…' Speaking the youngest member's name had Sam eliciting a tiny whimper, neither had known of his escape.

'Yeah well now you've told us, will tell the cops…' Dean frowned as Joey let out a garbled laugh and fixed his eyes on the green of the older Winchester.

'You think they'll catch them…I made a fools error, but I'm not JD and I am definitely not Lee….you and your brother are dead….and don't worry Sam, Ace can't wait to meet you again...He's taking it on himself personally to kill you…we were all disappointed to hear you weren't burnt to death….'

'Shut the fuck up!' Dean stood up and slammed his foot into Joey's chest; there was a loud snap as a rib broke and a loud cry from the owner.

* * *

Hands suddenly grabbed Dean and pulled him away. 'Your brother…is….dead Dean! Then…you!'

Dean was pulled silently from the room by the police, who were all prepared for a fight with one of the elusive prisoners, but all were shocked to see the beaten man.

Dean was pulled to one of the table, where the bartender was being questioned, and a policeman was waiting to talk to him. But Dean's mind was somewhere else. 'Sam!' He looked around frantically, the place was teeming with police and he heard an ambulance outside and what was likely a loud crowd. 'Sam! My brother...wait!' He pulled against the man holding him. 'My brother, you don't….'

'Sir, you just beat up a-'

'WARREN!' Dean suddenly yelled. 'MY NAME IS DEAN WARREN!' He screamed it at the top of his voice and the person holding him swore quietly and many of the cops froze, obviously they knew the name and the connection, and it was almost certain to most there that this was no coincidence.

'As in the brother who…Christ….Ed!' The cop holding him released him and looked around. 'Where's the other boy!'

Dean was already pushing back towards the restroom, but it was clear that Sam was not there. 'Has anyone seen my brother? Tall, dark hair, anyone?' Dena span around, panic overtaking. 'He was right here for fuck sake! He can't be missed!'

'Mr Warren we need to speak….was he following you? Do you know of where the others may be? Was the attack in defence?' Another cop had grabbed his arm. 'Mr Warren!'

'I don't have time for this, yes, he was following us and he attacked my brother, now I need to find him…has anyone…get off me…' Dean pulled his arm from the grip and ran towards the door, grabbing their duffel as he passed, and pushed it open, stepping it out into the cool morning air.

'SAM!' He looked around at the crowd that had begun to gather and eyed the ambulance, searching desperately for that mop of brown hair and that six four frame.

* * *

The doors bumped him from behind and the medics appeared carrying Joey on a stretcher.

Joey grinned despite his predicament. 'Alone again….'

Dean stepped forward fists clenched, but luckily for Joe, a voice called to him, making him turn from the escapee. 'Sir, your brother was seen running down Redford Rd.' One of the police approached, slightly breathless. 'Found out some of our officers had pulled him out and he panicked, broke free and just ran...they have started searching.'

Dean swore loudly. 'Redford you sure.'

The man nodded, but as Dean tried to pass he grabbed him. 'Look I know you're worried and being who you are, we would like you to go with some police, they can offer protection, turns out Witness protection have been trying to locate you for some time now, with Daxford found, they fear the rest of the gang may not be far behind….'

'Look thanks and all, but we can take care of ourselves.' Dean said, a little curt than intended and brushing a bloodied hand through his light hair he took several steps back. The officer nodded and just as Dean turned to leave he put a hand on his shoulder.

'The tender is not pressing charges and to tell you the truth it is highly unlikely you would be convicted by any judge anyway, seeing as who you are and that he did initiate the attack...'

'Thank you….but I have to go.' Dean narrowed his eyes and again his voice sounded terse and cold.

The officer nodded. 'But we'd like you to give us a number; we will need to ask questions.'

'Look I need to find my brother and I don't have time to talk you right now…we're staying at the Black Horse Motel.' Dean broke free of all contact and ran towards the road.

* * *

JD and Lee exchanged glances as his cell rang, and with a slow almost robotic movement he tugged it free of his dark jacket and held the small flip phone in front of him. 'It's Andi.' He mumbled.

There was a squeak as the leather of the back seat moved, as Ace leant forward. 'What does she want? We're meeting up at the motel aren't we?'

'Yeah, we should be there in a bout two hours, why is she ringing?'

Lee snorted in the driver's seat and pulling the phone from his brother's hands he shot him a glance. 'Maybe if you answered the damn thing!' He flipped it open and held it to his ear. 'Andi?'

JD and Ace looked to each other, but both their eyes were suddenly drawn to Lee as he sat bolt upright and the car swerved into the other lane. 'WHAT!'

'What's going on!?' JD snapped as Lee pulled the car to the side of the road and climbed out, pressing the phone harder against his ear.

'How!?'

'Lee!' Lee held his hand up and turned back to the phone, his expression turning cold, he turned and JD felt a shiver run up his spine as his brother gave him that look. 'Dammit Lee, what's happening!'

Lee closed the phone and held it to his mouth for a moment, letting the cool plastic run several time across his chin and lips, allowing himself to cool down, before turning to the two men. 'Joey's been caught.'

'WHAT!' The two voices shouted simultaneously.

'What happened?'

Lee sucked on his tongue for a moment before looking directly at JD. 'Dean happened Jeffery.' He snapped. 'This would never have happened if I hadn't left!'

'But you did leave!' JD shouted. 'So don't blame this on me!'

'We don't have time to argue you two; we need to get back to Andi and Nate and you can take out all your repressed brotherly issues out on the Winchesters!' Ace shouted, staring from one brother to the other. Lee waited until JD shifted back into his own seat, drawing his hood down further on his head, before he climbed back into the drivers seats.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Hey guys! Hope everyone had a lovely Xmas and boxing day and got everything they wanted and scoffed their faces with the richest and fattest food LOL. I hope that was an okay chapter, so Joey underestimated our Dean and as a result he is now on his way back to jail, which JD is definitely not happy about. Next chapter will be up tomorrow and our boys finally get to see the Redford Ghost….hope to see you there. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! IT MEANS A LOT THAT YOU TAKE THE TIME AND MAKES ME HAPPY TO KEEP WRITING! SO KEEP EM COMING!!


	12. Chapter 12

Face Your Fears

Chapter 12

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Dean stumbled as he hit a crack in the road; too busy searching he wasn't able to correct himself and he went down hard on his knees, his hands slamming into the concrete and the duffel skidding away from him. Biting his lip to smother the small moan of pain he pushed himself back, so he was resting on his knees and glanced around him. _Sam, where are you?_

With a grunt he pushed himself up and pulling the duffle back onto his shoulder, he started off back down the road. 'Sammy!'

'Come on Sam, this is so not the time or road for this.' Dean whispered more to himself as he walked stiffly down the sidewalk, Sam and he had been on no less than fifteen minutes prior. _That short a time. _Dean wondered, amazed by how time seemed to have slowed down for him.

'SAM!'

A sharp movement to his left had him spinning to face it, his hand moving to the back of his jeans, ghosting over the gun stuck down the back of his pants. A shadow moved back into the trees, followed shortly by another. Wrapping his hand around the gun he pulled it from the back of his jeans and edged closer towards the trees, keeping the gun low and pointing towards the ground, as he flicked off the safety.

'I see him!' A voice yelled and Dean suddenly realised they were police that were looking for his brother also, and he quickly flicked the safety back on and stowed the gun away.

There was movement up ahead and Dean ran towards it, staying on the road he followed the running shadow from the open space, still unsure who he was following. A cop broke out from the tree line behind him and called to him. 

'Hey!'

'It's okay!' Dean called turning to face him, making sure to keep his hands up so they could see he was defenceless. 'It's my brother…' The officer nodded and Dean turned his head to his left. 'I can handle it.' The officer and Dean stared at one another for a moment before the officer nodded and spoke into the radio he had attached to his belt. They made eye contact a second time and the light haired officer reluctantly backed off, moving back towards the bar.

* * *

Dean stepped into the trees and caught sight of a shadowed figure moving further into the woods, and by the tall frame and familiar gait, he knew it was Sam. 'Sammy!' The shadowed figure, turned towards him. Stepping from beneath the boughs of the trees and hitting a patch of sunlight which peeked through the bare patches of the trees, where browning leaves had fallen to the coat the ground, Dean could make out his brother's pale face and the lines of red where blood had woven a trail down his face. Sam saw him first and Dean had to yell his name a second time as his brother looked as though he was going to run.

Sam faltered and span to face him, crouched and looking awfully small for his size. He caught sight of the older man and looked around him warily before breathing out. 'Dean?' Dean stepped towards him and nodded, Sam gave a heavy sigh and let himself fall to his knees, as Dean caught up to the younger.

'Shit Sam, talk about scaring the crap out of me.' Dean admitted falling to his own knees in front of Sam, wincing as grazed knees, for a second time hit the packed dirt. He noticed the tremble in his brother's hands and the rapid breathing that alerted Dean that Sam was very close to another panic attack.

Sam turned weary eyes to him and sighed. 'I'm sorry….it's just…'

'Sam it was my fault…I shouldn't have let you go in there alone.' Dean shook his head looked down at the dirt, unable to meet his brother eyes.

'Dean you can't be with me 24/7' Sam whispered, his voice hitching as he took a sharp intake of breath.

'I know, but Redford…are you kidding me!' Dean snapped grabbing Sam's forearms and squeezing them, green eyes narrowed and staring quizzically at his brother.

'I didn't…there was….I'm sorry.' Sam choked, his eyes streaming as he felt the pain in his chest increase.

'Stop apologising Sam….Jesus.' Dean let go of one arm and ran his hand over his face. As he let them fall away he caught sight of his brother's flushed face and the hand clasping against his chest. 'Damn it…Sam? It's okay…This is all screwed up!' Dean edged closer and putting his hand at the spot between Sam's shoulder blade he gently rubbed his back and took calm deep breathes himself, and slowly Sam's breathing calmed and matched his. 'That's it just…breath.'

He carried on murmuring to his brother for several more minutes before he lifted his hand away and moved back into Sam's line of view, a concerned expression on his face. 'They got him though…one down.' He attempted a cheery smile, but when Sam did nothing but gaze blankly at him, his hands once more moved over his face.

'Your hands.' Sam mumbled quietly, shifting in the dead leaves.

Dean pulled his hand from his face and held it out; he flexed the fingers and wiped the blood from his knuckles down his jeans. 'I don't care about them….' He frowned suddenly remembering the patch of red he had spotted earlier on the sink. 'Are you okay, you hit your head hard?'

'How do you know, you came in…' Sam trailed off as memories of Joey grabbing him flashed through his head.

'I saw the sink and your head, doesn't take a genius to figure it out Sam.' Dean murmured as he grabbed Sam's face gently by the chin and tilted his head, looking at the cut and Sam's chin, then eyes. 'I think you're okay. Nothing that calls for a hospital.'

Sam pushed his brother's hand away and stared despondently at the ground. 'Sam I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, I…I waited a moment…just to…I shouldn't have waited so long…I had to plan it and I….'

'It's okay; he would have killed me if it wasn't for you.' Sam whispered, talking down at the ground. 'But you didn't have to beat him that badly Dean.'

'You're joking right….he held a knife to your throat!' Dean yelled, pointing toward the bar and lowering his head, trying to make out his brothers expression. 'After everything he's done to us, you say he didn't deserve that!' He closed his mouth and stared at his younger brother, his face tight and eyes blazing. 'Sam!'

'I don't know.' Sam whimpered. 'Dean, I've never…you were….you kinda scared me.' Sam admitted. 'You were just…'

'I scared you.' If it wasn't for the fact his brother was going through some sort of crisis right now, Dean would have found the confession somewhat hilarious.

'I had no choice Sam. He deserved everything he got and I'm not sorry.' Dean stated as he pushed himself to his feet. 'Now come on.' He held his hand out to pull Sam up. 'Come on.' He flexed his fingers and Sam hesitated before to Dean's immense relief he took Dean's hand and let his brother pull him up.

'You okay.' Dean questioned grabbing hold of Sam's elbow as he swayed and held a hand to his head.

'I'm fine….and I understand…if the situation was reversed…I would have probably done the same.' Sam whispered and Dean simply nodded.

* * *

Both of the brothers stood there and then unexpectedly Sam bought his hand around and slammed a closed fist into the nearest trunk, Dean flinched at the loud thud and he stared at his brother, surprised.

'Sam?'

'I tried.' Sam murmured looking out at the road. 'To fight back, the knife…Dean he said they were coming.' At this he looked at Dean, hoping that he had just imagined that part.

Dean's jaw simply tightened and he looked away from Sam.

'And they said…who the hell is Lee.' Sam whispered and Dean caught the fear in his brother's eyes. Eyes that normally shined with laughter and knowledge, now dull and pained and Dean cursed fervently in his mind towards all those that had reduced his brother to this. 'Was I so badly fucked up that I forgot there was another person?'

'There was no Lee.' Dean whispered. 'I remember all those bastards. There was no Lee.' He saw the questioning expression on his siblings face and he shook his head.

Dean lifted his hand to rest it on Sam's shoulder when a scream echoed through the forest and several gun shots. Dean's hand dropped and he span to face the direction in which the scream had been heard; he then turned his head to look at Sam, who had done the same. Both looked at one another, before Dean swore and realisation hit Sam. 'The ghost!'

Ripping open the duffel he had left lying in the dirt he pulled out the shotguns, throwing one to Sam, who clumsily fumbled with it, before taking the familiar weapon in his shaking hands.

'Shoot anything that comes towards you Sam!' Dean ordered as he ran towards the scream.

'You can't go after this thing alone!' _Don't leave me alone_

'Stay there and don't let anyone come near you!' He screamed over his shoulder.

* * *

Dean stepped out onto the road, shotgun held tightly in his grasp; feet pounded the concrete as he moved swiftly over solid ground. 'Holy-' He skidded to a halt as he saw the light haired cop from before standing frozen as a white mist wound itself round his legs, his mouth was open in a soundless scream, his gun, Dean could see was lying in the middle of the road, the silver glinting in the morning sun.

The eyes of the cop looked pleadingly at the older Winchester who had suddenly remembered what was happening, swinging his gun up he fired at the white mist. The rock salt hit it and the man's leg sending the mist vanishing and the cop to his knees, his vocal cords unfroze and he yelled out to Dean, his face contorting in pain.

'What was that?' The man whimpered as Dean ran towards him, gun outstretched.

'Uh…I think it was a ghost.'

'What!' The mans disbelieving glance wasn't something he was unfamiliar with.

'Come on, we need to go!' Dean twirled about and aimed his gun towards the trees. 'Quick move!' The words had barely left his mouth when the white mist sprung from the trees and coiled itself around the cop's legs, jerking them out from beneath him like a spiritual lasso.

'Hey!' Dean yelled and he steadied his gun, he fired a shot but this time the mist moved away and it swirled and formed a face, which sneered at the Winchester before completely coating the cop. 'No!' There was no way he could reload and then if he had the chance, to shoot without hitting the man. Instead he lunged for the man, his fingers closed on air as the man vanished in a swirl of white, leaving Dean lying on his stomach staring at the empty woods in front of him.

* * *

Dean slammed his fist into the concrete. 'DAMMIT!' He pushed himself up with his arms staring almost hopefully into the trees.

'Dean?'

The soft footsteps on concrete had Dean moving his head ever so slightly.

'Dean? What…why didn't you shoot it!'

'I did! It came back….I hesitated.' Dean murmured as he pushed back so he was seated on the ground. 'I didn't want to hit him.' He turned his head to stare at his brother. 'I told you to stay back!' He snapped.

'I heard you yell.'

'So you came anyway! Dammit Sam…' He stood up and his head snapped back to look at the woods. 'It mentioned caves didn't it. In the research you did.' He stared at his brother, who seemed to have shrunk a foot.

Sam nodded and stepped up beside Dean. 'A reserve, not far from here-'

'We need to find that cave.' Dean really looked at his brother, who still had that pale complexion, his dark hair sticking to the dried blood on his face.

'It wasn't you fault.' Sam murmured.

'Well I didn't exactly save him Sam.' Dean snapped as he brushed past his brother and gathered up the shotgun.

'You tried…I'm sorry.' Sam sighed. 'If I wasn't so pathetic and hadn't run, then he wouldn't have even been here…'

'Stop it!' Dean turned to face him, finger outstretched he pressed it hard into Sam's chest. 'I don't want to hear another word Sam….this wasn't your fault so stop turnign it on yourself all the time! You can't help it!' Dean shouted his voice weary.

Sam went quiet and turned away from his brother, rubbing a hand over his cheek he scrubbed at the dry blood, letting the small flakes dust his hand.

'Police will probably be on their way, after hearing the shots.' Dean started walking into the woods. 'We should get back to the motel and start researching; we have two days until it returns.' Dean said flatly.

Sam looked back at the bar and lanced his hands together, running his fingers over each other.

Dean's soft voice startled him. 'Sam?'

He blinked heavily but didn't look away from the blinking lights at the top of the road. 'Yeah.'

'I can't look out for you if you don't follow.' Dean called from where he was stood waiting for the younger and Sam heard despite the sarcastic tone, the concern in his brother's voice, and Dean recognised the look in his brother's eyes, and followed the younger brother's gaze to the bar. _They're not going to get you Sam, I promise.

* * *

_

**Spiritwolf13**- So I hope that wasn't too bad and in the next chapter, which will be up tomorrow, JD will finally make it into the little town and Dean tries to help Sam who is starting to panic as he realises that he will soon have to face him. So I hope to see you tomorrow and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!

THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER DESPITE THE STUPID ALERT PROBLEM! IT MEANS A LOT THAT YOU TAKE THE TIME AND MAKES ME HAPPY TO KEEP WRITING! SO KEEP EM COMING!!


	13. Chapter 13

Face Your Fears

Chapter 13

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

'Sam.' Dean paused as he exited the blue Renault Clio, standing with one leg still in the car and both hands on the door, he pointed to the motel. 'I'll be in a minute…find the research; I think it's in the laptop bag. I've got to get rid of the prints.' He pulled a torn rag, well part of an old tee, from his pocket and looked quickly around him, before ducking back inside.

'I can't believe you stole that car.' Sam mumbled as the duffel was thrown at him.

'Well I wasn't walking back….besides it's not like we crashed it and we're giving it back...' He looked over at his brother and shrugged. 'It's no different from when you stole the car in Indiana.'

'That was crucial…if I hadn't you'd have been scarecrow food.'

'I had a plan.'

Sam hmmed and Dean sighed. 'Look JD is on his way Sam, we both know that, we didn't have an hour to spare.' Sam's face fell and went pale, his hands tugging at the hem of his jacket. Dean sighed.

'We'll call anonymous when this mess is sorted.' As Sam turned away Dean coughed and stared expectantly at his younger brother.

'What?' Sam followed Dean's gaze to the motel room behind him and he frowned. 'You want me to get my gun out to go into our room.'

'Sam after what just happened in that bar, you are not going in there without a gun in hand.' He told him. 'Shoot first ask questions later.' Dean almost smirked as he spoke the sentence his father had relayed countless times in the brother's youth.

'But what if-'

Dean cut him off. 'Even if they look like Santa, you shoot them! Do not hesitate.' He waited until Sam gave a small nod and pulled his gun out, before turning to quickly run the rag over the steering wheel, gear and doors, neither brother had bothered with the belts, after having the Impala for twenty odd years, it wasn't something that jumped to mind when getting in a car, so those were ignored as he wiped the back of the mirror and glove compartment handle, before doing the outer handles.

Slipping the rag into his jacket he surveyed the parking lot carefully before slowly moving to the room, his eyes darting back and forth and he backed towards the door, not wanting to have his back exposed.

Grasping the door handle from behind he waited a moment, listening out for any odd sounds, but thankfully the soft shuffling of his brother was all he could hear, and twisting the handle he pushed open the door and slipped inside.

* * *

The map of the reserve was spread out along the round water stained table, Dean tracing pathways and circling the caves with a sharpie. 'There were three bodies found here.' He tapped one cave. 'Six here.' He tapped another 'and then the rest in this one.' Sam, who was wiping at his face with a damp cloth, didn't speak simply followed the lines and Dean's finger as he tapped each one. 'Uh…So we need to check all three…' He turned the laptop towards his brother, which was sat open on a website that he had hacked into. 'Searched county records and turns out his body was cremated, so I'm thinking there must be something in one of his caves that is keeping him here.' He scratched the back of his head. 'Here's hoping, otherwise I have no idea how…Sam are you paying attention.'

Sam nodded and bit his lower lip, focusing on the map in front of them.

'Sam?'

'I'm listening, so how far apart from each other are these caves.'

Dean turned back to the table. 'They're all linked actually, the mouths of the caves are above ground level, but there are chambers that run underneath, we can move from one to the other that way.' He noticed Sam was chewing at the cuticle of his index finger and frowned. 'Don't do that.'

Sam nodded and pulled his finger from his mouth.

'What is it?' Dean asked as he traced the marker lines with his index, trying to see if he could find a shorter route. 'Are you worried about JD?' He got no answer. 'We'll check out and as soon as we finished the hunt we'll leave town.'

'How Dean, the car!'

Dean had completely forgotten about the Impala which was still sat broken and forlorn in its parking space. 'Uh…I forgot about her, can you….oh never mind, I'm going to give that mechanic a call and get the car towed to the garage, go through the duffel, make sure everything has ammo and there's enough salt, the ammo is in the blanket over there, had to bring in everything from the trunk.' He pointed to a wrapped up bundle in the corner of the room as he pulled his cell out and moved outside, and as the door slammed, Sam heard the muffled thump as Dean leant against the door, effectively stopping anything else getting through the door.

Sam looked to the duffle and then turning he grabbed the laptop and started clicking away. He could hear Dean talking on the other side of the door and kept looking from it to the computer. The soft click clack of the keys sounded quite eerie in the emptiness of the room.

* * *

The slam of the motel door startled Sam from his position at the computer and he shoved back hastily spinning on his feet to face Dean, gun outstretched and pointing in his brother's direction.

'Whoa whoa! Sam!' Dean stepped back, hands out in front of him. 'It's me!'

The gun lowered and Sam, embarrassed, mumbled an apology and looked down at the un-opened duffle.

'Why didn't you check the guns?' Dean frowned.

'Dean…I…It was bothering me and…uh I hacked into the police database for that town where JD….you know, his home town, and I typed in, his name to search his offences and personal file…Dean, Jeffery Parkinson….he has a brother.' Sam whispered his head tilting back so he could see Dean's face. 'Lee Parkinson…'

'Son of a bitch.' Dean slammed the lid of the laptop down. 'Older or younger.'

'Does it matter!' Sam snapped, dropping down into the chair.

'Of course it matters!' Dean said, just as sharp. 'Older or younger?'

'Older.'

Dean blinked several times and nodded. 'Guess now we know how the bastard got free…remember what Joey said?'

Sam closed his eyes. 'I made a fools error, but I'm not JD and I'm definitely not Lee…' He whispered his voice barely audible. 'Dean?'

'Look the mechanic will be here in about ten minutes, the garage is on the other side of town and luckily for us, this tiny town isn't exactly booming with customers, he said the tyres would take about an hour and the windshield will be no problem, but the door windows would take longer…a few days…So we're getting the wheels done and sorting out the windows at our next stop….so put all your stuff together and put it in the impala, it'll take several hours to get rid of Casper and we'll head over to the garage and just go.' Dean spoke as he already started gathering up the few scattered clothes.

'They'll just follow us.'

'Hey that sounds like you're giving up Sam, we're Winchesters, hunters, we're the good guys and the good guys always win.' Dean attempted one of his smug grins, but the smiled died as he brother spoke.

'This isn't fiction Dean, this is real life, sometimes the good guys, just aren't that lucky.' Sam stood up and grabbing the map, he attempted to fold it, but with his trembling hands and his flustered temperament, he ended up just scrunching it and throwing it on the floor, his eyes glistening looked up and stared, almost in an earnest manner at his brother.

Dean took a step forward, finger pointing at the younger. 'Sam, we're not giving up! We got one, and we keep going until all of them are back behind bars.' _Or in hell. _'And I don't want to hear you say anything like that again, understand!' His voice changed, and Sam was almost certain he had heard his father's voice instead of his brothers.

'Sam!'

Dean looked pleadingly at his brother, wanting the response he was after. Sam was beginning to break. 'Sam!' He warned.

Sam nodded and whispered, 'Sorry.'

Dean nodded too and picked up the map, folding it easily and stowing it inside his jacket. 'Right, so grab your things together….now Sam!'

* * *

Dean watched as the Impala turned the corner, the blue tow screeching loudly making the older Winchester cringe. The driver, a dark skinned forty something, had given the brother's a lift to the edge of the reserve, much to Dean's relief, he really didn't want to have to walk and he could tell Sam didn't want to steal another car.

The reserve was surrounded by a wire fence, Dean threw the bag over before climbing between the wires, which snagged his jacket and sent him stumbling forward as he pulled himself free. Turning he waited for Sam to follow, and the younger brother, with his height, didn't find it was any easier.

'Tell me again why we couldn't go in through the visitor's entrance.' Sam mumbled as Dean grabbed his elbow to stop him from hitting the dirt.

'You need to speak up, I can't hear you.'

'I said, why aren't we going in through the visitor's entrance.'

'Reserve Sammy.' Dean told him. 'Do you want to explain to some ranger why you're carrying a bag full of guns? No, besides the entrance is over at the east side of the park and the first cave is over in the west, so…' Dean trailed off, knowing his younger brother would be able to put two and two together. 'Now stay close, this thing might not take anyone for another day, but you can't be too careful with spirits.'

Sam nodded. 'So what do you think the spirit is doing to the people it takes?' He asked as Dean handed him a shotgun.

'I have no idea…but if it's anything like what he did when he was human, I can take a guess.'

Sam sighed and checked the shotgun was filled with rock salt, before moving after Dean.

* * *

Andi launched herself at Ace, wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled, before doing the same with Lee. She stopped herself however from embracing JD as he thundered past her and into the motel she and Nate had paid for, about half hour from where the brother's had been, she looked to Ace and Lee and they suddenly caught sight of what JD had notice first off, dried tear tracks down her cheeks, they exchanged glanced before running after JD.

'Nate?' JD stopped at the doorway and saw the youngest member laying back on the bed, his breathing shallow and his head rolling to one side, not moving, rolling, as he turned to look at who had entered the room.

'JD.' Nate smiled, breathing harshly.

'What happened?' He looked at Andi.

'Uh we had some problems…his wrists, he slit them to escape like I told you, but, the ambulance crash, it's done more damage than the wrists.' Andrea said softly as she sat down on the edge, taking hold of Nate's hand. 'I'm sorry.'

Lee and Ace hurried forward and Nate smiled at them, before coughing violently, specks of blood appearing on his pale lips, sliding like rain drops down his chin and neck.

'Shit…' Ace cursed kneeling beside his friend. 'Nate…' He reached a hand up and brushed it through the dark, matted hair.

'M'sorry.' Nate whispered as he coughed again.

JD looked at the frail body and at his brother. 'The Winchesters are the cause of this…they've….' Lee dragged him from the room.

'Lee, Nate is dying; I can't take him to a hospital!' JD whispered.

Lee turned to look at the dark haired teenager. 'Dammit, he's just a kid; he's grown so much….fuck.' He held a clenched fist to his mouth. 'What have you done?!' He snapped at his younger sibling before marching back into the room.

JD looked at the suffering boy and covered his face as Andrea crying stepped up beside him. 'Lee thinks a broken rib may have punctured his lung, what do we do?' JD looked at her and she covered her mouth and sobbed into her hands.

A few minutes later, Ace joined JD and Andrea out on the gravel beside the car. A gun shot behind them made Andrea jump, and Ace grabbed her in his arms as she wept into his chest; JD clenched his jaw and blinked harshly. Moments later Lee came out, tears evident in his eyes, gun held loose in his hand.

'We leave, now.' Lee whispered, almost certain if he spoke louder, his voice would crack. Nobody argued and Lee turned to look at the room sadly before climbing into the car.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- So that's two down, I guess Andrea wasn't too smart in her plan either. But now they're in town and the hunt for the Winchesters is just beginning and the ghost isn't done just yet either, he'll be back in a few chapters. I hope that wasn't too bad and that you are still enjoying the story. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!

Oh and has anyone ever noticed that Dean seems to have just about everything in those damn pockets, hell in one episode he pulls out a screwdriver, why the hell does he have a large screwdriver in his jacket LOL. I want that jacket!

THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND MAKE IT ALL WORTH WRITING, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO TAKE THE TIME AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!


	14. Chapter 14

Face Your Fears

Chapter 14

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Dean turned as he heard the muffled thump of his brother tripping over another patch of disturbed earth. 'You okay?'

Sam righted himself with a grunt and grabbed the bag he'd dropped from where it had fallen. Not looking his brother in the eye, he adjusted it on his shoulder and carried on walking.

'Earth to Sam…You okay.' Dean waved an arm, frowning as Sam only caught the hurried motion and stepped back, colliding with the trunk of an aspen several steps behind. 'Relax Sammy, it's me!' Dean stepped forward slowly and checked his brother from head to toe, seeing if there was something amiss, but when he came up dry he sighed. 'Sam?'

Sam lifted a hand and rubbed at his face. 'I'm fine, thinking…you startled me.'

'Thinking about what.' Dean crouched to pick up the bag, but Sam's hand rested on his arm and pushed it away, so he could pick up his own.

'Everything, the ghost, them.' Sam murmured leaning back against the tree, the bag swinging lazily in his hand.

'Why don't we rest for a bit…Casper isn't going anywhere soon….' Dean went to take his bag from his shoulder, but Sam pushed past him and carried on walking, his heels digging in the mud and hands grabbing at low branches to help with his uphill struggle. 'Sam, rest a little, you look…Or not.' Dean held out his hands as Sam turned and fixed him with a cold look.

'I'm fine Dean.' Sam lied, bringing a hand up to unconsciously to gently rub at his temple, hissing slightly as his hand moved over the small cut and bruise bump where his head had hit the sink.

'Okay…if you're sure.' Dean sighed and moved after the younger, alert to his brother's steps, noting the scuffling steps and the squinting of his brother's eyes and furrow of his brow, common signs that Sam had a headache and there was no way he had missed the last movement of the hand across the temple.

Sam had moved several more steps when he had to close his eyes as the sun caused his headache to flare, paying no attention, he stood on a thick branch, which rolled underfoot and if it wasn't for Dean grabbing his arms from behind and pushing him forward, he would have taken both of them downhill.

'Sam, rest now.' It was an order and surprisingly Sam accepted it. 'Headache?'

Sam sighed and nodded, his bag slid from his shoulders and rolled a couple of feet back down the hill and with a dejected expression he sat down in the dirt and leant back, his aching head resting against the tree behind.

'Here.' Dean rummaged through his own bag, pulling out a packet of Tylenol and a bottle of water and handing it over to Sam. 'And I have some snicker bars somewhere, if you're hungry.' Dean murmured, pushing some of the weapons aside and trying to locate the chocolate he knew he had stashed in there.

'Water's enough.' Sam half smiled, putting the pills in his mouth and pressing the bottle to his lips. 'Thanks.'

Dean nodded and patted him on the knee. 'Stay here and rest a bit, I'm going to go look ahead.' He skidded down the hill to retrieve his brother's bag, pulling a shotgun from it as he did. 'Okay, unless it's me, shoot anything that moves.'

'What is it?' Sam gestured to the gun with a pained nod of the head.

'Rock Salt, so keep your .45 out as well, in case a yogi comes a-calling.' Dean quickly added as a low rumble was heard from further in the forest, and Dean prayed that it was a passing car.

Sam nodded and offered Dean the water, freeing up his hand, so he could take out his pistol.

Dean nodded and hoisting up his duffel, started up the rest of the way.

* * *

'They checked out about half hour ago.' Andi slammed the door shut and twisted to look at Ace in the back seat, before looking at Lee.

'Where'd they go?'

'I have no idea, guy didn't know, he said the mechanic picked them up, to take the car to the shop…' She paused as the door opened and JD slipped inside. She coughed to clear her throat before continuing. 'So I say we need to go and talk to-'

'No need.' JD interrupted, a smug smile barely seen under the dark hood that shadowed his features. 'Found this in their room wedged beneath the table.' He held up a sheet of paper. 'There's a reserve, they went there, the babble on this page is about caves and a guy called Maurice summing or other, so put your foot down brother and lets go. It's about a ten minute drive, by your driving that is Lee.' JD turned to face the front and tossed the crumpled paper out the window.

* * *

Dean paused as the ground grew flatter and turned back to survey the area, from where he was standing he could see his brother sat as he had left him, but from what he could see, was now sleeping. He shook his head and putting his fingers to his mouth, let out a high pitched whistle.

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle as his brother lurched forward, waking with a snap and lifted the gun that had sat loosely in his hands, Dean let out another whistle, a lower pitched one and he saw Sam relax and let the gun relax his hand, obviously recognising the message they had sorted out between them as youngsters.

'You'll make me grey Sam.' Dean murmured as he stepped back and started moving along the trail he'd found himself on, hands running conciously through his short light brown hair.

There was a soft rumble and he turned his head, there was another and this time he caught sight of the road from where he stood, as another rumbled sounded he saw the black car drive past and at his vantage point, he watched the road for a moment.

A crow above him cawed harshly and he looked up at the black, beady eyed bird, it spread its wings and cawed again. _Stupid scavenger. _Dean scoffed and flapped his arms; he'd never really like birds, not after that stupid demon in the bird sanctuary down in Florida that had thought he and a twelve year old Sam didn't need their eyes. That and Crows were often perceived as the birds of death and in effect a bad omen.

The bird swooped low from it's branch and past the youngest Winchester, before winging over the trees, Dean followed it with his eyes and as he did it turned towards the east and Dean realised he was high enough that he could just about see the entrance from here, though it was still a little obscured, he didn't miss the BMW pulling in or the ranger, who was leaning in the window to suddenly drop like a stone, the black specks of other scavengers circling over the Ranger who was lying too still on the ground, a dark patch around his upper body, the car moved further forward and out of the clear open area and into the trees.

At first, almost on instinct he took several steps down the trail, hand on the hilt of his gun, but soon rationality pulled him to a stop and he felt his inner turmoil rising, he was suddenly torn with running as fast as he could back to his brother, or following the hunting instinct and his curiosity and investigating what had just happened, though he was fairly sure he knew.

Stepping backwards he soon found himself standing at the top of the hill watching his younger brother, his eyes fleeted between him and the trail that wove its way on a much clearer path, back towards the main entrance.

* * *

'Dammit.' He slid down the hill, his hands grabbing at branches to steady himself as the dirt shifted beneath his hastening feet.

Sam saw him coming and stood up to catch him if needed. 'What is it?' Sam noticed the expression on his face and gripped the gun tighter in his hand as Dean finally slowed to a sliding stop at the younger's feet.

'Come on.' Dean snatched up his brother's bag along with his own and grabbed for his brother's elbow, but Sam anticipated the move and stepped away with a frown.

'Dean where are we going?'

'I saw something….Sam…I need you to remember something important, when JD kidnapped you, what car did he drive.'

'I don't think-'

Dean shook his arm. 'Sam! What car did he like to drive?'

'A BMW.' Sam whispered, dropping his head to stare at oddly shaped leaf, which he suddenly found more interesting than his brother's face. 'Why?'

Dean was thankful Sam didn't want to look at him, because if he had, he would have seen the minuscule flash of panic and concern that ran across his face, before he was able to put the mask back on. 'Right…come on…'Grabbing his brother's arm in a very tight grasp he began tugging on his arm and pulling him up the arm.

'Dean.' Sam gasped as his feet slipped on churned mud and his brother pulled harshly at his arm in an attempt to stop him from falling. 'Ow…let go.' He hissed as Dean tugged on his arm again. 'Dean I mean it!' Sam yelled and he saw Dean stiffen. 'Dean…What's wrong with you!' His arm was dropped and he cradled it against his chest.

'Shit, sorry Sam.'

'It's okay.' Sam whispered, turning away from his brother's suddenly concerning gaze.

'No it's not….look I saw something…down at the….Sam I think JD has followed us here.' Dean said bluntly.

Sam stilled the rubbing of his arm and his head suddenly snapped from where it was staring at his feet, to his brother's face. 'What….are you sure.'

'No…but I'm fairly certain…we have to get to the caves and find the object tied to the ghost, salt and burn it, then head to the mechanics and get the hell outta here.'

Sam stepped back and Dean shook his head already anticipating his moves. 'Don't you dare.' He lunged for his brother as Sam suddenly turned and headed back down the hill. 'SAM!' He covered his mouth and swore quietly behind his palm. Throwing the two duffels onto the dirt he went off in pursuit of Sam.

* * *

His foot slipped from underneath him and he reached out for something to grab, unluckily the branch he grabbed snapped and Dean ended up rolling the rest of the way and landing in a rather undignified heap at the point in which the hill had began to level out. Muttering curses he pulled himself up, testing all his limbs quickly before spying his tall limbed brother moving up ahead.

'Sammy!' He called, pushing himself up he wiped his muddied hands down his jeans and ran towards him. Sam was breathing harshly, the kids breathing easily heard from the few metres behind, where Dean was.

* * *

Sam stumbled and lost his footing, falling down hard onto his hands and knees he waited, he was finding it increasingly hard to bring air into his lungs and his vision felt blurred, so when hands grabbed him around the waist and attempted to pull him up, he yelled out sharply and spinning he slammed the person hard against the nearest tree, stepping only a few steps away someone grabbed him again, soft calls barely penetrated the panicked haze he had put himself in and suddenly something snapped and he began fighting back, suddenly sick of being weak, he threw punches and kicks, trying to break through the blocks that the other had put up.

'Sammy stop!' Arms wrapped around him trapping his own to his body and restricting his movement. 'Sammy, stop it.' The voice was softer and Sam shook his head, a foot hooked around his leg and before he could do anything he was on his stomach being pressed into the dirt. 'Sam!' Sam suddenly stilled letting his face drop into the dirt. 'Okay I'm going to let you up. Don't run.'

The hands were gone and he heard the soft footsteps as they moved away. Slowly he pulled himself onto his knees and turned to look behind him. Dean was crouched a hand against a bloody lip, the other hovering slightly above his knee, as though wondering whether he should reach out and help his sibling.

Sam rubbed at the dirt on his face and turned shame faced from Dean, just realising what he'd done. 'God I'm sorry Dean…are you okay.'

'Oh I'm fine, seeing double, but that's expected when you head butt a tree.' The sarcasm was lost on Sam, who shook his head.

'Sorry.'

Dean sighed and stood up straight. 'No, I should have been more….sympathetic.'

'I just wanted to escape…I didn't want to….I'm sorry.'

'You said that…and it wasn't your fault anyway Sammy, I shouldn't have grabbed you without warning you, you just didn't realise it was me.' Rubbing his hand across the rough denim of his jeans, he moved over and held out his hand. 'Believe me Sammy, I would love to get the hell outta here, but we have to find that spirit and stop it from hurting anyone else.' Sam shook his head and refused Dean's help.

'I…if it's them…I can't…I won't…not after….' He pounded the dirt with his fist.

'Sam, we have a job to do, and we need to do it, I won't let someone else get hurt because we ran, we only have until tomorrow, and I know they scare you and I know that…believe me…' He touched the cut on his lip. 'I know that, but you are not alone this time Sam, and you need to understand that, because you just left me Sam, you bolted like a fucking rabbit….what if it is them and you go out there alone…you have to start thinking logically Sam, you have to push past the sudden panic that builds and use your fucking brain…because I know you have one…' He cut off at Sam's pained expression and he sighed. 'Damn it Sam.' He shook his head, looking down at the dirt rather than his brother. 'I'm not saying this to hurt you...'

'I know…it's like someone just drops the blind and I can't see anything, it's just...I feel myself panicking and I…' Sam shook his head and to Dean's surprise he let out a weak chuckle. 'How pathetic do I sound…what a brilliant hunter I am.'

'You need to stop seeing yourself as a hunter Sam and start seeing yourself as human, you have too high an expectation of yourself…just be yourself.'

'But I'm not myself Dean!' Sam snapped.

Dean opened his mouth to argue when a branch snapped somewhere behind them, with one fluid movement, he had positioned himself in front of his brother, with his gun held out in front of him, he let one hand drop and motioned for a now standing Sam to back up and start heading back towards their arsenal that Dean had left behind. There was another crack and Dean turned himself in that direction. _They couldn't get here that fast. We're a good mile from the entrance. _He stepped back. 'Sam move.'

When Sam remained standing behind, completely stoic, Dean stepped hard on his brother's foot. 'Now Sam…focus.' He hissed and Sam nodded finally getting his legs to move.

Dean moved backwards, making sure his back wasn't facing the direction of the noise and slowly the two Winchesters backed into the bushes behind.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- So sorry for the long wait guys, works been a bitch, one of the guys was fired and I ended up with all his shifts on top of mine, so it's gonna be hard to update everyday this week, as well as not being able to update New years eve and new years….but I hope this chapter was okay, I was a little unsure on it, but I thought it was better to at least get something up and I can always possibly alter it later. But anyway I hope you're still reading, I know the alerts are still being a pain, but PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW for me anyway and tell me what you think. Will try and get the next up tomorrow!

THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, THEY ALWAYS MAKE IT ALL WORTH WRITING, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO TAKE THE TIME AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!


	15. Chapter 15

Face Your Fears

Chapter 15

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Andrea and Ace dumped the dead body on the floor of the small closet space inside the rangers lodge, with a smirk Ace locked it before pocketing the small silver key.

The small lodge consisted of a small bathroom just off to their right and the rest being a small room, probably about fifteen feet by eight, it contained a desk, a small TV, which at current was showing a documentary on polar bears, a few chairs in the far corner and several pictures and certificates, a filing cabinet and behind the desk were three rifles, one of which JD was turning in his hands, running his hands smoothly up and down the barrel and opening and closing the chamber.

Ace bent to rub at his knee, the bandage and brace were still in place and it was aching from over use, he had been doing physical therapy at the hospital, which was supposed to continue once he returned to prison. They noticed his agitation.

'Knee bothering you?' Andrea asked and JD and Lee lifted their eyes to glare at the other man.

'Little.' Ace mumbled. 'Nothing I can't deal with.' He straightened up and smiled cockily at the leader and his brother.

'Bull…you can't climb through these forests and there is no way you could fight the Winchesters, the runt may have been easy last time, but he's healed now and he's with his brother. You and Andrea will wait here, take this…' He threw the rifle at them. 'There's more ammo in the top drawer of the desk, anyone comes in the reserve you shoot em dead, take them hostage, anything…and don't screw this up.'

'But I want to get my revenge.' Ace sounded suddenly like a petulant child.

'And you will, you think I'm going to kill them easy as, no I want them to suffer first, like we did…but I hold no promises that both will make it back.' JD smirked pushing his hood down to run hands through his dark hair. His cast hit his head and he frowned, flexing what fingers he could, before looking over at his brother.

'Put your hood up Jeff and let's go.' Lee snapped unable to look at his brothers damaged face, he pulled a radio from the wall and threw it to Andrea, before grabbing a second and attaching it to his belt. 'Keep that on you, we'll stay in contact, if they head this way….find a way to subdue them and call us, if police-'

'I got it.' Ace reassured, his voice still sounding like the kid who was just told Santa didn't exist.

'Keep your head in the game Ace or I'll take it off!' JD snapped as he grabbed a rifle for himself, he saw Lee take a handful of ammo from the drawer and he quickly checked he still had his Desert Eagle and his rapier, which was in a holster on his shin.

'Good luck.' Andrea whispered as JD exited the lodge and headed towards the trees; Lee nodded at her and followed his brother.

* * *

Dean paused half way up the hill, his legs were aching, he had been up and down this hill three fucking times now and it was starting to get old. 'Sam?' He turned to look at his younger brother, who was panting slightly and had stopped just behind him, but Sam was looking back down the hill, his eyes wide and frantically searching.

Dean sighed and cleared his throat, twice, before Sam finally turned to look at him. 'I think it was an animal, I haven't heard anything since.' He reassured, but his eyes scanned the same area none the less. 'Now come on, I want to get to the caves soon; I don't want to be here after dark, ghost-less or not.' Dean waited for Sam to go first, before following up after him, his gun held tightly in his hand.

'There are our bags.' Sam murmured, approaching the grey duffels that still lay on dirt trail where Dean had dropped them, Sam knelt by the bags and opened each one, quickly scrutinising what was in each, trying to determine if everything was present and correct.

'Everything still there?' Dean asked, turning his head so he could see his brother, but also search for any movement from the slope.

'Yeah.' Sam pulled one of the bags onto his shoulders, swaying a little as it overbalanced him. He kicked the other bag and Dean picked it up. 'Where now?' Sam looked at his brother.

'The map is in my bag, the one you have.' He moved up beside Sam and opened the main compartment. 'I don't think-' Dean paused as his eyes moved, landing on the gap in the trees, where the entrance was visible. 'He's been moved.' He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it was too late and Sam's head snapped round to look.

'What has?' His brown hair fell into his eyes as he moved his head again, eyes shooting between the entrance and his brother's questioning expression.

'The-'

His sentence, which had barely started, was suddenly cut off as Sam grabbed his arm so hard that he was certain he had bruised his skin and Dean frowned as he heard something akin to a whimper from his brother. 'Sam, what is it?' Sam pointed and Dean followed his finger, he saw the woman exiting the lodge, followed shortly by a sturdily built black man, who was limping after the girl, the two figures were speaking, before turning back into the small lodge, the shine of sun hitting metal made no mistake that one was holding a gun. 'Sammy….'

'Dean it was them.' His voice betrayed his fear, even though he tried so hard to reign in the tremble that he hated so much.

Dean pried Sam's fingers from his arm and rubbed at the pinched skin. 'We can't be sure of that Sam, I mean we're too far to get a proper look, you can't tell from here.' Dean's attempts to convince Sam, as well as himself were not working and Sam pulled his gun from the back of his jeans and clasped it tightly with both hands.

Dean clicked his tongue and hoisted the bag so it sat more comfortably on is shoulder, instead of digging into the bone, then grabbing Sam gently by the arm he pulled him off to the left, his pace quickening.

'You know it's them….don't you.' Sam whispered. Dean suddenly ground to a halt and Sam, still moving, ran into the back of him.

'Sam, we don't know that.'

'But you think it is too, why the hell make us stay here then Dean?' Sam shook his brother's arm, acting much younger than his years. 'Let's go and come back and get this spirit when they're gone!'

'We cant' do that Sammy.'

'Why not?'

Dean frowned and stepped back, staring his brother directly in the eye. 'Excuse me?'

Sam folded his arms and broke the contact first, looking down at the dirt. Dean stepped closer and grabbed his brother's arms and shook him slightly. 'Sam! How can you even suggest that, especially you, Sam, this thing is killing people…I don't…Sam out of the two of us, you are the one always determined to save everyone and when things go wrong or we lose someone, you are always the first to feel the guilt…So how can you stand there and tell me that you'd rather let some poor person die just so you can run and hide!' Dean bit his tongue as the run and hide comment came out harsh and not as intended.

Sam stood for a moment, his voice not working, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 'I…I'm sorry…I don't want…people to get hurt, but the thought…Dean we could die.'

Dean shook his head and pulling Sam's bag towards him; he pulled out the map and headed up the trail. Sam stood still, his hands wringing together as he stared agitatedly around him, before looking towards his brother's retreating back. For a moment he felt panic that Dean was just going to leave him alone, but as Dean hit a bend in the trail, he turned and seemed a little lost looking, before his eyes fell on Sam, who was where he had been minutes before.

'Sam move your ass!' He called and indicated hastily for his brother to follow.

Sam turned to look behind him, his tall frame looking slightly awkward on the narrow open dirt track, which ran between the trees. 'Sam!'

At his brother's demanding call of his name, he turned back towards him and slowly walked to him, casting furtive glances over his shoulder. When he drew shoulder level with Dean, he too continued, head hanging as he surveyed the map, index finger tracing the supposed trail the brother's were walking along. Dean's green eyes blurred slightly as he looked at the map without looking, jsut staring so he wouldn't have to look at Sam, not wanting his brother to see the concern bright in his eyes as memories of the past weeks flashed through his mind.

* * *

JD tripped as his foot fell into another rabbit warren, he slammed his fist down hard on the packed dirt, the gun slipping from his good hand, to land a short distance away. Lee sniffed and shook his head, his hand fisted in the back of his brother's jacket and with a grunt he hauled him to his feet.

'Okay?'

JD nodded and pushed his brother back, before reaching for the gun. As he snatched it up he span to fix his pale eyes on his brother. 'I'm fine.'

Lee saw that his brother wouldn't meet his eyes and he frowned. 'Is something bothering you brother, because I don't want to find a bullet in my back.' Lee spoke with utter seriousness and JD simply sneered.

'Oh don't worry, if I intended to kill you, I'd want you to see my face.'

'Love you too.' Lee snarked. The dark haired siblings stared at one another for a moment before a bird taking flight beside them, started them and JD fired the gun, there was a pained shriek and the large crow dropped between the brother in a bundle of blood and black feathers, JD looked down at it and before he could say anything was met with a sharp slap to the side of his head.

'You idiot!'

JD kicked the bird away and shrugged. 'I jumped okay, but you have to admit it was a good shot.'

'One that probably alerted the brothers to us….you stupid….Why I even trusted you to look over the gang I don't know! You got our sister killed, Jake, Nate, Ace has a fake knee and you are so beaten that it hurts to look at you!' Lee snarled, hitting JD once more, before ripping the gun from his hands and heading up the trail, cocking the rifle as he did.

* * *

Sam was lagging behind his brother as the shot went off and immediately his own gun came to his hand and whirled to face the direction of the noise. There was a flurry of movement beside him, and it only took a few seconds to realise that the blurred movement, was in fact his brother. Dean had his own gun out and was standing just a little way in front of Sam, eyes hardened and surveying the area with the skills of a natural born hunter.

'Dean?' Sam's voice wobbled a little as they searched the trees for the source.

'Yeah.' The word was muttered and was difficult to make out due to the low growl that came along with it.

'Do you think…it could be a ranger or something right…right?'

Dean knew there was no point answering, both brothers were pretty certain on what had fired the shot, for what purpose Dean was unsure, but he prayed it wasn't another visitor of the park, he had seen other cars parked along the barrier inside the entrance and hated to think what could happen if JD found one of them. The almost desperate tone of his brother caused him to let out a huge sigh and moving his head slowly he met Sam's eyes, which were currently following the small murder of crows which had sprung out of hiding in the area in which the shot had been fired, and from where it was, it looked like a quick and simple trek for their followers to get to them, if they were following the path the brothers had stepped out onto.

'Come on Sam, it'll be safer in the caves.' Dean hoped anyway, the ghost should be inactive and the routes of tunnels that dug deep would provide some protection and escape from whoever was hunting the hunters.

Sam merely nodded, but kept his eyes on the patch of trees. He never realised his brother had grabbed him by the elbow and was pulling him along the path, until he stumbled on a large stone and nearly went down, but his brother as always, ensured he wouldn't fall and pulled him back to his feet.

'The caves are about a mile from here if I'm reading the map correctly.' Dean told him, his voice hushed.

'Dean, what if they shot someone.' Sam had just spoken out what he had been thinking moments before. 'What if they've killed someone else because of me?' The "because of me" statement surprised Dean, who immediately scowled and shook his head hastily, not even looking at Sam as he spoke.

'Don't blame yourself for things you can't control, it would never be your fault…understand.' Only at the last word did he look at Sam, waiting expectantly for the nod that meant Sam agreed, however the nod didn't come and Sam turned his musing head to look behind.

'But what if they have…' Sam whispered.

Dean sighed and both stilled as another shot was heard, this one was further away and not from the same area….Dean felt his heart slow several beats.

'Dean….that wasn't from the same….Dean?' Sam started stepped backwards and moving towards the noise, making Dean release an irritated grunt, before grabbing for the younger.

'Stay here.' Dean pushed Sam back into the trees and looked around, he pushed Sam further out of sight and handed him his bag, pulling out a hunting knife, a .45 and a shotgun as he did. 'I'll go look okay.'

Sam shook his head and Dean sighed. 'Sam I think we'd both rest easy if we know who it is…it could be them, and it might not be…we need to know, and I don't want you to come with me.' Mainly due to the fact it would be easier and quicker on his own, but also if it was them, to make sure that Sam would be safe, just in case.

'Dean…you can't…' _Leave me a lone. '_…face them alone, what if they catch you.'

'Sam, they won't…now stay hidden and don't come out unless you know it's me…I'll be no more than half hour tops….okay?'

Sam nodded and Dean felt an unease rise inside him as he nodded back.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Sorry it's been a long while, but Real life has been tiring especially work, but man am I happy that I have three days off in a row this week, so I will have plenty of time to rest and write and make sure you get some quicker updates. The next chapter will really start to pick up and will have much more Dean and Sam, was a little writer blocked with moving the story to where I want it, so I hope it's not too and bad and you're still enjoying it. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Oh and I apologise for any and all my grammar mistakes, I have always been bad with grammar and the spell check on my computer, which is supposed to check it for me, is weird LOL whatever it's telling me, is not proper grammar LOL.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS BEING VERY PATIENT WITH MY UPDATES AND FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, ALWAYS MAKES ME HAPPY TO WRITE KNOWING SOMEONE IS ENJOYING IT! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING!


	16. Chapter 16

Face Your Fears

Chapter 16

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Dean cursed inwardly as he found himself moving back down that damn hill, never mind only half way, he was still going back down it none the less. As he reached mid way he cut to the left and began moving through the denser trees, with an eye on the trail above he manoeuvred between the thick set trunks and the dense foliage on the ground, he cursed as his foot slipped down a hole and he had to make a quick grab for a nearby trunk to stop himself from kissing dirt.

He slowed his breathing, making it quieter and harder to detect and lifted his head to watch the trail above him, his eyes wandered along the ridge and he found his eyes unconsciously moving back to the spot where he had left his brother, normally he would never have a problem with leaving Sam alone, knowing his brother could take care of himself, but with Sam how he was now, and the possibility of JD being nearby, he felt uneasy with his choice.

A soft crunch disturbed his thoughts and had him spinning gun held out with both hands, he clicked off the safety and narrowing his eyes tried to detect movement, a flash of grey ahead had him lowering the gun and he shook his head as he watched the small rabbit disappear back into it's hole. 'Man I hate woods.' Dean muttered as he moved forward.

* * *

'Jeff is going to slaughter you.' Andi sighed as she stared down at the dead man, the young man was wearing a ranger's uniform and Andi turned to look at Ace, who was still holding the gun. 'You shot him.'

'What did you think I was going to do, invite him in for tea!?' Ace kicked the prone body and he sighed. 'I had no choice.'

'You could have lured him inside and stabbed him, locking him in the cabinet with his buddy.' Andi snapped.

'You panicked too Andrea, we had no choice.' Ace scratched at his head. 'What's he doing here anyway?'

Andi shrugged. 'Change of shift?' She looked around and reaching down she grabbed the rangers arm and began pulling. 'Help me would ya. He's not exactly light.'

Ace nodded and leaning down he grabbed the guys other hand and the two dragged the deceased into the cabin.

* * *

He'd been moving stealthily through the trees for near on ten minutes now, when he finally heard voices, they were calm at first, but as he got closer the voices also grew in intensity. A loud crack was heard, like someone had hit something solid and as he crept closer until he made out the two forms moving past the trees. His anger slowly began rising as he heard the familiar voice of the man that had made his and Sam's life a living hell over the last few weeks.

Bringing his gun out from underneath his jacket, he held it to his chest and moved closer, the voices were still arguing and pulling back he mirrored their movement behind the trees.

'I'm going to kill him!'

'Haven't you killed enough of our family?!'

'Oh shut up Lee, you know I'm sick of you always having a go at me, I mean why are you even here, why don't you piss off back to your perfect house and perfect job and leave me to deal with this!'

'Deal with it! Deal with it! JD you….Jake and Nate are dead! Joey is in Jail and you're face is mutilated, you think I don't want revenge brother!'

Dean pressed against a trunk as the brothers stopped moving and JD span around to face the older. As they continued yelling at one another Dean found himself ghosting over the safety, one click, a quick aim and he could probably get JD straight through the head, a quick simple kill and the danger to his brother would be gone.

'You know what Lee, once Sam and Dean Winchester are dead, you should just piss off and not come back.'

Dean felt his anger reach a whole new level as the threat against his brother was heard and it took all his willpower not to leap out and shoot the man that had bought so much annoyance to his family.

_Sam_

He just realised, Nate was dead, he had heard that, but what about Ace and that girl.

* * *

Sam stepped from the tree line and stood out on the dirt, his eyes moved rapidly, scanning the trail carefully, before twisting his body so he was looking in the direction that the brother's had initially been heading. From where he stood he could actually make out the formation of rocks that obviously led to the underground tunnels, where Maurice had dragged his victims, but from where he was standing, he was unable to see the opening.

'Come on Dean.' He rubbed his hands up and down his arm, as though he was chilled, his dark hair falling to shadow his eyes.

Glancing directly behind him he hooked the duffels with his foot and dragged them towards him.

'Come on.' He murmured reaching down to lift the bags onto his shoulder, his hand running along the stitching, fingers plying at a loose string, he could feel his anxiety starting to rise.

* * *

Lee suddenly grabbed JD and slammed him against the trunk of the tree behind. The younger felt the air driven from his lungs and he froze, unable to think of a reason why his brother had attacked him so violently, their argument had ended several minutes ago and both had been simply walking along the trail.

Lee leant closer, pressing his nose almost against his brothers. 'Act like I'm telling you something threatening.'

JD raised his eyebrows in questioning and Lee smirked sadistically. 'Someone's following us.'

JD struggled, grasping his brother's hands, that still held him pinned. 'What do you mean?' He whispered.

'I noticed them a while back, I gotta admit their good….in the trees directly ahead of you.' Lee sighed. 'Don't look.' He let his brother fall and JD straightened his jacket and lifted the hood that had fallen.

'Well how am I going to see them otherwise, besides I haven't notice anything.' JD hissed. The younger brother peering over Lee's shoulders as hw spoke.

'I didn't notice anything at first, but a minute or so ago some birds spooked, and I caught sight of something.'

'You're basing your theory on a bird.' JD murmured, trying to look inconspicuous as his light blue eyes scanned the forest edge.

Lee punched him in the arm and pushed him forward. 'Just follow my lead.' He shouldered the rifle and walked past his brother.

* * *

Sam tapped the dirt with his foot, watching the small clouds of dust rise every time his foot fell. He noticed his lace had come undone and bent to tie it, when a scream echoed through the trees, heart racing, he leapt upright and bringing up his shotgun, his trembling hand caused it to slip and his finger hit the trigger. The crack of the gun sent any creature nearby running for cover and Sam fell back as the rock salt hit the packed dirt and the salt split into shards.

The scream echoed several more times before dying and Sam pedalled backwards his heart pounding. 'Shit, oh shit….oh no….Dean, where are you?' He looked around and grabbing the shotgun he quickly reloaded it. 'Crap!' Picking up the bags he ran in the opposite direction that Dean had gone.

* * *

As a scream drifted through the tree's Dean span sharply, his foot landed on a stick and it snapped loudly in the quiet of the trees. He stepped away from the brothers and searched the area, the scream sounded like a woman, Lee's voice spoke up behind him and he tried listening over the shriek to hear what the older of the two was saying.

'What the hell…Jeff contact-'

A loud gunshot stopped Lee mid sentence and Dean felt his heart stop as the gun went off…the scream fading a moment later. _That came from….Sammy! _

His brotherly instincts kicked in and holding the gun tight enough to cause his knuckles to whiten, he ran back towards where he had left his brother.

The crack of a gun behind him started Dean and he ducked as the tree beside him splintered, the wood cracked and Dean hissed as something neatly sliced his cheek. 'Dammit.'

'Freeze!'

Dean dropped his head and stood still as he heard the gun cock and Lee's sharp tone. He heard the approaching footsteps and counted silently, as he hit eight he span and fired, his pistol was fired twice and Lee swore and ducked behind a tree, pulling his younger sibling with him. The bullets cutting through wood and not flesh.

Backing up Dean kept his gun held out at chest level and took a chance to look behind him; he had to get back to Sam, the feeling that his brother needed him was strong and after hearing the shotgun being fired….

* * *

Lee stepped out from behind the tree and smirked, Dean frowned, recognising the similarity between the brothers, they had the same eyes and sadistic smile.

'You must be Lee.' Dean muttered, not lowering his gun but removing one hand to quickly swipe at the trickle of blood that ran down his cheek.

Lee held the rifle in his hands pointing directly at the older Winchester, he nodded. 'And you must be Dean, I was told you were quite good with weapons and such, but I think my brother didn't do you justice, so how long were you following us.'

Dean smirked. 'Long enough, and don't bother looking for Sam, he isn't here.' He snapped as JD stepped up alongside his brother.

Dean turned his aim towards the younger and he narrowed his eyes. JD smiled. 'Still holding a grudge?' He taunted.

'You could say that.' Dean said coldly, his eyes blazing with an immense hatred that JD could easily see from where he stood and he clear it was unerving the younger male.

'You let your guard down just then Dean, not watching your feet kinda gave away your position, directly after that gunshot…Sammy around is he Dean, I recall you always lowering your guard when baby brother is involved.' JD stepped forward a little, his pale eyes meeting the angered green of the oldest Winchester.

'Shut up! You say my brother's name one more time and I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully!' The venom in Dean's voice was easy to detect and JD quickly glanced at his older sibling.

Lee nodded, 'I don't think so….' and fired the gun he was holding, Dean anticipated the move and rolled out the way, as he rolled up onto his feet he started running, weaving between the trees, making himself a harder target.

Dean inwardly cursed himself, chiding himself at the drop of his guard when his brother had come into the equation, a bullet tore into the tree beside him, as he jumped to the right, his jacket snagged a low branch and fell with a bump onto the dirt. Recovering quickly he fired three times in the direction of the brothers who had seeked shelter as Dean fired, all three bullets made distinct thunks as they buried into the trunk of the trees,.

As he started running he pulled his phone from his pocket. 'Please….' He flipped it open and cursed as he was still without signal. 'I hate woods.'

* * *

Ace turned to Andi, the young woman was already on her feet, having rushed to the window on hearing the first shot fired, she grabbed the last rifle and Ace smiled. 'Finally.' He laughed and looking to Andi he indicated to the door. 'Come on princess.'

'For Nate…and Joey.' Andrea whispered as she passed Ace, but Ace grabbed her shoulder as he passed. 'Ace?'

Ace smiled and indicated over his shoulder, sat beside the lodge were three medium sized quads parked alongside a green pick up. Andi lowered the rifle and returned Ace's smile with a grin.

* * *

Sam skid to a halt, his feet slipping under him as he heard the first gun fired. His eyes wandered over the trees and without thinking he changed course again, his brother's name leaping from his lips, long limbs carrying him fast over ground as more gun fire floated through the area.

* * *

Sam hadn't heard the guns for nearly ten minutes now, and he slowed to a walk, then to a stop, the bag sliding to land in the bend of his elbow. His legs burned and he held a hand to his chest as he took in deep haggard breathes.

Hazel eyes scanned the tree's and for a moment fear coursed through him, he hadn't heard anything, for all he knew Dean could have been shot, but he was too afraid to call out for him. 'Dean where are you?' Almost as if someone had head him, a gun was fired close by and Sam started, trembling hands reaching for a weapon of his own.

He clicked off the safety of his .45 when a figure burst through the trees and tripped, falling hard onto the earth with a grunt. Voices were heard behind him and the figure lifted his head, before scrambling to his feet. Green eyes turned to Sam and he heard the intake of breath.

'Sam! What the hell are you doing….no, you-?'

Dean ran towards his brother and grabbing his arms he pushed him back. 'Sam run!' He pushed his younger brother ahead of him and slammed his hands into his back for emphasis, before turning and firing a shot behind him. 'Sam move it!' He snarled keeping his brother ahead of him as they ran towards the trees on the other side of the trail.

There was a sound of a gun being cocked and the loud crack of the gun rang through Sam's ears as something heavy struck him from behind and knocked him to the ground.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Hey sorry about that, you think having time off means you'd be able to actually sit down and spent a few hours writing…but no RL has to interrupt, anyway….so I hope that wasn't too bad, trying to get the story on the computer, how it is in my head, is really hard, but I hope that wasn't too terrible and you're still reading and enjoying. Next chapter should be up in the next two days I promise.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE READING AND THOSE REVIEWING IT MEANS A LOT AND IT REALLY MAKES IT WORTH WRITING! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Face Your Fears

Chapter 17

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Sam felt the air pushed from his lungs as something heavy landed on top of him, there was soft thud as something span away from them and he gasped as he landed on the duffel and the barrel of the shotgun thrust into his chest. He took a second to take in much needed oxygen, before bracing his hand against the dirt and tried pushing himself up, he let out a unwanted whimper as found his legs pinned. 'Dean...?'

'Fuck.' The breathless voice had Sam pushing upwards frantically, the mass that pinned him down let out a gasp as it was rolled to the side.

'Dean!' Sam pushed himself up and crawled to Dean, who was lying on his back leg drawn up to his chest, hands wrapped around his shin, blood seeping rapidly through his fingers and spreading down his dark jeans, his face creased in pain. 'Oh god!' Sam pushed one of Dean's hands away. 'Dean…' He pressed his hands against the large wound in his brother's shin, the bullet taking a reasonably sized slice out of the side of his leg…the shot had intended to lame, not kill.

'Sammy, fuck…run.' Dean let go with one hand and forcing himself into a sit, he pushed at his brother's chest, leaving a bloody handprint behind on his shirt. 'You shouldn't even be here…I-'

'Sammy…long time no see runt.' JD's cocky voice reached their ears.

Dean turned at the voice an instinctively pushed through the sudden pain and he sought for his brother, his hand found Sam's wrist and he grasped it tightly, his hand moving to position itself so he could feel Sam's pulse beneath his fingers. 'Sam…when I tell you to run...run...okay?' Hec ould feel his brother trembling behind him and he could sense the still atmosphere as the Parkinson brothers stopped moving, allowing the brothers to speak, obviously finding Sam's panic and Dean's pain as some sort of sick amusement.

Sam pressed harder on the wound, eliciting a hiss from his brother. 'I won't leave you alone...it didn't hit bone just a-'

Dean shook his head and closed his eyes. 'Dammit I can't run Sam.' His voice trembled slightly.

There was a bang and the dirt beside the brothers shot outwards as a bullet buried itself in it, obviously intending to be a warning that the talking was to finish now. Sam jumped at the noise and Dean turned pained, cold eyes on JD and Lee, who were stood watching in the middle of the trail, the gun held in Lee's more experienced hands.

He lowered it and nodded at the brothers. 'Separate them.'

JD nodded and stepped forward, while Lee held the rifle on the brother's.

Dean heard Sam's breath quicken as JD got closer. _Son of a bitch. _'Get back!' Dean snapped, pushing Sam back as he dragged himself backwards, his teeth grinding as every move he made sent waves of agony up his injured limb and more of the crimson fluid running down his leg.

JD approached the brothers with a cruel grin planted on his ravaged features, kicking Dean's aside he dodged the protectors attempt to knock the man away and leaning he roughly grabbed Sam's forearm and pulled, Dean's face contorted in rage and he struggled vainly to get to his feet, but he couldn't put his leg under him to take the weight. He let out a growl and with as much strength as he could muster he grabbed for his brother's arm and pulled him back towards him, bringing JD back too.

'Sam run!' Dean ordered, sweeping out with his uninjured leg he knocked an unbalanced Jeffery's legs from under him and kicked him back with the same leg, twisting he gently grabbed Sam's arm and pushed at his brother. 'Move!' He kicked at the younger Parkinson as he tried to rise.

'Lee shoot him!' JD shouted as Deans' foot slammed into his head for a second time, causing the younger to fall back into the dirt with a groan.

* * *

Lee lowered the gun and watched the Winchester interaction, as JD groggily tried to get his bearing, Dean was pushing at his brother trying to get him to stand, while Sam, who had seemed to have found his voice, began arguing or pleading it could be said as. It was interesting to say the least.

'Sam please.' Dean hissed as he moved his leg, ignoring the spurts of blood that poured more fervently from the wound as he moved it. 'Go!' He met his brother's eyes and saw the fear in them. Dean looked back at Lee who was still just standing there. 'For me Sammy!'

Sam stood shakily and Dean nodded. As Sam stood he looked at Lee. Lee let his rifle raise and Dean unable to reach his .45 which had flown from his hand, lunged for the duffle, hanging loosely from his brother's arm, and before Lee noticed the move Dean turned and fired the berretta he had managed to grab. The bullet scraped mere flesh, but nether the less it caused Lee to yell and drop the rifle. 'NOW SAM!'

Sam turned and reluctantly ran; he could hear his brother egging him on and with tears burning in the corner of his eyes he forced himself to keep going, feeling a guilty ache inside him as he left his brother behind.

* * *

JD grabbed Dean's injured leg and pulled hard, the action didn't have the effect he wanted, as Dean clenched his teeth, but did not scream in pain, instead it came out muffled.

'He won't go far.' JD snarled at the eldest Winchester and he struggled to rise and give chase. An arm encircling his pulled JD up short and he reared his arm back intent on punching him, but Dean pointed the gun directly at JD, the barrel of the gun hovering directly between the eyes of the man, who was at a crouch, ready to take off.

'You won't do it.' JD swallowed nervously, while trying to keep the nervousness from his face, even more so when the hammer was pulled back.

'Wanna bet, I may have let you go last time…but you just shot my leg…and you came after…us…why shouldn't…I blow…your brains out.' Dean snarled, ignoring the pulsating pain throughout his leg as he shifted his body so he could get a better angle.

'Drop it!' Lee snarled, suddenly snapping back to reality he lifted the rifle to point at Dean.

Dean pushed the barrel against the younger mans forehead and he smiled as JD closed his eyes against the cold metal. 'You afraid?' Dean whispered as he pressed harder., the urge to press down on the trigger was calling to him, stronger than anything he had hunted, but the fact that this was human sitting still in front of him…it stopped his itchy trigger finger and he simply held it there, almost relishing in the fear in the other's eyes.

'I said drop it!' Lee yelled again.

'Move any closer and I'll blow his brains...right out the back of...his head.' Dean didn't take his eyes from JD as he spoke, his voice sounded weaker and he could still feel the warm liquid that was blood running down his leg, he knew if he didn't bind it and try and stop the blood soon, he could pass out, but then, that would mean taking his eyes off the brothers. His eyes flitted between the two dark haired siblings, trying to think of a plan.

The rifle cocked and Lee stepped forward again. 'I'll shoot you first Winchester and then I'll go after your precious Sammy.' Lee snarled. 'Get your gun away form my brother…now!'

The rifle swung over their head and he fired in Sam's general direction. The youngest Winchester was out of sight, having made his way into the safety of the trees, but it didn't stop Lee from firing a random shot. 'Drop it! I won't say it-'

The sound of a motor had their heads turning and JD took Dean's momentary lapse of concentration to grab Dean's wrist, the oldest Winchester growled and attempted to fire the gun, but at the angle JD had turned his hand he would end up shooting his foot, JD bought the hand back and slammed it against the ground, three times till it fell from Dean's hand. Dean lunged for it, but JD's foot slammed into the wound torn into his leg.

'Dammit! Argh…you son of a bitch.' Dean hissed.

JD scooped up the berretta and pointed it at the Winchester.

'What you going to do now Dean?' He mocked he never looked up as he spoke to his brother. 'Lee, who is it?'

Lee lifted the rifle towards the strangers, confident his brother wasn't in danger and the Winchester boy wasn't going anywhere.

'You've got him!' A familiar voice exclaimed and as the quad pulled to a stop and Andrea cut the engine, Lee lowered the rifle and grinned wildly at the flamboyant brunette as she climbed off and headed over to them.

'Where'd you get those…and why aren't you watching the entrance!' JD hissed.

Dean leant slowly and wrapped his hand around his leg; the wound was still bleeding, but thankfully had begun to slow.

A sharp kick to his ribs suddenly had him falling to the side and he had to throw out a hand to stop him from falling completely, planting the dirt with his blooded hand print. He looked sideways up at the youngest Parkinson who had slammed a boot into his side a sick smile planted on his face.

Taking a deep breath Dean outweighed his opportunities, but when his gun was taken and then Andi and Ace showed up, he felt his heart plummet a little, but he was thankful for one thing. Sam was safe.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been running when Sam fell against a tree, his legs burning and his sides aching, tears pricked his eyes and his vision was blurred from the moisture that were swimming in them. Hazel eyes filled with fear and disgust for what he had done, even with the weapons on him...he had left his brother, left him in the grasps of the very people who had broken him from the confident Sam Winchester, to one who feared the touch of others, it was pathetic and he was tired.

Looking up he wrapped the handles of the duffle over a low branch and then steadily he began climbing, grabbing hold of the thick branches directly above his head he hauled himself up, then grabbing the bag he pushed up ahead of him, before following it. Skilfully scaling the tree, with what Dean had once told him as a child, the agility of a squirrel, a very lanky long haired squirrel. He smiled sadly at the memory before puling himself even higher, until he could see the area around him from a good vantage point.

'I'm sorry Dean…I won't let them hurt you.' He whispered to himself. 'I owe you that.' He gripped the branch beneath him tighter, as he felt the bough shake along with his trembling hands. His breathing was still harsh and quite rapid as images of JD and what he and the other three had put him through during those four days, but the guilt of abandoning his brother weighed heavier.

* * *

He had sat with hands over his face, legs swinging beneath him desperately trying to think of something, when voices below him had him holding his breath and he gripped the bark of the tree with both hands. Soft footsteps were heard and the rustling of leaves and Sam prayed to God that he wouldn't be seen.

'Ace keep up!' The harsh tone was easily recognisable and there was no attempt at concealment from the owner.

Sam felt his chest hitch and he closed his eyes and silently counted as JD's voice drifted between the trees.

'He couldn't…no wouldn't have gone far.'

'How do you know?'

'I spent quite a bit of time with those Winchesters, we both did Ace….they won't abandon each other.'

The voices seemed to get closer and Sam pulled his legs up and pulling himself to a stand on the branch he moved around until he was fairly hidden by the trunk.

'Come on Sammy!' Ace chuckled. 'Don't make this any harder than it has to be!' He chuckled again and he swore he could hear JD roll his eyes.

'Come on, we'll make sure it's painless! You don't want your brother to suffer do you!?' JD called loudly. 'Coz we'll torture him so slowly that he'll beg for us to kill him!'

Sam felt blood trickle from beneath his finger nails as they dug painfully into the loose bark.

The footfalls got closer until Sam could make out the sturdy dark skinned Ace, and the confident swagger and hooded appearance of the youngest Parkinson. They passed close to the very tree he was hiding in and he closed his eyes and held his breath.

'How did he get away in the first place JD?' Ace's annoyed tone floated up to the dark haired Winchester.

'Lee wouldn't take him down…idiot let him run!' The heavy thud as JD hit the tree beside him, made Sam jump and as JD and Ace passed beneath him he turned his eyes skyward and hazel eyes traced the clouds overhead as his brain worked frantically to think of something to help his brother.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- YAY here within two days, just like I said. So I hope this wasn't disappointing and that you're still enjoying the story…and don't think I've forgotten about our little ghost problem, he'll be making a reappearance in the next few chapters and one from each of the sibling pairs will suffer it s wraith. But for now….looks bad for Dean and poor Sam is on his own now and needs to save his brother. Hope it wasn't too bad and PLEASE REVIEW…tell me what you thought! Next chapter should be up in a few days….depending on work and site!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE READING AND THOSE REVIEWING IT MEANS A LOT AND IT REALLY MAKES IT WORTH WRITING! PLEASE KEEP EM COMING! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!


	18. Chapter 18

Face Your Fears

Chapter 18

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Dean watched the older of the brother's pacing back and forth, hand running occasionally across a tree trunk or the cold outer of the quads, feet moving swiftly, seven steps one way, seven the other. Andrea was sat on the furthest quad, her eyes switching between both of the older siblings as she ran her fingers through her tangled waves.

Dean dropped his gaze from the dark haired man ahead of him and he tried again to reach into his inside pocket for the switchblade he knew he had lying at the bottom of his pocket, however every time he moved the rustle of the jacket would end up drawing attention from one of the two in front of him.

Again Andrea noticed and as Dean let his hand drop he turned his attentions to his injured limb, the leg wasn't bleeding as bad as before, now only a mere trickle that wound itself down his leg and he pressed his red stained hands against it, trying to hold in the wince and the hiss of pain as he did. Two soft thuds indicated that Andrea has leapt from the quad and the absence of the shuffling of dirt told him that Lee had also stopped moving.

'Andi bind his leg with something….and his hands.' Lee spoke without turning to look at either; instead he was staring out in the direction his brother and Ace had taken, waiting for his brother's return.

Andrea pulled a small chocolate brown material hand bag from the back of one of the quads and pulled out a length of rope and she stood up. 'Should have bought some bandages or something….' She commented as she approached Dean.

'Why would we need them? We intended to kill em, not wound them.'

'Then why not just let him bleed out?' Andrea snapped, both talking over him, like Dean wasn't even there.

'Because we want both of them Andrea.' Lee turned briefly to look at her.

Andrea sighed and crouching, roughly grabbed Dean hands and forced them behind his back, then began winding the rope intricately around his wrists and knotting them so that the knot was against his back and not reachable by his hands. Dean watched her silently as she moved around so she was crouched in front of him and pushed his jacket away.

'Not going to buy me dinner first.' Dean smirked as Andrea slipped a hand inside his jacket, he stilled as something sharp pricked his skin and Andi smiled before grabbing a handful of Dean's outer shirt and cutting into the material, tearing a good sized strip.

'Son of a bitch.' Dean yelped as Andrea moved his leg and proceeded to tie the shirt strips around his leg, binding the straps tight enough to cause Dean's teeth to clench and fists to curl. 'Don't think you're getting a tip.' Dean snarked.

Andrea curled her lip and dropped the limb with disinterest, smirking in satisfaction at Dean muffled cry of pain.

'Search him for any weapons.' Lee ordered, eyeing the Winchester with disdain as he walked past him.

Andrea nodded and Dean remained silent as she searched his pockets, but the silence ended as Andrea reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew the journal. 'Hey! Put that back!' Dean growled, a low dangerous tone reverberating from his throat, which stilled Andrea's movements and left the journal hanging limply in her hand not far from the Winchesters body. 'Put it back!'

The obvious affection for the item caught Lee's interest and he grabbed the journal from Andrea's hand and began flicking through it, Dean's hatred flared and he struggled to rise and retrieve the item.

'What the hell-' Lee paused on a page and turned his head to one side. 'Wendigo…' He flicked a few pages. 'Reapers…spirits…deaths…what the hell is this crap, you some kind of nut job.' Lee snorted and pulled out his lighter.

'No!' Dean struggled ignoring the flashes of pain running up and down his leg as he tried to stand up. 'Don't! That's my dads!' He looked to Andrea and then back to the journal, eyes burning with hot tears that needn't be shed. 'Please….Not that.' He struggled again and the clicking of the lighter penetrated the silence.

'What would you do to stop me burning it?' Lee sneered flicking the lighter a third time and holding the flames, he moved it to the edge of the pages, the flame licking the aging paper. Dean watched the flame and Lee repeated the question, however before Dean could answer, Andrea pulled something else from his jacket.

'Got a cell.' Andrea held up the Motorola and flicked it open. 'And Sammy's number.'

'It's Sam!' Dean snapped, not removing his eyes from the journal, watching the dancing flame beneath it, like a cobra following the flute.

'Ring it.' Lee ordered snapping the light shut and suffocating the flame.

'There's no signal here.' Dean snarled, his gaze turning to look at the girl. 'And he won't pick up even of there was.'

'Don't count on it…and even if he doesn't….My brother will here it ringing, you'll be reunited soon and then I get to watch with sweet satisfaction as they blow your brother's brains out right in front of you.' Lee grinned, suddenly loosing interest in the brown journal he flung it aside, Dean watched it skid along the dirt and stop at the base of a tree.

'He…Sammy won't have any signal eit-' His sentence was cut off as a boot slammed into his stomach and he gasped as the air was driven out of him, he slumped forward, painful coughs making there way up his throat. Dean waited until the pain had dulled before looking up, hatred swimming in his green eyes. His gaze hardening further when Andrea giggled.

Lee turned and smiled as he pressed a button on Dean's phone.

'Wait…why are…you let him run!' Dean shouted and Lee's finger retracted and he shut the phone and looked at him. 'You could have shot Sam like you did me, but you didn't, you let him run….just…let him go, my brother didn't alert the police, I saved those people and I pulled the alarm to call them and I beat your brother up, Sam didn't do anything!'

Andrea looked to Lee and shook her head, before sharply turning to look at Dean, her dark hair falling across her face. 'He was the one who told the police about the murder of Jake, and what they did….'

'They would have found out anyway!' Dean argued, his eyes still locked with that of the other older sibling. 'You're a brother and I understand, believe me I understand, that you want to get back at the people who hurt your brother, but Sam…I made him tell, me and the hospital…it's all my fault….please, let my brother go, please…one big brother to another.'

Lee seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head. 'Sorry kid, but it's my brother's call on this one and it seems he has a personal vendetta with both you and Sammy.'

'SAM! Fuck sake, can you not get it right…IT'S SAM!' He leant his head back as a knife tip suddenly grazed his throat, before being held there confidently by Lee.

'It's a nice knife you have here Dean.' Lee hissed, moving the switch blade across slowly, slicing the sensitive skin just slightly, the vital crimson fluid collecting on the silver of the blade. 'You know…I once cut out a man's voice box out, but still managed to keep him alive for several hours after…and your voice…it's beginning to annoy me.'

Dean kept his gaze locked on the man who was almost nose to nose with him, but his lips tightened and he remained quiet. 'That's better.' Lee drew back, then pulling back his hand he swapped hands and slammed his fist into Dean's nose, Dean cursed loudly and licked at the blood that ran over his lips.

'Son of a bitch.'

The foot grinding down on his injured leg had Dean gritting his teeth and stifling yells. Lee kept his foot on the leg as he crouched and he stared coldly at him. 'What did I say about your voice?'

Dean refused to look away and breathing heavily as he rode through the pain, he simply offered a resilient smirk and kept silent.

'Andi, call the younger...' Lee ordered standing up and throwing the device to her.

Andrea caught the phone thrown to her and scrolled through the numbers. 'Signal isn't good.'

'It'll do…ring him!' Lee snapped.

* * *

Once JD and Ace had passed, Sam counted to a hundred before leaping lightly from the tree. Reaching up he pulled his duffle down, he attempted to catch it, but it slipped through his hands and landed on the earth with a loud thump and the sound of clinking metal.

Sam cursed softly and bending down he quickly shovelled the few items that had emptied, back into the bag, but the soft crinkle of paper drew Sam's attention and dropping the duffle he unfolded the item and smiled to himself.

As he was lifting his bag onto his shoulder the sudden high pitched tone of his phone ringing startled the youngest Winchester and the duffle fell back to the ground, but this time Sam was on his knees beside it hands frantically pulling at his pockets trying to locate his phone, cursing at the annoying fact that a time when he didn't want signal, he had it. His hand finally enclosed around the cold plastic and he pulled the phone from his pocket and connected the call. 'Hello.' He whispered rapidly getting to his feet, eyes darting around him searching for any sign that JD was on his way back.

_Hello Sammy_

Sam looked around him and pulling the phone away he read Dean's name on the ID, but he knew for a fact that the person who had spoken, seeing as it was a female voice, and one that he recognised very well. 'What do you want?'

_Oh Sammy you sound scared_

Sam clenched the phone tightly. 'It's Sam.' He tried to speak sharply, but his voice betrayed him.

_There's no point in running Sammy, because Dean will be the one to suffer the consequences, and you wouldn't want that now would you?_

At the mention of supposed harm to his brother, anger began bubbling at the surface and he kicked the tree beside him as he hissed, 'You leave my brother alone!'

There was a crackle and the sound of wind hit Sam's ears as two people seemingly wrestled over the phone, Sam started moving through the trees as he waited with baited breath, finally a new voice came through the speaker and it was one he couldn't quite place. 'Who is this?'

_Oh yes, we haven't formally met, names Lee, I believe you sent my brother to jail. _The voice was eerily calm and Sam bit down on his lower lip. _Still there Sam._

'Yeah.' He pushed a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding. 'What do you want?'

_You need to give yourself up Sam, and I promise your brother won't suffer. You need to face the consequences; also that and the fact that there is no escaping us, so it's face me, or run for the rest of your life. _

Sam heard Dean yell something, but that was immediately followed by a thud and a muffled yelp. 'Don't!' Sam yelled.

_Your brother is finding it hard to keep his mouth shut, I seem to remember being told you were the same, but you soon learnt the rules…isn't that right Sammy boy._

Sam clenched his fist feeling the paper screw and tear under his fingers, as if just remembering he was holding it, he held up the map of the reserves underground cave system and sighed. 'Okay.'

_Okay? That was easy…you really are weak aren't you._

Sam ran a trembling hand over his face and he sighed. 'There's a cave, Dean knows where it is…over the west side of the reserve….I'm there.' He whispered, wrapping his hands in his jacket, trying to still the trembles that racked his frame, at the prospect of meeting back up with JD and his gang. 'Just…don't hurt Dean anymore, I'll be there.'

_No funny stuff?!_

'No funny stuff.' Sam whispered. 'Let me talk to Dean…please.' His voice was low and he was sure Lee had missed what had been said, but after a couple of seconds Dean's familiar voice came through the ear piece.

_Sammy what are you doing?_

'It's okay Dean.'

_No it's not…what are you playing at…just run- _He was cut off and Sam heard the grunt as something obviously slammed into his side.

'You said you wouldn't hurt him!' Sam spoke louder and harsher and before Dean could speak and there was a sharp intake of breath.

_Sammy._

'Dean….trust me.' He whispered. '_Opus in quispiam_'

_Sam?_

A crash nearby had Sam dropping the cell and with a frustrated whimper he grabbed it up and ran, Lee's voice echoed from the phone and Sam lifted it to his ear, just as the signal crackled and he lost it altogether. In the distance JD's voice grew louder and Sam took in a deep breath, praying to whoever was watching out for him, that what he had planned would work and for once his fear would take a back seat so he could save his brother.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Sorry about the long wait guys, RL is really beating me up, with work and designing the website for my mums, boyfriends business, as well as everyday stuff, sitting down and being able to write has been difficult, but don't worry I always complete a story! Anyway so I hope that was okay and that you're still reading. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and I hope to have the next chapter up a lot quicker!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE STILL READING AND THOSE REVIEWING IT MEANS A LOT AND IT REALLY MAKES IT WORTH WRITING! PLEASE KEEP EM COMING! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!


	19. Chapter 19

Face Your Fears

Chapter 19

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Lee shut the phone and pocketed it, before turning his attention to the man still sat in front of him, a grim smile etched his face and within two strides he was beside Dean and was grabbing the other man by the arm, just above the elbow joint. Without a sound he pulled Dean to his feet. 

Dean screamed internally, but clenched his teeth so the scream wouldn't leave his mouth, his leg buckled as he attempted to put weight on it and he fell to his knees. He bit down on his lip as he impacted with the dirt, his breathing growing heavy as he tried to ride through the pain.

'Get up!' Lee ordered wrenching Dean back onto his feet.

He put most of his weight on the uninjured limb but when Lee pushed him forward, he let out a pained hiss and his leg threatened to buckle again.

'Having trouble….it's just a flesh wound.' Lee sneered grabbing Dean's arm and shaking him causing more pain to flare up as his leg was jostled. 'Now come on Dean…Sam's waiting, and I need you to show me the way.'

Dean's jaw tightened and he stared sidelong at the oldest Parkinson brother, with the dark hair and taller frame, and though it pained him to say it, he was very much similar in physical appearance to Sam, JD too; however Lee was a thicker build, much like Dean's own and his face was what would be called diamond shaped, pale blue eyes striking and icy narrowed and dared for Dean to challenge, which he did.

'No.' Dean said, his voice was one of controlled anger and his green eyes looked up defiantly. So what if Sam had a plan, he was not going to risk it, these bastards were not getting anywhere near his brother.

'Excuse me.' Lee pulled Dean closer and he curled his lip slightly. 'What was that?'

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. 'I'm sorry did I say it in a different language…I said no.'

A hard punch to his left cheek and the release of Lee's hand on his arm had the older Winchester staggering back and collapsing under his injured limb. A sharp cry leaving his lips, but he was quick to recover.

'I am not telling you where to find my brother….you can do whatever you want to me, but I will not take you to Sam.' Dean spat blood from his mouth and gritting his teeth he pulled his leg under him and pushing his bound hands against the ground, managed to rise to his feet, leaning heavily on his uninjured side. 'You can get me to do a lot of things, but I wont do that.'

Lee raised his fist and strode over to him, for the second time he slammed his fist into Dean's face and the light haired man groaned and spat as he fell to the earth, his fists clenching behind his back, desperate to return the gesture.

'Now I can keep this up all day, but you will take us.' Lee grabbed him again and Dean spat in his face. Within seconds Dean was on his back a knife pressing dangerously against his throat, his hands pressing painfully into the small of his back. Lee pressed the knife tip into the sensitive skin under his chin and he tilted the head right back exposing the neck, his left hand fisted in Dean's jacket holding him down.

'Lee!' Andi stepped forward and grabbing Lee pulled him back.

Lee wiped at his face and he turned angry eyes on Andi. 'Don't…ever stop me!' He pushed her back and reaching down he hauled Dean to his feet and pushed him forward. The younger man yelped and as he threatened to go back down, Lee managed to grab him and haul him up before pushing him forward, ignoring the hisses and groans and the steady trickle of blood from the re-opened wound.

'If you kill him, there will be no reason for the other Winchester to stay…you're playing right into his hands.' She spread her arm out, indicating the older Winchester with a wave of her hand.

'Well then make him co-operate!'

'You know I'm sitting right here.' Dean growled, the two looked at him before turning back to each other, and taking the twos momentary lack of attention, Dean began to work on the bindings to his hands, hoping to loosen the ropes.

_We've seen him Lee._

The crackle of the radio and JD's voice had Dean's head snapping up from its dropped position, suddenly alert and though he tried to cover it, the sudden fear for his brother was evident in his eyes.

Lee lifted the radio and smiled. 'Leave him be Jeff, we're meeting with him, he's coming to us willingly…' At this he looked at Dean. 'Follow him at a distant, but don't do anything till we get there. Understand.'

There was a moment of silence and Dean started struggling even harder at his ropes. _What…Lee I can see him, he's literally ten metres from me….why can't I just grab him and drag him back. You're letting him get away again…what is wrong with you? I'm going to catch him brother and I'm going to make him suffer._

'No!' Dean shouted and ignoring the burning sensation on his wrist, he fought at the restraints.

Lee pursed his lips and pressed down on the button. 'Jeff I am in charge, you don't touch him until we've got the two together, we are meeting him soon, do not ruin this, if you do the slightest thing wrong and he gets away, we'll never get this chance again!'

Andi pressed a heeled boot against Dean's chest and pushed him back still the struggles, her eyes moved to look at Lee.

_When did you become leader, Lee I am in charge of our gang, you gave it to me when you left! You don't have a say in this!_

Lee curled his fist and Andrea stepped away from Dean and took a safer position behind one of the quads. He waited a few seconds before pressing on the button. 'No you listen to me…I am back and I am older…I raised you, you selfish bastard and don't forget that I may be your brother, but I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your skull, now follow him, but do no touch him, I mean it Jeff…don't make me angry!' He took his thumb off the button and walking over to Dean he grabbed his shirt and pulled him upright.

'Now listen to me….if you don't want your brother to suffer a long and painful death, you will take us to him!'

Dean's face was a myriad of expressions; fear for his brother and for himself, anger at the men that threatened them, pain from the throbbing wound that had started bleeding, determination and an unwillingness to bend to their will, and the last that flashed across his face was conflict and a want to be with his brother, able to protect him if needed. _What do I do….I need to get to Sam, but I don't want to take them to him._

Dean lifted his head and stared hard at Lee, then his gaze shifted to the radio now on Lee's hip and with a heavy sigh he nodded his head.

'What?' Lee asked, obviously wanting to hear the word.

'Yes.' Dean said quietly. 'I'll take you to my brother.'

'That's better.' Lee sneered and puling Dean to his feet he pushed him forward.

Andi frowned and kicked the vehicle beside her. 'Lee the quads-'

'Won't get up the hill.' Dean told her, eyeing Lee as he spoke. 'It's a lot quicker if we go uphill than going along the path and around.' He tensed as Lee stepped up beside him and grabbed hold of his arm.

'Fine….show us the way Winchester.'

As he was pushed forward, he tilted his head and caught sight of his father's journal still lying prone in the dirt. A stabbing pain in his leg had him aware that he was actually walking forward and being forced to leave Johns journal behind and he bit his lip and fixed Lee with cold hateful eyes.

* * *

Sam stumbled and went down on his knees, the bag landing beside him, the guns and knifes inside banging together and knocking against the salt cylinder accompanied by the soft whoosh of the lighter fluid rocking in its canister. His dark hair fell over his eyes and he took several seconds to compose himself before getting back to his feet, hands shaking drew the bag up and his fingers gripped the handles comfortingly. 'Gotta pick up your feet Sammy.' He whispered to himself, and then let a small wry smile cross his face at the realisation that he had just referred to himself as Sammy. 

A crack behind and laughter had him spinning and walking backwards into a tree. His hazel eyes scanned the area, but with all the trees obscuring his line of sight it was difficult to make out anything, and the failing sunlight wasn't helping.

_It'll be dark soon._ He looked upwards, flinching unconsciously as a magpie launched from the branches above him, crying harshly. Stupid birds. Pushing from the trunk he headed towards the caves, his feet picking up speed as he heard the bushes behind him rustling and a high familiar laugh echoing behind him. They're taunting me; they're not even bothering to hide out of sight.

* * *

The sound of a rifle firing had him spinning and seeking refuge from the nearest broad tree, at the same time the trunk jarred and splinters of wood rained either side as the bullet embedded in the pine. For a moment he swore his heart had stopped beating and his insides had frozen solid, his trembling ceased out of what he suspected would be shock as Ace chuckled and the two shared a joke somewhere out of sight. 

The movement had suddenly ceased and using his hunter's instincts he quickly surveyed the area, looking for places that would require certain movements or places he could seek safety from the bullets. A soft whispering betrayed JD and Ace's position and closing his eyes he left his breathing slow and even out, trying to hear through the ragged breath. He turned his head and made out a familiar sound and using that to his advantage he broke out of hiding and ran, an annoyed yell echoed and he ducked and weaved through the tree's, making sure he would be a harder target.

The snap of the rifle being closed up and another shot firing came a little too late, during the time that they had taken to reload, Sam had moved out of range and he was determined to keep it that way.

* * *

'You said!' Dean hissed as the sound of the shotgun reverberated through the trees. 'Tell him to back off!' His fists clenched and his fingers twisted under the bindings, trying to reach at the knot. 

'I didn't say anything.' Lee released his supportive hold on Dean and the hunter felt himself swaying and pain shooting through his limb as his weight was shifted, but thankfully he was able to ride through it and he was able to stay on his feet. Another shot rang out and Lee heard Dean's sharp intake of breath.

'Dammit…when will that kid learn?!' And Lee looked to Andi with accusing eyes, as if the whole thing was her fault.

Dean had given up with the knots and was clenching his fists so tightly that his fingernails were digging into his skin, he wanted nothing more than to grab each and every one of these son of a bitches and teach them to not mess with him and specially not with his brother. As Lee was ranting he struck out, Dean immediately ending up at the receiving end and the young hunter fell back with a pained grunt.

Something sliced Dean's hand and instead of making a noise Dean instantly reached for it, his awkwardly positioned finger moving over the object. The object was small but had a lethal edge and was smooth, almost like a chunk of glass or some sort of stone, which felt like it had been snapped at one point or another. Pivoting it in his fingers he moved it into the palm of his hand and enclosed it in a tight fist, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

'Get up!' Lee reached down and hauled Dean to his feet. 'Andi, get ahead and find my brother, pull him back!'

Andrea paused and frowned. 'You want me to go after JD?'

'I said that didn't I? Move it!'

Andrea looked up at the sky which had the faintest hue of pink in it and she let out a small whimper. 'It's getting dark.'

'Oh what now, scared of the dark? I'll make sure you're permanently in the dark if you don't go now Andrea!' Lee made to move forward and not wanting to be the recipient of Lee's anger, Andi hurried past and made her way towards the sounds of the shots.

* * *

Sam grabbed the branches beside to help him, feet digging into grooves in the dirt that he and Dean had created before hand. His fingernails, already blackened with dirt, dug into earth and with a grim smile of satisfaction he hauled himself up the last few metres and found his footing on the blissful horizontal pathway. 

Running a hand through his hair he took the opportunity to look back and when he did he felt his heart jump as Ace and JD appeared on the hill, he didn't get the chance to see much else, as the rifle was lifted and he dropped to his stomach, the bullet passing overhead and striking one of the trees behind.

'Come on Sammy! Don't be scared!' Ace mocked and the gun was fired again as the two moved forward.

Shaking his head he crawled so he was not so exposed and he pulled himself to his feet, heading towards the caves.

* * *

Pain suddenly struck him from behind and he fell heavily against a pine, hands running over the bark and gripping tightly to correct himself, a chuckle and the sound of the rifle being cocked had him eliciting a shiver and dropping his head he slowly turned. His eyes caught the blooded rock on the ground, and only then did he feel the warmth of the vital fluid as it ran down the back of his neck. 

'You can't run anymore Sam.' A cold voice hissed and Sam lifted his head to look directly into the icy eyes of Jeffery Parkinson.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- I finally was able to sit down and write, anyway I hope that wasn't too bad and you enjoyed that chapter, I will try and get the next chapter up a little quicker, depending on RL and FF, the site seems to be acting weird lately stories updated a week ago showing up at the top, not letting me access chapters and not letting me upload. I hope you're still enjoying and I hope to see you at the next update. Tell me what you thought….READ AND REVIEW 

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE STILL READING AND THOSE REVIEWING IT MEANS A LOT PLEASE KEEP EM COMING! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

If any mistakes blame notepad...only document i could upload!


	20. Chapter 20

Face Your Fears

Chapter 20

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

At the sadistic grinning beaming at him from under the hood he gave a small unwarranted whimper and attempted to move away, but before he could attempt anything a hand was gripping his jacket and he was pulled closer to JD, their noses almost touching.

His eyes squeezed shut and he felt panic building, and he fought desperately inside himself to keep it at bay. JD's warm breath on his face bought back unwanted memories of being back in that basement and as he attempted to gain control he felt a sharp pain on the side of his face as something heavy hit him, at the same time he was thrown sideways and he landed on the dirt with a pained grunt.

'Your brother gave me this….' JD ran his hand along the cast that was now speckled with blood, the cast had connected with the healing cuts on Sam's face, and had reopened some of the wounds that had not yet healed as well as they could of. 'Bet that hurt like a bitch.' He sneered, walking forward in the same motion as a soccer player would towards a ball, he kicked Sam hard in the stomach, winding the youngest Winchester.

Ace sniggered and lifting the rifle he aimed it at Sam. His and JD's eyes connected and JD shook his head. 'Not yet, I want him begging for his life, and then I want to end it right in front of Dean.'

Sam curled in on himself, his breathing already compromised by his brewing panic, he gasped for breath, his hand stretching out in the dirt and curling in the mud, scratching deep marks in the ground. His hand touched fabric and opening his eyes, blurred with tears that he refused to let free, he caught sight of the duffel just out of reach. Hazel eyes shifted and noted that Ace and JD were exchanging rapid words, sick smiles on their faces, he reached out and pushing the zip as quietly as he could he wrapped his hand around the first thing it came into contact with.

…_you have to start thinking logically Sam, you have to push past the sudden panic that builds and use your fucking brain…because I know you have one…_

Dean's words revolved through his mind and s his hand closed around the familiar handle of his brother's bowie he tried to slow his breathing and the rapid trembles that were spreading throughout him, it was no doubt that he was terrified, that being so close to the man that had changed him so dramatically was affecting him, but he was sick of being a victim and as JD approached a third time, he twisted sharply and swung his legs around, they hit the other mans legs and bought him down on top of Sam, then moving his whole body to the right he pushed JD away and then rolled the opposite way, clambering clumsily to his feet, knife dragging lines in the mud as it was pulled almost lazily upwards, but held with the knowledge of one who was trained in weaponry.

Ace looked at the dumbfounded look on Jeff's face and as Sam stumbled back, Ace let a smirk done his face. 'Kids not as broken as we thought, but still not as good as you once were kid.'

'You don't know me.' Sam whispered, his voice hitching slightly in the middle of the sentence.

'Oh and there was me thinking you had at least remembered the no talking rule.' JD hissed as he and the youngest hunter stared at one another, and it didn't take long at all for Sam's gaze to slip.

JD's laugh sent a chill down Sam's spine and still gripping the knife he tried reaching for his bag with his foot, but Ace stepped forward and kicked it aside and swung the rifle like it was a sword, holding the barrel end.

Turning the knife so the blade was pointing away from them Sam blocked the rifles falls and with a hiss he caught the end of the gun and twisted, pulling Ace forward and to the side, ripping the rifle from his hand. Ace span but quickly regained his footing and both he and JD charged at the same time.

With rifle in one hand and knife in the other Sam lifted them up ready to defend. JD growled inhumanely and ducked low, Sam swung for him, but with the rifle hand and Ace came from the other side, Sam swung low with the rifle down and connecting with JD and then arced it up and hit Ace the same time as Ace punched him in the side of the face, JD taking control grabbed Sam around the legs and pulled the Winchester onto his back and straddled the young hunter a smug smile lighting up his disfigured features.

Sam attempted to push the man off but Dean's knife was forced from his hand, JD's nails digging into his skin and with Ace holding down his other arm and prying the rifled from his fingers, he was unable to resist and soon Dean's own bowie, that had protected him and his brother numerous times, was now tickling his throat.

Hazel eyes widened in fear and his mind silently called out to anyone around to come save him. His breathing soon turned to wheezing and he gulped desperately to pull air into his lungs, he wanted to claw at his chest to force the air in, but was unable to pull his arms away from their holds.

* * *

JD laughed and standing up he released Sam's hand and twirled the knife in his hands, then ran his fingers along the blade. 'Nice…ah…sharp.' He winced through his smile as he ran a finger along the edge. 'So what would you need this pretty thing for Sammy.' He held out his hand and Ace planted the rifle in it.

'You know I've waited almost three weeks for this Sam and you made it all the more interesting, you and your brother…the whole brotherly love thing sickens me, how you are both so willing to die for the other-'

'Jealous.' Sam hissed, surprised by the venom in his voice, an open handed slap to his face by Ace had him bite down on his lip and he felt the metallic tang of blood fall onto his tongue. He caught the look in JD's eyes and taking in a large gulp of air, he couldn't help but carry on, taken aback by his own sudden confident boost. 'Jealous because my brother actually cares about my life…where was Lee when you were in jail, where was he when the police caught you-' Another slap had Sam's head jerking to the right and his breath caught in his throat, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, the mere thought of his brother sent waves of guilt running through him.

JD nodded at Ace and the heavily built man heaved Sam to his feet and pulling arms behind his back he held the young hunter in position. JD held the rifle like a bat and swung it back, ready to hit Sam with it, when it was suddenly jerked from his hands and he stumbled forward.

'Andi?' Ace shared JD's confusion as the young brunette grasped the rifle tightly, with white knuckles, the same pallor as her face.

'What do you think you're doing Andi?' JD hissed.

'Lee told me to stop you…you can't….he said to wait.' She yelped as JD grabbed her hair and pulled hard, tugging her close and shaking the young woman violently.

'You following his orders….you turning against me Andi? Huh?' He shook her again before pushing her down and taking up the rifle. 'I'll deal with you in a minute.'

Sam felt Ace's hold loosen and flinging his head back he connected with the mans face, being slightly smaller than Sam, the blow wasn't as effective as Sam had hoped, but it was enough to loosen the hold completely, then spinning he grabbed Ace's hand and with the skills of a born fighter he reversed the hold, so now he was behind Ace and he was pushing his arms up behind his back.

JD turned the rifle on them and Sam pushed Ace forward, at the same time JD turned off the safety and with a grin he caught Sam's eyes, the grin faded as Ace toppled forward and as he sidestepped Ace caught his elbow, the move jostled the hooded man and his finger squeezed the trigger, it shot over Sam's head and struck the edge of the cave that Sam had slowly been pushing them towards when they had fought, the kick back of the gun winded JD.

Sam took the opportunity to run and lifting up the bag as he did, stumbled clumsily towards the entrance.

'JD no!' Andi screeched and leaping forward she grabbed hold of the rifle as an enraged Jeffery levelled the gun at the base of the retreating Sam's spine. Ace was on his feet ignoring the two and giving chase. 

'Damn it Andi!' JD snapped and kicked her away, before bringing the butt of the gun down on her head, sending the young woman to the floor unconscious. He sneered and followed after his quarry.

* * *

Dean stumbled, his injured leg collapsing inwards on itself, unable to take the strain any further. 'Fuck.' He swore softly as Lee pulled him upright and his injured leg was knocked against the other mans leg, a small streak of blood now staining the other mans light blue, mud streaked jeans.

'I need to stop…' Dean hissed as Lee ignored him and yanked him again.

Dean bit his lip and looked sideways at Lee, watching for any indication that he knew what Dean was doing. Dean's fingers moved rapidly as he moved the sharp instrument he had found against the taut ropes around his wrist. With Lee standing beside him and supporting him the older Parkinson couldn't make out the movements and Dean purposely stumbled again, leaning heavily against Lee, who without words instantly tightened his grip and straightened him, keeping level with Dean, not standing behind and not standing in front.

Dean tested the ropes and moved his arms a little, holding back a grin as he felt the ropes loosen.

His arm was shaken and Lee's hold became bruising. 'Those ropes won't budge, so stop trying!' Lee hissed, but to Dean's relief he didn't check the ropes, instead he nodded ahead. 'How long?'

'Not long now.' Dean replied, his green eyes stared defiantly into Lee's and they didn't separate till one of them looked away, submissed, and Dean smiled smugly as it was the blue eyes that moved first.

'Where now!?' The voice was sharp and Dean nodded reluctantly.

'Through the trees, there's a hill, go up-' Dean didn't finish his sentence, as a gunshot echoed above them, he let out a small gasp and moved forward. 'Sam?' His fingers moved quickly and not caring that Lee could see, he moved the object over the rope, fraying it just enough.

'What?' Lee darted forward, just as Dean's muscles bunched and his teeth clenched, the veins in his arms coming to the surface, his arms pulled until there was a loud snap and the rope tore the whole way through.

Lee's hand lifted, rifle prepared to be used as a club, but Dean's now freed hands shot out, one wrapped around the rifle tearing it from the older mans grip, while the other came up fast, the palm of his hand forcibly slamming upwards against Lee's nose, effectively breaking it.

'Shit!' Lee staggered back holding a hand over his bleeding nose.

Dean sniffed and twirled the rifle. 'I don't like being taken hostage.' Dean gave him a cocky grin as Lee stood wide eyed, completely unsure of himself now that Dean Winchester was free, and he was all alone.

He lifted the rifle and Dean levelled it with Lee's chest, pointing directly at the heart.

'Now Dean…you…you wouldn't do that would you…I mean think of Sammy…' Lee swallowed nervously as the rifle was thrust under his chin, the cold metal biting into sensitive flesh.

'Sam….you don't get to call him Sammy...only i do….now tell me why I shouldn't kill you and bury you in the woods…leave you for some bear to find, no one will know you're missing.' Dean's eyes narrowed, darting quickly towards the hill visible through the trees and the direction of the gunshot, before coming back to rest on the dark haired man in front of him.

'Because…what I say goes…my brother is after yours, but I can call him off.'

Dean smiled. 'That's all you got?'

Lee shrugged and held his blooded hands in front of him. 'Look, why don't we-' His words were garbled as the rifle was pushed, hard into his throat.

'No…you don't get a say anymore…you keep your mouth shut…I don't want to hear a word from-' Dean stopped as the radio attached to Lee's belt began buzzing. Reaching for it Dean unhooked it and twiddled the dial, the static increased and he pressed down on the button. 'JD?' Releasing his finger it continued to emit the fuzzed sound of static.

Lee still had the rifle pointed at his throat, and with Dean's distracted behaviour, he could have probably ripped it out of the older hunter's hands, but the small piece of technology had caught his own attention.

'Why's it doing that?' Lee whispered, confusion spreading, the rifle pressed into skin and he let out a breathless chuckle as he realised the lax hold wasn't as relaxed as he had thought.

Dean tried turning it off, but it remained buzzing.

_….Don't…. _

Dean's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly as he recognised frantic words through the high level of static. He pressed on the button, but it refused to switch user. 'Sam!'

_….What….shit…._

The sound of several gunshots above them had the two older brother's hearts freeze.

_…oh god….what….Ace….back….you….wha…ll…that _

'No….no, it would break pattern.' Dean whispered.

'What's going on!?' Lee demanded, he and his brother may argue, but he was a big brother and hearing his brother's desperate and panicked voice through the static made him forget any quarrels he had with the Winchesters, for the moment, instead two pairs of eyes glanced fearfully upwards at one another.

Because despite the hatred for one another, the instinct to protect family was higher and as the jumbled and panicked voices of their family floated through their end of the walkie talkie, the two realised they had something in common, and both of those something's were in trouble.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- So I hope that chapter was okay and that you enjoyed it; work has been a pain in the ass. So I think you can guess what's happened and I'm hoping to get the next chapter is up in the next few days for you. Hope you're still enjoying and that chap wasn't too bad, I was a little unsure of it. Anyway read and review!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE STILL READING AND THOSE REVIEWING IT MEANS A LOT SO PLEASE HIT THE LITTLE BUTTON ONE MORE TIME AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE TIME YOU TAKE!


	21. Chapter 21

Face Your Fears

Chapter 21

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Sam was entering the cave when Ace slammed into his back, his forehead cracked painfully into stone and he slumped, but Ace grabbed his jacket and span him round, slamming Sam's back into the wall and pinned him against the cold stone.

'Going somewhere?' JD slowed to a stop beside Ace and curling his fist he bought his arm back.

'No don't!' Sam half growled and he bought his shaking knee up hard, catching Ace in the crotch and sent him staggering back, JD's fist was blocked, caught in Sam's free hand. 'Enough.' Sam whispered, squeezing tightly on the appendage, twisting it and forcing JD down, not able to look the man in the face. A punch by Ace had Sam releasing the arm and eyes wide he put a protective hand around his recently healed ribs, and now standing JD slammed his fist twice into Sam's face, the second time Sam saw stars as his head hit the wall behind, a whimper escaping him.

'Hold him!' JD barked stepping back, the rifle swinging up so it was positioned in the younger Winchesters direction, hands holding the rifle with the expertise of a hunter.

Sam struggled as Ace restrained him and held him against the wall, hazel eyes flicked desperately around, for something, anything to help him. His breath quickened as his fear rose to another level. _Dean where are you? _He heard the gun being readied and aimed towards his stomach, an abdomen shot, a slow death through bleeding out and very painful. Sam shook his head. His voice hitching as he spoke. 'You don't want to do this…please.'

Ace smirked and placed an arm over Sam's throat, cutting off any more words with pressure to the windpipe.

JD's smile grew and his finger rested lightly on the trigger.

Sam's foot, unnoticed stretched out, toes seeking and hooking in a strap, hiding his smile of satisfaction, he began moving the object slowly towards him.

JD squeezed on the trigger, his finger tightening against cool metal.

A soft clink caught Ace's attention and he looked at Sam, the soft touch of something falling free and hitting his foot bought something akin to relief flooding through the young hunter and he placed the object just where he wanted it, Ace jut realising.

The weight of the gun in his hand was adjusted and a yell was let out, a foot moved back and struck the object hard. A heavy canister hit JD in the chest as the finger was squeezed, his arm jerked upwards out of reflex of pain and the bullet found a new course.

The bullet pierced flesh and Sam cried out, blood splattered his face, decorating pale features with ribbons of red. An arm was retracted and Ace screamed in pain, his other arm covering the bullet hole in his shoulder.

'Ace?' JD stepped forward, taking advantage Sam dodged Ace grabbing the duffel he ran further into the cave, at the sound of the rifle being reloaded and clicking he stopped as JD's cold voice echoed off the stone walls.

'Stop, I'm levelled at the base of your spine Sam and I'm a good shot….now drop the bag and turn to face me…' He was cut off as the radio on his hip whirred to life, static emanating from the device. Frowning he lifted it and pressed the button, but instead of deadening to allow him to talk it continued its crackling.

Sam straightened and turned to look behind him, the temperature of the cave dropping further, until all three men were breathing out small clouds of white. 'Oh no…we have to leave.' Sam told them.

'We're not going anywhere!' JD kept the gun trained on him and approached Sam.

'You don't understand, please, we have to run.' Sam tried to shrink away, but JD grabbed the younger hunter by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Out of the corner of his hazel eyes Sam saw something white trailing low along the ground, like an oncoming mist. The hunter in him made him confident, for the briefest of moments and he looked pleadingly at the older man. 'Please, in my bag, my shotgun…Ah!' Sam gasped as JD shook him before throwing him down to the ground.

Sam reached for his bag, but a cruel boot slammed on his hand, flattening it and causing Sam to wince and tug futilely, his fear sky rocketing as JD crouched low and fixed Sam with ice blue eyes that sent memories racing and as a hand fisted in his hair he closed his eyes and he felt embarrassed as a tear slipped loose. JD and Ace laughed as Sam was dragged to his feet.

'What the…' JD shivered and turned as a breath of cold air hit the back of his legs, working up towards his neck. Hus eyes narrowed as he noticed the white mist edging towards him. 'What is this shit?' He rounded immediately on the silent Winchester. 'What games are you playing!?' He snapped and stepped towards Sam, when the white mist twirled around his legs and felt strangely solid. Pointing the rifle downwards he shot several times at it, but the mist tightened its hold and slowly worked its way up his body.

* * *

Sam swore lightly and crawled to the duffel, pulling his shotgun out he aimed it towards the spirit. 'No you don't!' Ace collided with him and Sam grimaced as he hit the wall again, he felt like his brain was rolling around his skull.

'You don't understand….' His voice was filled with the fear that was slowly retaking his body.

JD's frightened yells drew Ace's attention. 'Oh god what is this…' The whirring on the radio grew louder and JD cried out as he was pulled to his stomach, a tendril of white wisp lifted and flew towards Ace and Sam. The icy air touched Ace's cheek and as the mist formed he screamed as he saw what looked like a face in the mist, backing up he exited the cave, JD's screams for him to come back echoing after him.

Sam turned to stare at JD as the spirit all but consumed his body, then with effortless movement it began dragging JD into the dark.

'Help me! Please! Don't let it….! Please!' JD was clawing at the rock based floor, wailing pitifully, the rifle discarded, the bold, aggressive bully was gone, replaced with the coward beneath.

Sam stared at the shotgun at his feet, his fear and hate washed over by a sea of calm as JD was pulled further away and he thought to himself, that if the spirit took him, then JD would never be able to harm him, nor his brother anymore. That JD deserved to die, deserved it for what he had done to him. But then there was the side of Sam that was ingrained with the want to help others, to save others from the evil of the world. Did that included protecting evil, from evil. JD's scream of fear snapped Sam from his musing and bending low he grabbed the shotgun and aimed it.

'Let him go!' Sam's voice echoed pathetically.

* * *

A chuckle echoed through the cave and it wasn't from either of them. A white tendril shot out faster than expected, it hit the barrel and flicked it from Sam's grip, the already slightly disorientated Sam took a minute to register it had happened, but it was a minute too late and the white tendril wrapped around his wrist and pulled him to his stomach dragging him back.

'No!' Sam dug his heels in and the white mist tugged harder. Sam gasped as it hit fresh bruises, one hand digging frantically in his pocket, before he bought out a small blade and moved it through the mist. It shrieked and released him.

'Help me!' JD cried and to his surprise hands wrapped around his and hazel eyes met blue.

Sam felt repulsed, as he touched the fists that had beaten him, he felt sick and he trembled at the contact. He let out pained breath, white puffs uncoiling from his mouth. He tugged hard and the thanks in JD's eyes sickened him. He pulled and then was surprised to find himself on his stomach and a suffocating pressure on his chest as thick arms of white smoke gripped his chest, and the last thing as he was dragged into darkness with JD was Lee's call and the frantic voice of Dean, but he couldn't speak, he wanted to but his mouth wouldn't obey his mind.

* * *

Reaching the top of the hill was a lot harder than expected, his leg would barely hold his weight, but he would be dammed if he gave up now. The retreating back of Lee was ahead of him, their feud forgotten momentarily as they headed towards their brothers. Gritting his teeth Dean forced himself forward, his jeans rubbing against the bullet wound, the makeshift bandage on it already blood stained and loosening.

'Dammit!' Dean bit his tongue as he refused to yell out, his leg collapsing under him, sending him slamming into dirt. He bowed his head and spat out the blood built up on his tongue, trying hard to ignore the pain in his leg that seemed to increase ten fold as he shifted on the ground.

'Andi!'

Lee's cry ahead of him had Dean struggling to his feet and grabbing at the branches of the trees lining the upward rise, using the rifle as an aid also.

Dean cursed repeatedly as he forced himself to move forward at an increased pace. Finally he hit the straight ground and as he did he caught sight of the brunette sitting upright leaning forward with head in hands. He could hear Lee's shouts echoing ahead of him.

'SAMMY!' He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted. 'SAM!'

He froze as he caught sight of the blood droplets around Andrea and he straightened himself up beside her. 'What did you do?!' He sneered.

Andrea lifted her head, one hand still to the lump on her temple, her lips trembled and she shook her head. 'I tried to stop him, for Lee…but…I…it went black…' Dean curled his lip in disgust and limped as fast as he could.

'SAM! SAM!' He wiped a hand over his face. 'Don't do this to me again Sammy please.' He spoke mainly to himself.

* * *

He stopped at the mouth of the cave and looked in at the older man. Blue eyes turned to stare at him, the taller man seemed lost as he looked around the empty cavern.

Green eyes flicked left and right, his hunter sight caught the blood that dribbled down the wall, where Ace had bled, they trailed low, catching sight of the empty shells and disturbed dirt on stone, a footprint here and there, lines clawed from desperate fingers. He felt his heart almost stop as he took it all in. He saw the shotgun lying at the base of the wall and the sprinkles of salt from the half empty opened canister, which was lying in the centre, the white standing out brightly in the dark surroundings. 'Sam…'

'Where is he!?'

Dean looked up sideways at Lee, who was turned to him, fists clenched and a familiar expression on the man's face. Dean tightened his grip on the rifle in hand and Lee repeated the question.

'Look, I'm not sure okay…but I think…I think our brothers were taken.'

Lee stepped forward, eyes blazing and jaw tight. 'Taken…by who!? What has your brother done with Jeff?'

'Sammy has done nothing to your precious Jeffery…not like you care what happens to your brother anyway! The Spirit took them….I think….shit, I don't….it changed its pattern-'

A hysteric laugh bounced around the confined space and Dean scowled. 'I'm not a fan of sceptics.' Dean growled.

'Spirits don't exist, man I knew my brother made some mistake….now tell me what you did with my brother…I may not show that I care about that kid, but I'll be dammed if I lose another!'

Dean's face softened. 'What?'

'Do you know what its like to have someone you care for die…why do you think I'm hard on my brother…the pain….if I try not to care for him, then when he dies, I don't have to feel that sense of loss….because it hurts!' Lee whispered. 'Now tell me where he is you son of a bitch.'

Dean waited a moment before shaking his head, the mere thought of him losing Sam... 'I'm telling you man that the spirit took him, I don't….Look I don't have time for this shit, my brother is down there somewhere.' He indicated to the dark tunnel with the rifle.

He stepped forward, but the body crashing into him sent Dean to his knees, he gasped at the pain and swung with the rifle, the metal hit Andrea hard and she fell back into the wall, crumpling to the ground. Lee moved forward, he collided with Dean, hands on the rifle trying to pry it from his grip, the two rolled and Dean managed to end up on top, pinning Lee down he lifted the rifle and slammed it down on his head, knocking the other man unconscious. Standing up he quickly scanned the area once more and was rewarded, moving over towards the duffel he pulled out a length of rope and using a knife he split it in two and pulling Andi to Lee, he tied them both and propped them against the wall.

Wordlessly he grabbed the salt canister and drew a semi circle around them, to protect them lest the spirit returned.

Gathering everything he needed he looked down at the unconscious couple and frowned. 'One missing.' He looked around before he shook his head. 'My brother better be okay.' He spoke coldly to the unconscious two and without a backwards glance he pulled a flashlight from the bag and moved further into the tunnel.

* * *

Something warm covered his hands, tickling it and lapping at the edge of his skin, his fingers curled in reflex as he woke, his eyes pressed tighter before opening them slowly, at first he couldn't make out a thing, but gradually his eyes adjusted to the dark and he pushed himself up. 'What the-' Sam whispered as his right hand slid forward away from him.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. Groaning as he moved his head he clicked on the light and his vision was assaulted with red, and the lifeless eyes of Jeffery Parkinson staring up at him, a hole torn in his chest.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update, work has really been a pain in my ass currently, but thankfully, for unknown reasons coupled with Holiday hours, I have the next two weeks off and that means, lotsa time to write for you guys, so hopefully you wont have to wait so long for the next update. And thank you Mariazinha for the PM, it was lovely. So I hope that wasn't too bad and that I haven't got rusty after not writing for a while. Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought!

I HOPE YOU ARE ALL STILL OUT THERE AND THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS IT MEANS A LOT AND I HOPE YOU CARRY ON READING AND REVIEWING!


	22. Chapter 22

Face Your Fears

Chapter 22

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Sam scrabbled back, his mouth opened in a silent scream and his feet slid in the blood as he pushed himself away from the sight. He grunted as his back hit solid wall and pushing himself against it, used the wall as support to pull him to his feet. The flashlight had fallen from his hand and was now seated in the crimson liquid, its beam directly on the dead body of his once enemy and Sam felt surprisingly to himself, no remorse, he had tried so hard to stop the spirit, and though he was saddened that JD had died, like with every case that ended badly, but he also felt a sense of freedom and relief that washed over him.

Leaning down he reached for his flashlight, his eyes still focused on the body and the unusual wound he sported, for as far as he was aware, when the original bodies had been found ten years previous, all had been drained of blood, but none had had their chests torn open, lungs, heart, muscle and ribs visible to the naked eye.

'Oh god.' On closer inspection Sam felt the bile slide up his throat and with one hand on the wall he leant over and vomited, his body shaking and his chest heaving, tears of pain in his eyes as he started dry heaving when he had nothing else to expel. Jake's face for unknown reasons flooded his memory and he put the blood covered hand, which held his flashlight, on his knees for balance as he caught his breath.

The air around him was icy and his flashlight flickered. Sam lifted his aching head and looked around for some sort of exit, he knew that the spirit would either be back to kill him any minute or he was being saved for tomorrows feed. Maybe JD shooting the mist had angered him, or maybe something had happened while he was unconscious. He had no idea why he was still alive, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Stepping over the sprawled limbs, he kept one hand trailing along the wall beside him.

* * *

With a startled yell his hand met nothing and he fell sideways and out into another passage, his ribs hit solid ground beneath him and his flashlight flew out of hand, and the whole situation would have been deemed laughable if Sam wasn't lost underground and hadn't landed on fresh bruises.

'Damn.' Sam hissed, pushing himself back and onto his knees. White puffs exited his mouth and he knew the cold temperature wasn't normal. Crawling forward for his light he tapped it several times until its flickering ceased and he prayed that it was the batteries and not because the spirit was on its way back.

His map not with him, and no idea whatsoever on his location, he could be a hundred metres from the surface or a mile under. The tunnel to his right and the tunnel to his left were exactly the same and closing his eyes he crouched and placing the flashlight in front of him, he span it.

Opening his eyes, his hazel orbs followed the beam of the light, which now faced right and nodding he swept it up and headed down the right tunnel.

* * *

Dean swung the torch around him, lighting the walls and the floor, occasionally flicking it upwards to watch the ceiling. He had travelled about two hundred metres down the tunnel, his leg was hurting like a bitch and he had only found the tiniest sprinklings of blood further back, but since then nothing, the ground wasn't even disturbed, cobwebs had to be battered from his face and there was no sounds other than the occasional dripping that echoed from one of the tunnels further on.

He wanted to yell out, but feared that it might draw the spirit on himself. His flashlight gave limited light and the more he moved forward the darker it became.

He readjusted the duffel on his shoulder, and tightened his grip on his outwards held shotgun. _Where are you Sam?

* * *

_

Even the pale lighting of the flashlight hurt his eyes, sending waves of pain through his skull. The dried blood on the back of his head was matting in his hair and as he turned his head, it pulled on the dark strands. He had been walking for what felt like ages, but what was most likely ten minutes or so, the going was uphill, so he was praying that it meant he was heading towards the surface, but for all he knew it could be leading him in the completely wrong direction.

An unearthly gale of wind blew through the tunnel and Sam pulled his jacket tight around him, one of his eyes felt like it was swelling shut and it was hindering his eyesight further, and that was something he really didn't need right now.

_Really screwed up this time Sam. _He mentally chided himself.

He paused and reached out to steady himself against the wall, when his hand met nothing and he staggered sideways. 'What the…?' Sam steadied himself and swung the torch into the tunnel. 'Oh….' He whispered sadly as his light fell on the decaying body of one of the other victims, a female, from what he could make out, and the dark curls made him think it may have been the first, Alicia.

The younger Winchester took a moment to take in the deceased and the small cavern she was in, before leaning down and taking a stone, that had broken from the wall, proceeded to hit it against the side of the cave until it chipped and he was able to scour a line in the soft stone in the cavern entrance archway, so he could find it later on. 'I'm sorry….' He held the shard in his hand and shook his head sadly. 'They'll find you.' He whispered to the corpse. Knowing inside that these people did not deserve this and that their spirits could possibly end up tortured, that they needed to be put to rest, Sam would make sure they would be reunited with their families, because he knew how hard it was not knowing.

Pulling away he continued his path onwards.

* * *

'Sam?' Dean's voice hissed through the darkness, his light turned down one of the forks and his eyes widened as he saw a figure lying stretched on the ground and he swallowed heavily, his heart jumping in his chest. 'Sam!' He yelled and hurried forward.

His light beam soon revealed it wasn't Sam, to Dean's relief, the stench of decay and the turned hollowed features of one of the unfortunate victims confirmed that. Dean crouched beside and using the shotgun, tipped the stiff corpse onto its back. Gagging as a clump of maggots fell from the hole they were burrowing. 'Jeez.' He covered his mouth, eyes moving up and down the rest of the body. He noticed something leather poking from out the man's pants and wrapping his jacket over his hands and reaching forward he pulled it out and flipped it open.

'Jacob James Crater…number three…' He dropped the wallet back to the ground and pushing on his knees he stood up, grunting in pain as he accidentally put extra pressure on his leg.

'Dammit…this could take me hours…Sam!' His voice bounced off the walls, splitting and echoing, he didn't bother trying to keep his voice down. 'Sammy?' He gave the body one last look before carrying on his journey further in.

* * *

Sam stumbled into a cavern, wider than the past three he had seen, two of which housed the bodies of the spirits victims, one a fresh kill, probably the last feed and the screams they had heard earlier that day, but what bothered him was how the spirit had managed to hide them, how had the rangers not investigated, had they not heard the screams before?

To his surprise he saw something hanging from the ceiling and on moving closer he noticed it was a lantern, dusty and with a half melted candle inside it hadn't been used in a while. 'What?' Sam brushed fingers along the dust covered glass, shaking his hand as a fat black spider scurried onto the back of it. Turning he scanned the rest of the area and his eyes fell on a shape in the bend of the oddly shaped room, casting another glance at the lantern, he headed towards it.

'A chest?' He crouched next to the dark oak box that was as high as his knees and about three foot in length, the lock was snapped and had obviously been broken into, probably from when the first victim's years ago were found and Maurice was caught. Flipping it up he found to his dissatisfaction, that the chest was empty.

'Nothing….' He picked up a stone and flung it at the walls. There was the sudden flurry of wings and low squeaks, Sam started and flung his hands to his face dropping the flashlight in shock as several bats swooped past him and disappeared, winging their way through the winding tunnels, and for the briefest moment he considered following them, knowing they may be heading up ground, though there was a possibility that they would head deeper.

When the eerie silence descended again Sam reached for his light, but he paused, hand hovering over the source of his light, where it had dropped it, the opposite edge was sticking upright, betraying the chest's secret. Plucking the light up and out of teh chest he held it in his teeth and leaning over he pushed the end back down again and grasped the false bottom. Hazel orbs widening at his find.

* * *

Dean gasped and slid down, back to the wall, he closed his eyes and wrapped one hand around his leg, the warmth of the blood against his hand told him that it was still bleeding, albeit lightly. 'Dammit!' He knocked his head against the wall and pressed a hand to his forehead. It was highly likely his leg may be becoming infected.

Dean put a hand against the wall and using it, pushed himself up. His head hung low trying to catch his breathe when his eyes caught something in the distance a soft light just ahead of him, further up the tunnel. Fast footsteps accompanied and Dean stepped away from the wall, holding the shotgun ahead of him.

After a few minutes the light was growing brighter and he could make out the tall shadow ahead, after a few seconds he realised his light was rolled to the side away from his hold and the beam was pressed against the wall, so his end was practically bathed in the darkness.

He was reaching to correct the beams directory, when the light beam ahead changed direction obviously moving into another tunnel he couldn't see.

Taking his chances that it could be JD or even the spirit, he swept his light up and began waving it. Hopes high that it could be his little brother. 'Hey!' He yelled loudly and the fading light stopped bobbing and stilled. 'Sam!' He heard the shuffle of nervous footfalls and he limped towards it. 'Sammy!?'

The light ahead grew brighter and Dean squinted trying to make out the face hidden behind it.

'Dean?'

_Oh thank you, thank you._ The muffled voice of his brother overwhelmed the oldest sibling with relief and he let out a weak chuckle. 'That really you?' He asked for confirmation and the sharp taps of the feet stopped and Dean lifted his flashlight as the other lowered their's.

'As long as that's really you.' The voice countered suddenly more confident now he knew it was definitely his Dean, and Sam smiled weakly, eyes lighting up at his brother's comforting presence.

'Do you know anyone else with this handsome face?'

'Yeah and he's buried back in St Louis.'

Dean laughed and as Sam got close enough for him to see the laughter died and he swore lightly and gently grabbed his brother's face. 'Sam…shit your face…' Dean whispered. 'You okay!?' He demanded, his mothering mode suddenly overtaking. 'What hurts?'

'Man I'm so glad to see you.' Sam whispered in reply, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. 'But you look about as good as I feel.' He squeezed Dean's shoulder and the feeling of safety that his brother radiated washed over him. His eyes did what his brothers had done, moving from head to toe he checked for further injuries and his eyes stopped at his brothers leg, eyes widening at the dark patch that covered the lower half of his brother's appendage and noticing the way he put as little weight as possible on the limb. 'Dean! Your leg!'

'It's fine….aches a little but nothing serious.'

Dean lifted a hand to his own bruised face, and shrugged. He noticed Sam had that "Why don't I believe you face" and he quickly changed the conversation direction, his gaze looking behind Sam, a cold expression donning his features. 'Sam…where is he?'

Sam lowered his gaze and glanced behind him, Dean's hands had moved so they were resting on Sam's shoulders. 'Sammy? Where is he!?' Dean wanted so badly to grab hold of JD and make him pay.

'Dead…' Sam lifted his head and to Dean's surprise Sam released a choked sob. 'And you know what Dean…I'm relieved, how sick does that make me?' Sam shook his head and Dean mirrored it, his grip tightening and Dean's face contorting into a mixture of concern and anger.

'Don't say that Sam…you…..that man put you through hell, just because you don't feel guilty or torn up that he died doesn't make you a bad person!' Dean told him. 'I'm sorry Sammy, but if the spirit hadn't of killed him, I would have….I'm definitely not sorry that it happened-'

'I tried Dean….'

'Tried what? To save him?' Sam nodded and Dean smiled. 'Then how can you think you're a bad person, it wasn't like you offered him to the spirit…Sam it wasn't your fault and you should definitely not feel bad about it….'

'I guess.' Sam pulled away and put his hands in his jacket. 'I found this.' He held the object to his brother.

Dean took it from his hands and turned it in his hands. 'Where did you find this?'

'I found it in a chest, in one of the caverns, the police must not have found it when they searched the caves ten years ago, it was in a hidden compartment.'

Dean smiled and looked down at it. 'You think we can stop the spirit with this?'

Sam opened his mouth to answer when the temperature dropped dramatically and before he could reach for his brother, Dean felt his feet leave the floor as he was thrown back and swallowed by the dark of the tunnel behind.

'DEAN!'

_Mine! Not yours to take! Mine! _The chilling voice sent shivers up Sam's spine.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Hey! See I told you….LOL, I got this one up a lot quicker, despite my irritating sudden cold/random illness….which is bugging the hell outta me and is killing my throat...Oh the UK finally got some snow, at least three inches, awesome day, haven't had snow like this in years!...ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I wasn't too sure on it, but please tell me what you thought! Read and Review Please!!!! Next chapter should be up in next few days!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM, AND IT MAKES IT WORTH CARRYING ON, THANKS AGAIN AND PLEASE KEEP EM COMING!


	23. Chapter 23

Face Your Fears

Chapter 23

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Sam was thrown back against the wall; a swirling mass of white took a form in front of him and the face of Maurice Brackford sneered at the younger, lips curled to reveal, to Sam's surprise, sharpened red stained teeth that clicked as they snapped together, a black tongue running over the front as dark eyes surveyed the hunter with malice.

The shotgun lay between him and the spirit, all he needed to do was crouch and grab, but the cold, dark eyes of the spirit were staring directly into his and the cold was biting at his skin almost locking him in place, hazel eyes darted behind Maurice as he heard his brother groan. 'Dean!' He called nervously, gasping as the spirit clamped a vice like hand around Sam's neck and pulling him from the wall he threw him across the tunnel, his flashlight spinning from his grasp hitting the wall and plunging the tunnel into complete darkness as the batteries broke free, rolling across the floor, the metallic tinkling echoing around them.

* * *

Sam met the ground hard and rolled to a stop as his back connected with something solid, the mass he hit emitting a low grunt as the force of his body hitting the other sent it falling back down from its attempt to stand.

'Sam that better be you?' Dean's unmistakeable voice came from directly behind and what he hoped was Dean's hand grabbed his jacket.

'Yeah-' Their heads snapped up as the spirits low voice rose around them and a soft glow was seen as the figure walked towards them.

_Thieves, where is it!?_

Dean hissed as Sam shifted back attempting to find something to support himself, but accidentally pushing down on Dean's injured leg. 'Dean? You okay?'

'I'm fine.' Dean spoke through gritted teeth.

_Thieves! Mine! All mine! _The spirits last word turned into an unearthly shriek and an icy wind tore down the tunnel, wrapping itself around both brothers.

Dean went to move, but as the tremors of pain attacked his body he stilled and collected himself before speaking, green eyes trying to make out the ghosts position in the darkness that had completely bathed them. 'Sam where's your light?'

'I dropped it, where's the journal I gave you?' Sam whispered, crawling forward he attempted to locate Dean's exact position beside him.

'Around here somewhere- SAM!' Dean lunged for his brother's hands as the dark form that he had made out to be his younger brother, suddenly yelled and was pulled away from Dean and back in the direction they had come. 'Ah! Dammit!' He couldn't bring himself to stand, the impact with the hard ground had sent pain rocketing through his leg and he was certain it had begun bleeding again. 'SAM!'

_Where is it boy!_

Icy hands grabbed Dean's face as he glanced upwards, and he gritted his teeth as the cold temperature burnt his skin. Dean's hands wrapped around the spirits wrists, trying to pry them off, his eyes though seeking for the lumbering shadow that would be Sam, instead landed on the pointed and bared teeth of the spirit in front of him, teeth that had obviously been filed in life and used to tear and puncture skin of his unfortunate victims, before drinking their vital fluids.

'Let go….freaky son of a bitch!' Dean growled and clawed at the fingers as the spirit shook him and demanded its possession one more time.

'SAM!' Dean yelled as the spirit dug incredibly sharp fingernails into the sides of his face and lifted Dean to his feet, his leg screaming in pain as he was slammed into the wall, the freezing hold still on his face, no doubt blistering from the freezing temperature. 'Shit!'

He was about to yell for Sam again as the ghosts jaws opened flashing teeth, but was stopped as he heard the scrabble of feet and the wonderful sound of his brother's voice, accompanied with the fantastic familiar sound of the shotgun. The spirit screamed as the salt hit him and Dean cringed as his nose was filled with the scent of decay and the tang of blood.

* * *

'Dean?'

Sam caught him as he stumbled forward; pushing the older back against the wall for support, the tunnel suddenly filled with a golden glow from the flashlight held in the younger's hand.

'Took you long enough.' Dean mumbled. Lifting a hand to his cheeks he ran it over each one, moving his jaw as he did, trying to bring some warmth back into his cheeks.

'Yeah sorry…flashlight had gone out…mine had lost its batteries.' Sam apologised and started to shine the light around them, he fixed the beam on his brother. 'Are you okay?' At Dean's nod he frowned and continued to sweep the light over the floor. 'Where's the journal?'

Dean stood still, making sure to keep his injured limb off the ground, his head turning to scan the area. 'Not sure, flew out my hand….Are you okay, bastard tossed you too?'

'I'm not the one bleeding and unable to stand.' Sam mumbled as he located the leather journal he had found. 'Don't think I don't know Dean, I'm not stupid.' Sam half smiled as he bent to pick up the object, before returning to his brother's sides.

'I'm fine.'

'Whatever.' Sam stood beside him for a moment, flicking through the pages of the journal.

'I'm fine! I just need to re-bandage it.' He spoke the last part quietly and Sam nodded and silently they exchanged looks, and Dean let out a huge sigh before nodding.

'I don't know how long the salt will keep it away from, so we need to burn this as quickly as we can.' Sam told him, as he helped Dean make his way to the duffel and the first aid kit.

'And you're sure this ratty piece of shit is what's keeping it here?' Dean pointed to the book as he lowered himself to the ground, grimacing as his leg touched the ground.

'Positive, I mean….the whole thing has been written in blood….blood is human remains.' Sam explained as he watched Dean lift his jean leg.

'But he could have written it in the victim's blood, it might not be his Sammy.' Dean started peeling off the pathetic scrap of material that was barely holding onto his wound, more to his leg via the blood than anything else, biting back a cry as it pulled painfully at skin.

'It's worth a try, I mean what else is there…Dean that looks….do you want some help?' Sam stepped forward as if to aid, but Dean lifted a shaking hand and shook his head.

'No, I'm…fine, just….burn the book, shit!' He yelped as he ripped a piece of material from the edge of the wound, where the blood had merged the two together.

'I'm sorry Dean.'

Dean's head snapped up and he frowned. 'You didn't shoot me Sam.'

'Yeah but all of this is my damn fault…..if I-' Sam was cut off as a roll of bandages hit him in the face and he looked down at a very pissed off looking Dean.

'I swear if you say it's your fault one more time I'm going to ram this shotgun down your throat!' Dean growled. 'It' wasn't your fault Sam, none of this was okay! Now stop thinking and start burning, cause if Casper comes back now, we may have some problems!' Dean grabbed some items from the bag and threw them at Sam.

Catching the lighter fluid and salt Sam stepped back and opening the book to the middle he cast a quick eye over the darkened red stains and scrawls before liberally covering the object in the lighter fluid and salt. 'Dean-' Dean's Zippo hit him tin the chest before he could even ask and he nodded at his brother, who was painfully wiping at the blood around the wound.

'Watch your eyebrows Sam.' Dean joked.

Sam shook his head. 'One time….one time.' He whispered to himself as he flicked the lid of the lighter. His hand was hovering over the pages when Dean yelled and something cold gripped his wrist and the sudden cold made him gasp.

_Stupid human….can't….mine! _

'Sam!' Dean lifted the shotgun and pulled the trigger. The rock salt sailed past Sam intended on hitting the spirit standing behind his brother, but the spirit vanished before it hit him. It had learnt.

Sam was trying to flick the lighter, but the spirit was back, grappling the young hunter's wrists, holding them tight, pointed teeth bared and eyes, dark and cold, staring at Sam with a predatory gaze.

The journal fell from his left hand, his lighter falling from his right and he kicked both towards Dean, who was reloading the shotgun as quickly as possible.

'Hold on Sam!'

'Don't! Just burn the book Dean!' Sam tried twisting to get out of the grip, he didn't like being touched by people and he sure as hell didn't like spirits touching him either. 'Hurry it up!'

Dean grasped the book and lighter and immediately the spirit changed victim, screaming he lunged for Dean. The hunter grinned as with a flick, the lighter jumped to life and the flames licked the page, the instant the flame hit the paper the spirit shrieked and froze. Dean pressed himself against the wall, dropping the burning journal beside him and preparing to shield himself, not knowing what the spirits reaction would be.

Sam grabbed his wrists with each hand and watched in mild interest as the spirit howled almost in pain and lifted up one of its claw like hands, watching as it crumbled to dust, bit by bit, cold eyes turned to Sam and his living set met with the dead. Both staring at one another as the spirit crumbled, vanishing with a gale of wind unnatural for being so deep in the caves.

* * *

Both brothers sank, Dean falling back against the wall and Sam to his knees, hands still rubbing at cold wrists, trying to bring some feeling back to them.

Dean let out a huge sigh and lifted his head. 'You okay Sammy?

Sam lifted his so his and Dean's eyes met and he nodded. 'Better than you…well at least I was right…it was his blood.'

'Lucky guess.' Dean frowned dropping his head and reaching for the dropped gauze pad. The pale light from Sam's flashlight which was sat ahead of him suddenly grew brighter and Dean looked up as a shadow stretched across him. He lifted his head to see Sam had moved up in front of him and was rummaging through the first aid. He frowned and instantly searched his brother for an injury that would require immediate first aid. 'You hurt?'

'Nope, but you are, and we need to stop that blood flow, now take some of these…' Sam dropped some painkillers in Dean's hands and picked up one of his lights.

'What are you doing?'

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'I'm cleaning up the wound and stitching it up.'

'No stitches, not the time Sam, and not down here, just clean it up and bandage it, should be fine.'

'What? You sure.' Sam frowned, prodding gently at the wound. 'You're right, it looks a little red, could make it worse, but I think you're getting an infection, if it gets any worse then we'll need to get some antibiotics, which means a h…hospital visit.'

Dean heard the hitch as he said hospital, which to Sam meant a lot of poking people and he shook his head. 'No hospital, you can patch me up at the nearest motel, the wound just needs cleaning…ah, careful there Sam.' Dean hissed as Sam began finishing the cleaning Dean had started.

'Sorry. I'm gonna put some antiseptic on it now Dean…so…it's going to hurt a little.'

Dean nodded and placed both palms of his hands in his lap and he held tight to the denim of his jeans. 'Okay…Son of a…fuck!' Dean's leg jerked as the stinging solution was applied and he bit down on his bottom lip. Sam murmuring quiet apologies. 'That was not a little.'

'Dean, what happened to…uh, Lee and A…uh Ace and Andi.' Sam asked quietly as Dean settled and the younger placed a gauze pad over the wound, before wrapping a nice clean bandage around his shin.

Dean watched Sam work, shaking his head sadly at Sam's sudden change as the others were mentioned, hearing the complete lack of confidence and almost defeat made Dean's insides twist. 'You don't have to be afraid to talk about them.'

'I'm not afraid to talk about them.'

'Sam…ow, you did that on purpose.'

'I was making sure it was tight enough.'

Dean followed Sam's movements as he tidied up and began shoving everything back into the duffel. 'Sam…now we've stopped talking about them and you've forgotten about them, you're acting normal, but when you even mention those bastards, or other people in general you go all quiet…..' He pushed the leg of his jeans back down over his leg and held out a hand so Sam could help him to his feet. 'Help me up.' He waggled his fingers in Sam's direction, but the younger just stared at him. 'Sam?'

'Look I can't help it okay, but I'm getting better Dean, you know it's not easy….forget it….' Grabbing Dean's outstretched hand he helped him to his feet.

'Sammy look-'

'I said forget it Dean…now do you know how to get out of here or not.' He said softly as he pulled the duffle on his shoulder and placed Deans' arm around the other.

'Sam, I know you can't help me the whole way, you look-'

'I'm fine Dean, which way?'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Sorry for the wait my dears, but that small illness that flared up last time I update hit me hard and today was really the first day I was able to walk around without feeling like throwing up….so I've managed to make time to write this chapter for you, so I hope it doesn't suck too badly. So ghosty is dead…well deader lol, and now they need to get out and find a way out as well as dealing with Lee, who isn't going to be too happy his baby brother is dead. Hope you're still enjoying and ill try update soon. Please REVIEW!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS IT MEANS A LOT TO ME THAT YOU'RE ENJOYING AND I APPRECIATE THAT YOU TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW! PLEASE KEEP EM COMING AND I HOPE IM NOT DISAPOINTING!


	24. Chapter 24

Face Your Fears

Chapter 24

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Dean attempted to pull away from the hold after Sam slipped for the fifth time, almost taking both brothers down to the ground. The younger simply gripped the arm tighter and pulled him back towards him. 'Stop being so stubborn.' Sam snapped as Dean jostled the bag and knocked Sam into the wall.

'Sam, you're tired…Dammit we need to stop.' Dean stopped moving entirely and yanking his arm from his brother's grip he leant back against the wall, the flashlight flickering in the cave. 'I think the batteries in mine are going to die soon.' Dean mumbled as he whacked it against the palm of his other hand, stilling the beam. 'Sam! Did you hear me?'

Sam nodded and aimed his own light around them, trying to find a familiar object, they'd been walking for almost half hour, but it felt to Sam that they were going deeper in despite Dean insisting this was the way he came in. 'Turn it off for a bit, we can cope with just one flashlight Dean.' Sam told him, as he tugged the map from the bag for the sixth time.

'Sam we don't know where we are, you've looked at that frikking map several times now, it's not gonna help.' Dean slid down the wall and rubbed at his leg, since being cleaned and bandaged securely, as well as the painkillers, that he wished he had thought of sooner, the wound wasn't hurting as badly as before, it had dulled to an irritating throb, but it didn't improve his walking as well as he had hoped.

Dean noticed it was suddenly growing darker around him and looking up he saw Sam walking away from him. 'Hey! You tell me to turn mine off, and then walk away with the only light source…Sam where are you going?'

'I think I see….whoa!'

'What…What? Sam!?' Dean immediately scrabbled to stand at his brother's sudden exclamation. 'Sam!'

'It really smells….' Sam's voice faded and the light completely disappeared as did Sam's shadow and Dean tore his flashlight from his jacket and turned it on. The tunnel was empty.

'Sammy!' Gasping as he pushed on his injured leg he made his way to a stand and painfully started after his brother. 'Sam! Answer me!'

He could see the small glow of his light to the right, where the wall was and immediately realised it was another tunnel. He could hear Sam's tired heavy breathing echoing down the tiny pathway as he dragged himself closer and he paused at the entrance, it was thin, and must have been quite a squeeze for someone Sam's size.

'Sammy?!'

'Another one.' Sam's voice was a whisper, but it was easily audible. Dean could make out Sam's shuffling footsteps and he shone his light down the tunnel, the light catching hold of the younger's turned back and casting odd shaped shadows along the wall behind him.

'Who is it?'

He heard more shuffling and saw Sam's form dip. 'Uh….Alison Marker, the one that went missing before the cop…Dean, she was killed no more than a few hours ago, full rigor mortis hasn't even set in yet….the blood….its still-'

'Sam get out of there.' Dean called, eyes shut as he remembered the scream they had heard only several hours before, so loud and so chilling, a scream which had probably bounced off the cold walls and intensified, before being released to be heard by no one by thieves and hunters, and he thought of the other people who had suffered, who were probably killed so far down that no one had heard their cries. This was not something Sam needed to see and feel guilty about. 'Come on, when she died, we heard her screams right….that means there must be an opening not far from here….Sam!'

'Dean these people, she went missing what, two, three days ago Dean, to be only killed yesterday…she must have been wandering around these tunnels…she must have been terrified, being kept here by that thing…..'

Dean pulled Sam out the rest of the way, catching him as his foot struck the wall and he tilted forward.

'Well there's nothing we can do about it now.' Dean murmured.

'Have you seen any of the others….I've seen about four of them now, including Alison…and each one of them, Dean they weren't killed the same way as…as JD, the spirit tore open his chest and killed him, all of these people I've found….they had their necks, legs or arms ripped and bitten, torn, but their chests intact….and me….he left me….I'm confused.' Sam asked quietly as he used one of the knives from the duffel to scour two lines outside the tunnel, earning himself a confused look from Dean.

'Does it matter Sam…spooks gone, JD's dead, they're dead….and we're okay…that's what matters.' Dean stared at his brother for a moment before turning and using the wall began to limp down the tunnel.

'Do you think…he pissed it off…you know, by shooting at it?'

'Maybe, I mean the Wendigo did when Roy shot at it….Look, let's just keep moving there must be a way out nearby.' Dean waited until Sam was beside him, but he shook his head as Sam offered to help. 'No…you're tired…I'm fine, legs not hurting as bad anymore okay.' Dean told him and Sam reluctantly nodded and with his longer stride, walked ahead of the elder.

Dean noticed Sam's movements suddenly still and he lifted his flashlight, turning it back on to illuminate Sam's face. 'What's wrong?'

'That policeman…he might still be alive! I mean if he just killed the victim before him…Dean he could still be down here somewhere.'

Dean felt guilty about that one, he had tried so hard to save that guys life. 'Sam he might be and he might not, I mean the ghost kidnapped people every two days, probably stores food so he can eat when he wants so…but if he is alive the cops will do their job and they'll find him, he's only been here a day…I'm not letting you charge back down there, when I'm certain we're so close to the surface.'

Sam nodded and carried on walking.

* * *

They passed another tunnel a couple of feet away and was going straight when Dean glanced behind him, no reason why, just threw a quick look over his shoulder and without his flashlight on he noticed something that Sam wouldn't with his light. 'Uh Sam.'

'What?'

'Turn your light off a second.'

'Why?'

Dean sighed. 'Just do it.' He hissed and with a heavy sigh there was a click, followed by a dip in light level. But that was it, there was some light, it was pale and barely detectable, but from up the tunnel they had just past, was a small glow.

'You think that means….?'

'That we may have found a way out…God I hope so.' Dean whispered, putting a hand against the wall he used it to keep him upright as he limped back towards the passed tunnel.

Sam followed close behind, his light lifted so the beam shone over Dean's shoulders and illuminated the tunnel ahead, both neither speaking as they caught sight of blooded handprints and what looked like the streaked print of someone behind dragged back while their hand had been placed on the cold stone.

Dean heard the click of the light being turned off, but darkness did not greet either of the brother's this time as the soft glow of the bright moonlight from above provided enough for them to see.

'I see stars.' Sam whispered and Dean heard the light tone and swore he could detect a smile in there somewhere.

'And the moon.' Dean smiled broadly. 'Who'd a thought I would be so happy to see the moon.' The white orb was easily noticeable in the clear velvet sky, even from their position about six feet from the uphill entrance.

'This isn't where we came in.' Sam told him. 'The way in wasn't as steep.'

'Yeah I noticed.' Dean growled as he limped forward, and again he felt his brother's presence directly behind him. 'Sam if I fall I'm gonna end up taken you out.' Dean told him.

'And I'm behind you so you don't fall, shut up and climb.' Sam said sternly, his eyes shining with a boyish expression that Dean hadn't seen in a while and knew, once they were out of the seclusion of the caves, probably wouldn't be seen again for awhile and god did he miss this Sam. To think the answer to Sam's fear and for him to be able to be in the presence of the true Sam again, was to stuff them both in a cave away from civilisation and being so focused on just searching and watching each others back, that all his bad memories would be buried. He let out a heavy sigh.

'Fine but I'm just saying if I fall and you end up breaking your arms…don't come crying to me.' Dean joked as he kept his hand on the wall and started the incline, Sam's heavy steps echoing behind him.

* * *

The moon had never looked so bright and as Dean leant back against the wall of the entrance, looking up at the sky he let a huge smile cross his face.

Sam stumbled forward and clutching the strap of the duffel he watched the tree line, scanning the shadows and the area around him for anyone or anything that may leap out at them.

Dean pushed off the wall and waited until his leg stopped aching enough for him to limp forward, green eyes copying Sam's watchful gaze. Yells and screaming caught the brother's attention and Dean cast Sam a look, indicating for him to hang back, while he investigated.

* * *

He didn't have far to go, before he sighted another cave, and with a smug grin he headed towards it, passing the small droplets of blood that looked black in the dark and the scuffed dirt that had been torn up during Sam and JD's fight.

Pulling out his flashlight he clicked it on and swung the beam round until it landed on the strained face of Lee and a terrified Andrea.

'Winchester….' Lee half snarled, sounding half relieved at the same time. 'Where did you come from?'

'I'm magic.' Dean snarked. 'I see your buddy didn't come back for you.'

'Don't be so….' He trailed off as the shadow of Sam lined the cave wall and his eyes narrowed. 'Where's JD?' He growled trying to rise to his feet. 'What did you do to him you son of a bitch!?'

Dean curled his lip and Sam had to grab his arm to stop him from trying to rush forward.

'Where's my brother….if you've hurt him I'll make you pay….I will tear your heart out through your chest!'

Sam turned his eyes away, his fingers entwined in the back of Dean's jacket, fingers almost pinching skin. 'I'm…I….I'm sorry.' He whispered, and Dean growled and he pushed Sam back and away from the mouth of the cave, rounding on his brother.

'Don't you dare apologise to him Sam! Don't you dare…he doesn't deserve it…not after he talked to you like that! Never ever say sorry to him!' Sam looked away from Dean's concerned and confused face unable to stare his brother in the eye. Dean whirled around and looked at Lee, who was staring wide eyed, Andrea suddenly quiet beside him.

Lee suddenly exploded a fire in his eyes and venom in his tone. 'I'll kill you…..I'll kill you Sam Winchester….you hear me!' Lee started pushing his back against the wall, realising why Sam had suddenly said sorry. 'Murderer! I'll-' A pistol against his forehead had him stopping mid-sentence and Andrea choking on a sob.

'Dean?' Sam stayed at the side of the cave, fear filled hazel eyes fixed on his brother's cold expression, he hadn't even seen Dean pull the .45 from the duffel. The pull of the hammer echoed around them and Andrea began hyperventilating.

The cold blue eyes of Lee stared defiantly at Dean, moisture building in the corners. Both older brothers staring each other down, except one of them wasn't an older brother anymore.

'Never threaten my brother.' Dean spoke slowly and pressed the cold metal against the man's cool skin.

'I will kill you…both of you.'

'Not if I kill you first.'

'Please…we're sorry, just don't hurt us.' Andi whispered. 'Please…Sam please.' She pleaded to the sensitive brother, who took a step back at being spoken to.

The gun moved to land on her.

Lee tried blinking back tears, he had felt it in his gut the moment Dean had turned up, the emptiness, the loss inside, it made sense and he lowered his head, anger and grief turning inside him, his stomach churning and twisting like someone had put it in a washing machine.

'Who's the killer now?' Lee whispered eyes on Sam as he spoke.

'That ghost killed your brother; we didn't do anything to him.' Dean told him, but Lee turned red rimmed eyes to him.

'Ghosts don't exist…' His voice was husked with building tears. 'Your brother killed my brother….he is going to pay.'

Dean pulled a hand back and hit Lee hard with the butt of the gun; the man fell forward with a grunt, unconscious. Andi looked fearfully up at him. Dean turned and caught sight of his brother's retreating back, he forgot about the distraught woman.

'Sam!' His voice expressing a slight hint of fear under the strong tone.

He hobbled after him. 'Sam stop!'

Sam stopped and turned teary, frightened eyes to him, both opened their mouths at the same time, when the sounds of sirens averted their attention and both sets of hunters' eyes drifted outwards over the trees towards the slightly sheltered entrance of the reserve, where white cars and the flashing lights of blue and red were quickly converging.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- So they're out of the caves, I didn't want to drag that on…and they've found lee and Andi where they left them, but where's Ace, and how the hell did the cops know how to find em? Only one or two chapters left now. I hope this chapter was okay, I was a little iffy with it. Anyway I please read and REVIEW.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND I APPRECIATE THAT YOU TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW! PLEASE KEEP EM COMING!


	25. Chapter 25

Face Your Fears

Chapter 25

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him back, looking up into his brother's face. 'Did you call them?'

Sam's mouth gaped for a moment seemingly speechless, before shaking his head slowly. 'No….my cell wouldn't have reception down in the caves….did you-'

'Lee has my cell.' Dean frowned and moved over towards Parkinson and pushing the man to the ground he patted the pockets of his dark coat, until he located his cell, he pocketed it and started searching for anything else, finding Lee's own cell, his switchblade, which he took back with a smile, thankful he had tied Lee tight enough that he couldn't reach it, he also located Lee's wallet and lighter, he took the lighter but let him keep his wallet.

He looked at Andi, who was watching him with tear stained cheeks and glistening eyes. Ignoring her he stood upright and walked back to Sam, scrawling through the phones memory.

He stopped beside his brother. 'Well they didn't call; I mean not that I thought they would.'

'Maybe someone heard the shots?' Sam whispered, lifting the duffel held in his hand for emphasis.

'We're far out, besides rangers here probably used guns too….We gotta get out of here.' Dean looked at the bound man and woman and then to Sam. 'Come on.'

Sam frowned and looked back at Andi and Lee. 'We…no….Dean we were going to tell them about the caves anyway-'

'Yeah anonymously Sam!' Dean interrupted. 'Look we can't get involved with police right now!'

'We're already involved Dean…when…when Joey….when he….the police were there then Dean, they know they're loose and they know we're here! We should just tell them!'

'And how are you going to explain JD being dead Sam!' Dean snapped. 'How are you going to explain who killed these people, we keep these two tied, the cops will find them, and I'm pretty sure they're wanted anyway! Now come on…'

'But what about….Ace?' Sam whispered. 'What if he follows us? We need the police on this Dean….we do….'

Dean ran a hand through his hair wincing as he pulled at hair clumped together by the blood that he'd already brushed through, his hands still stained heavily with the blood of his leg. 'Have you looked at us Sam? We look like we killed those people!' He indicated to his brother's bruising and blooded face and spread his arms away from his body, in a classic "look at me" pose.

Sam rubbed at his arms nervously, as though he was cold. The flashing lights below distracted them momentarily and soon the small white beams of flashlights joined them moving away from the entrance and into the woods.

'Sam….' Dean was torn between making sure the people, were found and that Andrea, Ace and Lee were caught and making sure that he and his brother wouldn't be caught with more police investigations, the risk of them finding out who they really were increasing every time, which wouldn't really bode well especially with him being legally dead and all. 'We're going to have to just deal with this as it comes.' He sighed and limped over and checked that the two were bound tight enough to ensure they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Sam nodded and waited until Dean was beside him before walking on. 'Dean we're going to have to go around, I don't think your leg will take the slope and moving through the thick parts of the woods.' He turned towards a clear dirt path that twisted away from them and in the direction of the wired fencing they had crawled through to enter the park.

'No…we're going that way' He jerked a thumb in the direction of the slope and the direction that Sam had come when JD had been following him. '….and through the woods, it's the only way I'll remember how to get there.' Dean growled.

Sam stopped, confused. 'What?'

'Dad's journal….that bastard took it and dumped it in the dirt like it was garbage…we're getting that before we do anything!' Dean snapped.

'You let them take Dad's journal!' Sam's voice rose a little and he shook his head.

'Dammit Sam, I didn't let them do anything!' Dean turned to face his brother. 'This whole thing span way outta control Sam! Look at us, look at where we are…Dammit if Dad was here he'd be so pissed!' He mumbled the last sentence quietly but Sam cocked his head and frowned at him, obviously having heard.

'No he wouldn't.' Sam sighed exasperated, his hazel eyes softening as they stared at his older sibling.

'I got you hurt Sam….hell I got shot! We're stuck in a fucking forest in the dark with only half of what we bought…there are cops covering the entrance and entering the forest….we have one of those damn cons loose…'

Sam grabbed his brother's arm and squeezed it effectively quieting him. 'Dean I'm fine, you didn't do anything, this is not your fault…you're walking, it's not like they blew off your leg…we've been in worse situations than this…remember that time in Iowa when I was sixteen..' Sam gave him a crooked smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes and Dean sighed.

'Dad was with us then Sam and he got us out of that, not me….not you!'

'Dean….' He shook his head, unable to think of an answer and he ran his hands though his hair, hissing as he tugged at the cut along his hairline and the bump on the back of his head. He saw Dean staring and pulled his hands away.

'It's a bump Dean, I'm okay, we should start moving. Where exactly did they throw it?' Sam asked quietly, eyes drifting over to the cave entrance, where the two dark shadows could be seen and the soft whimpers of Andi could be heard.

'I can find it.' Dean told him as he limped ahead.

* * *

'I think I'll sleep for a week when we leave here.' Dean hissed as they reached the slope and he and Sam slid several feet down the muddy incline.

'I hear that.' Sam whispered as he grabbed at a tree branch with one hand and his brother with the other, steadying the hurting older Winchester. The two used the branches and plants alongside to help them down, Sam staying several steps ahead of Dean, who was finding the drop straining on his leg.

'Wait…turn here…Sam.' Dean grabbed at a dead juniper the plant only just stopping him and holding him as he used it to stop him slipping further.

'You sure?'

'Yeah.' Reaching down Dean lifted up a mud caked length of rope. 'Positive.'

Sam nodded and the two started making their way through the trees, Sam moving slightly behind Dean, watching his feet carefully as they walked.

* * *

They were about ten minutes in when a flashlight beam trailed past them, hitting them directly head on, Sam grabbed Dean's arm who quickly wrapped a hand around Sam's wrist and pulled him behind the trees, noting as he did the chunk torn from the wood about shoulder height, where his or JD's bullet had probably nicked it. They exchanged silent glares and both nodded, crouching Dean took the lead moving in the shadows of the trees, keeping close to the trunks, Sam's tall figure crouched behind him, both moving stealthily despite injuries.

'Chief, we've found one!'

Dean stopped and Sam stepped forward at the unfamilar man's voice, Sam looking to Dean in confusion, but unable to read Dean as the dark of the shadows shielded his face.

'Just where the person said he'd be.' The voice was feminine this time and she sounded ecstatic at the find.

They heard a muffled voice angry voice and Sam shuddered, something Dean didn't miss. He turned to look at Sam, his eyes shining with confidence and he nodded at Sam, who again nodded in return, letting out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

They heard a scuffle and the jangle of cuffs and Dean indicated for Sam to stay put, before shuffling forward, gritting his teeth as his leg smacked into a fallen tree lying hazardously between the trees.

He was craning his head to look when there was a small growl behind him and something streaked past, startled Dean fell back with a yelp, watching whatever had growled scale a tree, he caught sight of the banded tail disappearing into foliage just as hands were grabbing his arms and pulling him up.

'Freeze!'

The beam of a spotlight illuminated the brothers and they lifted their heads simultaneously, Dean halfway standing and Sam standing directly behind. Three figures stood ahead, hands outstretched and both hunters caught the glint of the guns that the beam of the moon offered.

'Put your hands up!'

Sam froze and Dean struggled to stand upright, Sam seemingly stuck in position, unmoving.

'Stay where you are!'

'I'm injured, I need to stand!' Dean called.

'I said freeze!'

'Look…' Dean sighed and cursed the racoon, promising to hunt the son of a bitch later, for giving away their position. 'My name is Dean Warren, me and my brother, we've been…..' He bought his head back in an exasperated move and head butted Sam in the chest, causing the younger to wince and grab at his bruising ribs. He winced himself and mumbled a quiet apolgy to Sam before finishing his sentence.'We were kidnapped.' He squeezed the words out and he saw one of the officers talking into a walky talky while the remaining still held their guns on them.

The woman spoke something and then placed her talkie back on her belt. 'Lower your weapons….it's them.' She nodded to the policeman beside her.

'What?'

The police moved forward and Sam stepped back, leaving Dean to wobble unsteady for a moment.

'I'm Sergeant Maria Morrison….are you boys okay?' The woman stepped closer, she was tall at almost 5"11 and slim, her dark hair tied loosely back, at forty she was slim and her face had the tells of age, from the laugh lines around the mouth and the creases in the corner of her eyes. Recognising the younger from the files sent to them she found her gaze immediately fixing on him, before her eyes roved over the older with a grim expression.

When neither answered the obviously ridiculous question Maria smiled and approached Dean explaining the police's sudden appearance.

'We had reports that JD was seen here…we found the body of one of his members in a motel not far from here, you were in the incident at the bar…..we received a call about half an hour prior that they had been seen here.'

'Who did you just find?' Dean asked casting a worried glance to his younger brother. Knowng they both needed confirmation, they had heard the voice before...

'Was….w….was it Ace.' Sam whispered and the woman's head snapped up to eye the youngest, having read the initial report she nodded in understanding to Dean.

'He was found tied to a tree just through the trees.' She spoke softly. 'He's been taken into custody with the other escapee found at the bar.' At this she shot an almost motherly glare towards the younger, taking in the myriad of bruises on the face and the lines of blood that stuck out like thick red veins down his neck and the side of his face, before turning to look at the shorter of the pair, noticing the similar appearance of blood and bruises as well as the non-existent weight being put on his leg and she couldn't even start to think what might have happened.

Dean looked up behind him and towards the ridge through the trees confused, and speechless for a moment before he found his tongue. 'I….I managed to knock out JD's brother, he and the girl helped them escape….they're tied up in the cave at the top.'

The woman immediately turned and yelled instructions to her colleagues. 'Have you seen Parkinson?'

'Yeah-'

'He…he took us into the cave….he…' Sam started and Dean turned proudly, smiling encouragingly. 'We got separated….t…th…then….Dean….got us out….screams….we heard….horrible growls…' He looked to Dean who nodded. 'H…haven't seen him since.' He whispered and the woman nodded.

Marie turned again and spoke into her walkie relaying information and the condition of the brother's and then the word ambulance was heard and Dean started to protest.

'Sir you and your brother need to be checked out at a hospital.'

Dean was about to protest further, when he remembered something. 'Wait….the caves, when he took us there…we found bodies!' Dean told her. 'All over the place.' Marie nodded before yelling to someone through the trees and the brother's exchange relieved glances and Dean rolled his eyes and smiled weakly in a..._Well at least we helped them rest...but now what about us.

* * *

The snapping of twigs ahead announced the prescence of more people, but it was Dean who saw them first and he shook his head. 'No….we don't need their help.'_

The two paramedics, two males, stopped just short of the brothers, a medical kit held in one of their hands.

'I'm Michael and this is my colleague Harry-'

Dean shook his head and interrupted. 'We're fine thanks! We don't need a hospital!' He spoke a little harshly, and reaching behind him he gripped the duffel and pulled Sam a step closer, noticing that Sam was drifting further back.

'How about…if you let us take you to the ambulance and just check you over there, no hospital, just to make sure you have no lasting problems.' Michael reasoned and Dean looked at Sam who was watching the scene a little calmer.

'Deal.' Dean nodded, his head lifting higher as he heard Ace's angry yells floating through the trees and the sound of Andrea's protesting screeches that echoed above them, indicating the two, Andrea and Lee had been found.

Marie watched as Dean started limping forward unaided, his brother shadowing him, heading towards the pathway ahead and she shook her head and the stubborness in him. 'Mr Warren-'

'Dean…call me Dean.'

'Dean…we will need a statement….The older Parkinson, there is no evidence against him, the young woman on the other hand, we found some dark long hairs on the deceased in the cabin and believe we may have enough on her….' She trailed off.

Dean looked at Sam and then nodded. 'I can do that.' _That bastard is going to jail, because if he doesn't I will kill him. _

Dean turned to carry on walking and suddenly hissed as his injured leg fell down a rabbit hole, but Sam's arm quickly wrapped around his waist and pull him upright, before releasing his brother and continuing his steady walk behind.

'Thanks Sam.'

Marie was halted in her attempts to follow as another officer appeared and whispered in her ear.

* * *

Stepping out on the pathway lights turned on him and he looked around at the cops, watchign each carefully, pinpointing their locations and number, feeling an unease rise in him, he could see the blood in the middle of the path where he had lain and ignoring the police he scanned the walkway, eyes desperately searching. Sam stiffened beside him and Dean looked up to see Ace staring coldly at them from a police cruiser.

'He can't hurt you Sam, known of them will anymore.' Dean murmured comfortingly before he gave a frustrated growl and span full circle ignoring his leg.

'Dean? What's wrong?' Sam whispered, stepping closer to Dean as the paramedics and Marie appeared beside them.

'It's gone….it should be there Sam! Dad's journal…it's not here!'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- So the chapter ran a little longer than expected, so there may be one or two more left before the story is finished, so the police have found them….Ace had already been caught and their dad's journal is gone???….I apologise for it being a while since my last update, man RL can suck some times…..and I hope it wasn't too bad, I wasn't sure on how this turned out….but I can't seem to get what's in my head onto the computer…..so I apologise if you found this chapter awful! But please review for me!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FANTASTIC REVIEWS, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE ENJOYING AND I HOPE IT ISN'T BEGINNING TO DISAPOINT. PLEASE KEEP THE REVIES COMING! I APPREACIATE IT ALL GUYS!


	26. Chapter 26

Face Your Fears

Chapter 26

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

'Maybe we're in the wrong place.' Sam murmured, almost inaudible.

'We're not in the wrong place Sam it was there!' Dean snapped his voice harsh. He turned to look at his brother and sighed noting the downcast eyes of his younger brother. 'Sorry.'

'S'okay. It's Dad's journal….I know.'

Dean limped forward, pushing the officers aside as he scanned the lighted pathway. Green eyes frantically darting back and forth, but all he could see was the banked mud and the scatted leaves, his gaze lifted to the officers praying that none of them had found it. That journal had their names, true names, their Dad's name, contacts of hunters and close friends; it had pictures of their family and pictures of creatures and newspaper clippings of murders and missing people.

'Hey! Dean!'

Dean span around at Sam's panicked yelled and growled, running forward as best as possible he pushed the paramedic from his brother, breaking the contact the man had on Sam's arm. 'Don't touch him! He doesn't like it!' He pulled Sam behind him, noticing the pale pallor of his brother's face in the dim lighting and the heaving of Sam's chest as the younger fought against the panic rising, determined to calm himself and Dean hid his smile as he succeded.

The medic backed up respectfully. 'He was swaying...I was trying to help, I didn't know sorry…'

'You were swaying!?' Dean turned around to look at his brother, understanding the meaning of swaying. 'Sam?'

'I was fine….I'm…sorry, just….' Sam whispered rubbing at his arm and glancing around him.

'Can we…?' He went quiet but looked up from the ground to meet Dean's eyes.

'Yeah.' Dean winced and Sam supported the older, but Dean noticed that after several steps that Sam had started to lean on him also. 'You sure you're okay?'

'Just coming off that adrenaline rush, you know….I'm fine.'

Dean was still searching the floor with every pained step, Sam's weight pressing on him wasn't helping, but he knew his brother wouldn't let anybody else touch him, not after what happened.Dean was thankful however, that Sam had the courage still to at least speak around them and allow some people to be present around him, it made Dean feel confident that this attack hadn't pushed Sam back to the beginning and there was still hope of helping him overcome the fear entirely, especially now that the main cause of his fear was dead.

* * *

The two police cars forced up the pathway was a squeeze to pass and with Ace staring out through the window of one, Dean felt the urge to throw open the door and to wrap his hands around the smug mans throat. Instead Dean pushed Sam away from the car and up on the slight embankment, so he was furthest away and for the briefest moment Dean's eyes connected with Ace's.

'Dean you okay?'

Ace dragged his eyes to look at Sam and a scowl darkened his face, the expression caused Dean to grab Sam's wrist tightly and position the younger so that Ace would have to look through him. 'I'm fine Sam.'

* * *

They had just passed the cruisers when a sharp angry yell caught their attention and Dean looked up from his gaze of the forest floor to behind them. 'Dean….you're still holding onto me.' Sam tugged at his wrist, but Dean's grip grew vice like and he stopped tugging, as another angry scream was sounded Sam lifted his head higher and he caught sight of Andrea being forced forward, hands handcuffed behind her. The brunette was digging her feet into the earth and screaming obscenities.

'She's got some sort of bipolar thing going on.' Dean muttered to Sam, who flinched as a female cop brushed past the two and ran forward to assist as a now very much conscious Lee entered the scene, dragging his heels and resisting arrest, shouting and bellowing. His blue eyes caught site of Sam and he lunged away from the officers, spitting insults at the younger, who hunched his shoulders and turned away eyes seeking comfort from his brother.

Dean instantly stepped forward into the line of sight and the two older men met each others eyes and as Lee was pulled back and pushed towards the vehicles, Dean backed Sam out the way until they were a good twenty feet from the cars, his and Lee's eyes connected the whole time.

'Sir.' A hand on his shoulder had Dean spinning, pulling Sam with him as he did and fist raised and ready to strike, the paramedic immediately jumped back.

Dean lowered his fist and Sam managed to pry Dean's fingers from his wrist, which was now sporting bright red marks that would no doubt add to his array of bruises.

'The ambulance is just ahead….' The paramedic, Michael looked from one to the other and Dean nodded, turning back in time to see Lee being forced into a car.

'Come on Sam.' Dean limped after the medic, Sam tagging behind, keeping close enough that in the shadows of the lights, he could be perceived as Dean's shadow.

* * *

Dean was sat in the back of the ambulance; he was seated on one of the gurneys while one of the medics stitched and cleaned his leg, jabbering nonsense that Dean really didn't want to listen to. Sam was hovering off to the side in a quieter section of the parking lot in Dean's line of sight but not close enough for his liking, the younger watching the flashing lights through the trees, he had yet to be seen by a paramedic.

There were two other ambulances parked closer to the path between the trees and over the last half hour three bodies, not including that of the rangers, which had been found, had been discovered and the brothers had watched as the black body bags were transferred into the back of the ambulance, the search still continuing.

'You look as though you have some sort of cold burn on your face.'

'Huh…' Dean pulled his eyes from the ambulance ahead to look at the paramedic; one of the men from earlier had volunteered to help Sam and Dean, while the others helped with the search for the bodies.

'Cold burn on your face.' The man repeated.

'Don't know how that happened.' Dean lied. He looked at his leg, then at the medic. 'So I'm good.'

'Yes, I'll give you some antibiotics for that leg of yours and the stitches can come out in a few weeks. The bruises on your face, torso and ribs should fade in a couple of days, though you will be sore for awhile, and the swelling on your face needs to be iced and the swelling will soon go down. The other cuts shall heal without problem.' The medic smiled almost sadly. 'Oh and your leg will be numb for another hour or so.'

'Fantastic.' Dean murmured slapping his leg lightly and shaking his head.

The paramedic moved further into the ambulance before returning with a bottle of tablets and a tube of cream, which Dean eyed warily. 'For the cold burns.' The paramedic told him.

Dean shifted off the gurney and as he placed both legs on the floor his injured leg immediately collapsed underneath him and Dean stared down with amusement at the dead weight that hung there, but couldn't feel.

'Your brother needs to be checked over.'

'I don't know if he will.' Dean murmured, his eyes lifted taking in the sight of his brother, who had turned to look at the crime specialists who were working around the gang's car and the blood spot in the car park where the first ranger had been killed. Three policemen were working the entrance keeping cars moving along the road and barricading the entrance to unwanted visitors, other than that the parking lot was reasonably empty.

Sam turned his head feeling Dean's eyes on him. He smiled weakly and turned away again, scanning the lot.

'Sam!'

Sam turned back around and looked silently at him.

'Come here!'

Sam watched the medic jump down and he sighed and shook his head.

'Now Sam!' He saw Sam frown and shake his head, before making an Okay symbol with his hand and pointing to himself.

Dean turned to the medic. 'He's not going to….'

'How about I go talk to him.'

'He's not going to like that….what should I look out for?'

The paramedic watched Sam and frowned taking in the youngers appearance in the dim light. 'From where I'm standing now and from what I've seen up close Sam looks like he has several head injuries and his face is pretty bruised and swollen….I have a small booklet here on concussions, symptoms and repercussions, read it and if he starts to experience any mentioned, then take him to a hospital….okay.' Dean took the small pamphlet and stuffed it inside his jacket, the medic smiled before continuing, squinting slightly as Sam moved again, Sam lifted his arm and his jacket slid down, showing his lower arms.

'His wrists will need some of that cream and I think he may have some bruised ribs; he seems to be breathing and moving alright, so I can rule out cracked ribs. I can't see anything that would require stitches, but I can't tell…ice his nose and eye and make sure he gets lots of rest….kid looks like he needs it….doesn't look like he'll stay standing much longer.' He nodded as Sam swayed a little before steadying himself and continuing to watch the goings on ahead.

'But he'll be fine right?'

'Like I said, it's all I can say from standing here, but I can't force him to be examined….but any worries or if his behaviour starts to become peculiar I would take him to a hospital….I can give you some painkillers for him and yourself also.' The man pulled out a bottle and handed it to him.

Dean nodded and thanked him, releasing his grip from the ambulance he stepped forward and felt he could walk or more like drag himself on his numb limb.

* * *

'Where's he going?'

Dean's head snapped around and he yelled out as he saw Sam flat out running for the entrance.

'SAM!'

He stumbled forward, but his leg wouldn't take him far. 'I gotcha!' The medic put Dean's arm over his shoulders and with an embarrassed sigh Dean let the paramedic help him.

As he limped closer he too caught sight of what Sam had noticed. 'No fucking way.' He mumbled.

'Sir you can't leave-' Sam jumped away from the outstretched arms of the police as they tried to prevent him leaving. 'Sir-'

Sam stumbled backwards into the road and Dean let out a gasp as a car almost clipped his younger brother. 'Fuck! Sam stop moving!' He called out.

'It's okay…' The paramedic nodded at the policemen, who reluctantly nodded.

'They can't leave just yet.'

'I know, they won't.'

Dean nodded, still staring ahead; pulling from the medic he reached out for Sam, who had thankfully stayed where he was. Wary of the medic, but not going to deny his brother, Sam stepped forward and caught Dean's arm, pulling it around his shoulder.

'I'm fine now….we promise not to leave.' Dean nodded and the medic returned it, before letting go of Dean's arm.

'How Dean? Ow!' Sam grabbed at his side as Dean poked it hard.

'Don't do that!' Dean softened and turned his attention back onto the opposite side of the road. 'I have no idea. How did you even see it …?' The two brothers stumbled across the tarmac, and Dean, pulling away from Sam was the first to make contact, he landed on the hood of the Impala hard and he ran his hand over the metal lovingly, green eyes taking in the new windows.

'Headlights of one of the cars.'

Sam moved around the Impala wide eyed and slightly unnerved. As he moved around the hood, his fingers trailed across it as he walked, tips brushing against the smooth paintwork, lifting up he brushed them against the window silent, ignoring the concerned expression his brother was shooting him. Suddenly he paused and hands flattened on the window, eyes staring in. With a soft mutter he lunged at the handle on the driver's side.

'Sam?' Dean used the car to support him as he moved around the hood, cursing his leg and the stupid paramedic who had numbed it. 'What is it?' By the time he had moved around, the door was wide open and half his brother was inside the car, the door having being unlocked.

'Sam?'

Sam backed from the car and turning to Dean he held up a brown leather journal.

'What the…? Is that…Is that Dad's journal?'

Sam nodded and held it out to Dean, who took it, his head still trying to piece everything together. 'How in the hell….Sam?'

'I don't know Dean.' Sam ran a hand through his hair, wincing as he brushed bruises and bumps.

Dean flicked through the pages taking in the articles and familiar hand writing, it was definitely their Dad's, there was no doubting that.

Dean ran a hand over his face, ignoring the sharp pain on hitting bruises, he looked up at Sam and as he did the journal dipped and a sheet of white scrap paper fell loose and floated to the ground, landing between the two brothers.

Sam bent to pick it up squinting trying to make out what was on it.

Dean leant forward and manoeuvring himself around Sam he dropped into the driver's seat his fingers locating the keys, still in the ignition, turning it on he smiled at the familiar rumble. 'Here we go.' He flicked on the headlights, bathing the area in light and Sam moved into it and frowned.

'Dean I've not seen this before.'

'What is it?'

'Co-ordinates.' Sam whispered, turning the sheet to reveal large numbers and the name River Creek written beneath them.

'What?' Dean pulled himself upright with the door and reached for the paper.

'Dean….It's Dad's handwriting.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- So had Daddy W actually been there? I hope that chapter wasn't too bad, I had a little bit of writers block at the beginning, one of the reasons I was a little late in getting it up sorry. .I thought that there would only be one chapter left after this, but obviously the length in my mind doesn't coincide with the length on screen LOL. So I hope you're still enjoying and the next chap should be up sooner.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS, IM GLAD YOU'RE STILL ENJOYING! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM! SO PLEASE KEEP EM COMING!


	27. Chapter 27

Face Your Fears

Chapter 27

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Dean snatched the paper from Sam's hand and read it for himself, green eyes darting from the paper in hand to his brother, who had sank against the hood, practically sitting on it, head in hands. 'You think…that he's been here the whole time, watching us. Do you think he caught Ace?'

Sam pulled his hands from his head and spread his arms in confusement. Sam stood up and turned to look at his older sibling who was sat back down in the driver's seat. 'Dean….I don't...coordinates? Coordinates! If he knows what we've been through….he gives us fucking coordinates!' He's yelling now and Dean is watching silently, jaw clenched. 'After…he thinks we can just start hunting again!'

'Sam!'

'That bastard, he knows….if he….Dammit Dean! Coordinates!'

Dean pulled himself up and grabbed at his brother. 'Calm down!'

Sam clamped his mouth shut and turned away from Dean, looking at the tarmac instead.

'Sammy we don't know if it was Dad.' Dean cursed his numb leg as he stumbled and had to grab for the open door. 'This could just be something we missed.'

'Dean….we go through that book almost everyday, that was not in there before, and you know that.' He looked around and spread his arms again. 'And what about the Impala Dean…and the journal was dumped in the pathway….it wasn't a bear who picked it up and put it here Dean.'

Dean scowled and shook his head. 'Sam! Dad has never willingly put us in danger-' He paused as Sam scoffed and he took in a deep breath before continuing. 'Sam, Dad has never made us hunt injured or sick….never…he's not stupid, he wouldn't risk the outcome.'

Sam bit his tongue, not wanting to argue with his brother further, instead he lifted his head and looked towards the tree, where the first police car was pulling out, the outline of Ace and Andi in the back. Sam watched the car until it turned a bend and was out of sight.

'Sam, Dean.'

Sam's head shot up as the voice called them and Dean tightened his grip on Sam's arm, trying to position himself in front of Sam, though he forgot about his leg being numb and he ended up sending him and Sam crashing down to the ground as his leg collapsed and he fell into Sam knocking him sideways and into the car.

'You okay?' The police woman from before rounded the car quickly, followed by the paramedic who had been waiting on the brothers patiently.

Sam looked up and nodded.

'We're good. Sorry bout that Sam.'

'We need you to come talk to us now and make a statement if that's alright.' She held out her hand, which Dean happily took, allowing the older woman to pull him to his feet.

'Yeah.' Dean said quietly, turning to help his brother up. 'That's fine isn't it Sam.' He attempted to get Sam to talk to the woman, but he just got a simple nod.

The woman smiled and held her arm out indicating to one of the police vehicles. 'Why don't we go talk over there…that alright with you….Sam?'

Dean had one hand on Sam's shoulder and as Maria spoke directly to Sam, he felt his brother tense up. He squeezed it comfortingly and nodded at the officer. 'Sure.' He stole one more glance to the crumpled paper in his hand and re-read the numbers and name and frowning he felt familiarity stir inside him.

* * *

Dean had relayed his story to them as much as possible, changing details here and there, and slightly altering facts to make it more believable. Dean had spoken throughout most of it, Sam nodding and quietly adding the occasional comment or adding something that he thought Dean had left out. He looked down at Sam, who was sat in the back seat with Dean leaning casually beside him, his hands clasped so tight together they were bright white along the knuckles.

The policeman taking the statement hadn't spoken much, allowing the brothers to talk, both shooting sympathetic looks, while the older shot a proud glance to the younger as he relayed as best as possible what had happened when he and Dean had been separated, Dean cutting in to add his part when they were 'forced' into the cave. Each working off each others body language and expressions to ensure they were working together and that the police had believed their story.

At one point the police had mentioned pictures of the brothers to help as evidence and they had both flatly refused, for reasons they wouldn't explain. Though to the brothers relief the police had assured a worried Sam, that they were certain they had enough to put Lee in prison, that and they believed that he could be involved in a murder several years back.

The brother exchanged one more look before Dean gave a heavy sigh and finished off his last sentence, '…I managed to knock Lee out and we tied them up, and ran and that was when you found us…that's it.' Dean looked up from where he had been investigating the dirt at his feet. 'Is that everything you need?'

The policemen exchanged looks and the one holding the pad flipped it shut and nodded, he was about to speak when a loud commotion was heard and the police stood up, Dean helping Sam to stand so they could see. Dean felt Sam sag in happy relief and his own smile took over his features as they watched as the policeman taken almost two days ago was being loaded into an ambulance, the man very much alive.

'And with that…' Dean smiled and Sam let out a weary nod, then with the police busy and the feeling back in his leg, the brothers found their belongings and silently and easily slipped away, momentarily forgotten in the turmoil of the man's return.

* * *

Managing to pass the police at the entrance with little difficulty after a quick explanation the brothers were standing either side of the Impala. Dean's door creaked and the older climbed inside. Sam turned one hand on the door and he lifted his head as he saw a body bag being bought down, ignored in the active moment. Sam watched as the bag was placed in the ambulance and his heart jumped.

'Sam?' Dean's door creaked and his brother was resting on the top of the car looking over it at him.

As the ambulance door was slammed shut on what he was certain was JD's body, he felt a slight tension rise and the corner of his mouth turned upwards ever so slightly. 'Yeah.' He opened his door and threw the duffel over into the back seat before climbing in. 'Do you want me to drive, you know with your leg-'

'Better me than crashing, no offence Sam, but you look dead on your feet….there is no way I'm gong to let you drive us.' Dean reached over and popped the glove compartment, pulling the map out. He deposited the map and the scrap of paper on Sam's lap and with a resigned sigh Sam took them in his hands and reached for the flashlight.

* * *

Dean looked over at Sam, the youngest Winchester was curled on his side under a heavy blanket on the bed furthest from the door, but even with the low lighting of the lamp outside the motel room, Dean could tell he wasn't sleeping, not that he blamed him of course. Dean hadn't wanted to leave until they had both rested and Sam was wrapped, stitched and patched, but both felt uneasy falling asleep in the town the gang had found them in.

'Sam.' He leant back on the chair, pushing the berretta off the map, looking for what must have been the hundredth time at the circled area, and for the hundredth time scratching his head as he tried to remember why he found it so familiar. He turned his head and typed the name in the Google engine for a third time.

There was a pained groan as Sam sat straight up, the blanket sliding from around him and pooling in his lap. There was a soft click and the room was flooded with light. 'I can't sleep Dean.' He pushed the blankets off his leg and crossed the room to seat himself opposite his brother.

Dean rubbed at the back of his head, one of the only places on his head that didn't have a bruise. 'You need to sleep-'

'So do you.' Sam snapped as he leant forward and turned the laptop towards him, the soft glow catching his face and illuminating the bruising and swelling, the white gauze covering one side of his temple glowing a pale blue as he clicked onto a website. 'So what are the co-ordinates pointing to?' He sighed and Dean shook his head.

'Nothing.'

'What?'

'The town in the co-ordinates…Sam it's clean….no odd goings on, no murders, freaky reports, place is well, normal.' Dean pushed Sam's hand from the keypad and indicated to the small kitchenette behind. 'Leave it…Go get your stuff Sam.'

'Why?'

'Because….the co-ordinates point to Ashland Ohio right, that's what a ten, eleven hour drive…we're not sleeping….I don't like being here anymore than you do, and besides…its almost five in the morning, might as well start the day.'

Sam took a moment before nodding and Dean smiled.

* * *

Dean threw Sam's duffel in after his and slammed the trunk shut with a grunt. 'Come on Sam.'

'Dean….halfway, we're swapping.'

'What? Why?'

'Because you haven't slept and because of your leg, we're swapping so you can sleep in the car…okay.' It wasn't a question and Dean nodded.

'I'll wake you.' Dean stated as he rounded the car.

Sam frowned. 'I'm not going to be asleep.'

* * *

Fifteen minutes down the road Sam was curled on his side facing the window, one arm over his ribs the other propped between his head and the door, his fingers flexing as he dreamt, one leg was stretched out ahead of him, while the other was curled under him on the seat. His dark hair shadowed his face and his breathing was deep and even as the younger felt safe enough to let himself sleep within the Impala and with his brother beside him.

Dean smiled to himself and lowered the music to a faint hum as he navigated the Impala from the town, to even looking back in his mirror.

* * *

The sign Ashland greeted the brothers hours later, well Sam anyway, Dean was slumped back against the seat, head bent at an awkward angle that undoubtedly the older would regret when he woke, Sam had attempted to reposition it an hour back but ended up nearly getting punched as Dean swung in his sleep. His sunglasses hid his eyes and the dark bruise that covered one of them, and the bags that were visible under the other.

The town he drove through was seemed pleasant enough, yet he nervously tapped at the wheel at the realisation he was somewhere foreign. The squeak of leather and the rustling of clothes alerted Sam to his brother waking beside him and he quickly glanced at him. 'We're here?' Dean cleared his throat to clear the sleepy rasp and pulled the glasses from his face.

'Yeah.' Sam mumbled quietly as he stopped at a red light, eyes suddenly darting around him and Dean frowned as he saw Sam's door was locked.

'You okay?'

'Yeah…you?' Sam shifted in the seat.

'I'm good.' He rolled his neck on his shoulders, rolling his eyes, didn't he ache enough already? Reaching into the back he pulled one of the bags towards him and grabbed for the pain killers, his leg was hurting and he had a throbbing headache, and from the squinting of Sam's eyes he was certain so did Sam, after all the kids head had been bashed about enough. Dean was suddenly regretting the straight drive, the few hours sleep they had both grabbed really wasn't enough.

'Here.' Sam pulled a bottle of water from the gap between the door and seat and offered it to Dean.

'Uh thanks.' He took the bottle and took a swig. 'How are you feeling?'

'About as good as you look.' Sam murmured as he turned into another street.

Dean smirked, but he didn't comment, instead he leant back and watched the passing houses. 'Sam!'

Sam started and Dean swore as the car swerved slightly before straightening back up. 'What!?'

Dean waited until Sam was focusing back on the road before he turned back to the window. 'I know this place.' He sat forward hands on the dashboard and smiled as he saw a small café. 'Park there.' He pointed at the café and Sam threw him an incredulous look. 'Sam trust me….I know what River Creek is now.'

'Dean, we've never been here before.'

'Yeah, you and me haven't, but me and Dad have, now pull in there.' Dean tapped the window indicating again to the small white building with the large black letters that read _Holly's. _Sam let out a heavy sigh and did as instructed.

They had barely parked the car when a forty something woman opened the door and shook her head at the Winchesters, as the older pushed the door open she smiled. 'Dean Winchester. What the hell took you so long boy?'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Sorry about the wait, work and RL has been rather annoying. I hope you didn't mind the time jumps, I just wanted to get to where it is quickly and don't worry about the woman she will only be in it for like a paragraph. Anyway I hope that chapter wasn't too bad, I was kinda uncertain at how it turned out. Okay I think I've said this before, but the next chapter will be the last.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR PATIENTLY WAITING AND FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT AND ITS NOT TOO FAR NOW TILL THE END, BUT PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, YOU GUYS ROCK!


	28. Chapter 28

Face Your Fears

Chapter 28

Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK IN THE GAME. JD's escaped and with his older brother now at his side, he's intent on getting revenge on the Winchesters, but only Dean knows he's free…how long can he hide the truth from Sam who's still recovering from their previous encounter.

* * *

Dean smiled. 'Holly, now is that the way to speak to the guy that saved your ass.'

'Hmmm, I if recall it was your wonderful father who saved my ass boy.' She laughed and pushed her dark hair behind her ears. 'Speaking of John, I received a call from him the other day, told me you were on your way and that you had….had an accident of some sort….Dean honey, when am I going to see that handsome mug without bruises. What manner of beast was it this time?'

Dean sighed. 'Just some crazy sons of bitches…People Holly, of all the-' He was cut off by the squeak of the Impala.

'Is this Sam?' Holly indicated to the younger Winchester as he appeared on the other side of the Impala, hands gripping the roof.

Sam looked slightly unnerved that the woman knew his name and their line if work, he turned questioningly to Dean.

'Uh yeah, Sam this is Holly…' He looked around and then continued, 'Saved her from some spirits that were attacking the guests in one of her holiday homes.'

Holly offered a warm smile and wiped her flour dusted palms on her apron and held out her hand. 'Nice to finally put a face to a name, heard a lot about you Sam.' She stood for about half a minute before she realised Sam wasn't going to take her hand and she lowered her hand, her dark eyes flitting towards Dean.

'Sam's not being rude…' Dean shot his brother a look before turning back to face the short woman. 'Those people I just mentioned….'

'Oh.' Holly whispered softly, Dean not needing to finish, her eyes dragging over both faces taking in the bruises, cuts and swellings. She brushed a hand through her hair, leaving a pale white streak. 'Why don't you boys come get something to eat, on the house.'

'Sam?' Dean shrugged and looked at Holly. 'Sure….so why did my Dad send us here? Those spirits haven't returned of anything?'

'Oh no….actually, he wanted to know if River Creek was available….lucky for you two the Old Farm house was vacated on Tuesday.'

Dean shook his head. 'I can't pay for us to stay.'

'Nonsense I owed you boys anyway. They keys are in the back, but first, come eat.'

'Actually you repaid that debt after we ended up staying there for four weeks…We can't.'

'Now I insist.' Holly disappeared inside yelling something.

'Why did you stay there for four weeks?' Sam whispered across to him as she moved out of sight.

'It doesn't matter, now come on, this place makes the best Black Forest cake ever….one of your fave deserts.' He added with a grin.

'Dean I uh….I-' He was cut off as Dean rounded the car and gently grabbed his elbow. 'Dean…what?'

'Come on, I promise you that Holly and her gang are nice people…they won't do anything to you okay…now come on, coz I'm hungry…they also do the best steak, cook it just right.'

'You thought that Maggie Mama's, that back road diner down in Utah had the best steak….it gave me food poisoning.'

'Coz you have a weak stomach.'

'You don't get….forget it.' Sam realised his brothers hand was gone from his arm and Dean had stopped at the café's doorway, holding it open with one hand, the other now hanging loose beside him.

'You okay?' Dean noticed Sam had gone quiet again and was staring in at the café, which was quite full being near to dinner time. 'Can you do this…I understand if you don't-'

Sam's shoulder brushing against him caused a smile to break out on Dean's face and he nodded before following Sam in. 'Well alright then.' He grinned, limping after his brother, quickly catching up to Sam's side and putting himself slightly ahead.

* * *

They sat themselves into a booth right at the back away from the other patrons and Dean leant back in his chair seemingly relaxed, but Sam could see how tense and alert his brother was, eyes darting around the room, before always landing on Sam.

'I'm Becky, I'm your waitress…Holly's already told me what you want.' She smiled at Dean, who grinned over at Sam. Becky looked to the youngest. 'And what would you like to eat?'

Sam remained quiet and refused to meet eye contact with the blonde. Dean tapped his shin with his foot, but Sam kept his gaze at the wall. Becky looked slightly perturbed and looked to Dean. Dean smiled and tapped Sam's leg gently again. 'Sam answer the lady.'

'Nothing.' Sam finally whispered looking up and giving the woman a fleeting glance. 'Thanks.'

Becky smiled and nodded. 'Okay, won't be too long.'

Dean waited until she was gone before letting out a heavy sigh. 'Sam.'

'Don't! I'm not hungry.' Sam whispered harshly before sitting back in the seat.

Fifteen minutes later Dean's food arrived and a cup of black coffee was set beside it, alongside both, a silver key with a bright neon green tag was placed. Sam pocketed the key and sank down in his seat as Dean picked at the food, no longer feeling up to eating it.

* * *

River Creek was an old Farm house, nestled at the edge of town. As Dean parked the car, Sam leant forward and looked out the windshield. 'Why doesn't she live here?'

Dean paused halfway out the door. 'Belonged to the family for years, her great grandfather ran it as a sheep farm or something until he died and his brother took over, his brother and wife were murdered and nobody would live in it anymore…So when Holly inherited it from her family she renovated the house and opened it as a holiday home….though her great great uncle wasn't too happy bout that.'

'The spirits you mentioned.'

They were both standing outside the car. 'But they're gone now?' Dean nodded to Sam's question and Sam followed his brothers staring eyes, up at the large window on the top floor centre of the building.

'Dean what happened?' Sam caught his duffel as it was thrown to him. Wincing as it jarred ribs and hit bruises.

Dean shook his head. 'Come on let's get inside….it's actually done up real nice, though after four weeks-'

'What did you break?'

Dean smiled and shook his head, and then with a sigh he tapped his injured leg. 'Clean break, now have you finished answering questions?'

Sam let Dean go in first before following, eyes casting glances over his shoulders as they entered.

* * *

Sam smiled softly as they entered the hallway, it reminded him of Jessica's parents house, with the tiled flooring that was easy to clean lest mud be dragged from outside, the hallway was wide and decorated in a calming neutral cream, hooks on the right, placed for many coats. The stair case was to the right of the hall leading up to the bedrooms and bathroom and to his left were two doors, one led to a large living area, with large couches, a light oak coffee table and pale décor, a good sized television sat beside an enormous wood burning fire place that pulled all focus towards it. A large stack of wood ready and waiting beside it, the living room stretched out towards a dining area that was accessible via an archway.

Dean saw the smile on his brother's face and he turned back to the room before walking into the adjoining dining room and into the kitchen that followed on from that, the open plan living was a comfort, as it meant it would be easier to watch his brother.

'This place…..we can't stay here Dean.'

'Well when you can tell that to Holly's face, we'll go.' He smiled smugly as he shrugged his leather jacket off and placed it on the back of one of the chairs. Turning his head he looked through the large glass doors that led to a raised wooden veranda and remembered when he and his Dad sat there drinking beer's talking about past hunts and carefully evading the subject that had caused the hunt to go wrong, planning for three instead of two.

'Who lives next door?' Dean heard the guarded tone and snapped from his memory.

'Don't know…but JD is dead and Lee can't hurt you.' Dean stated matter of fact and saw Sam's frustrated tone, knowing that wasn't really the answer he was after. 'Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest, I'll make you something to eat.'

'Dean don't mother me.'

'I'm not mothering.' Dean shook his head and started rummaging through the cupboards.

'Whatever.' Sam trudged slowly from the room and Dean listened as the front door was rattled and he heard the duffel being opened and the sound of a gun's barrel being checked.

* * *

Half hour when Dean walked upstairs he found Sam in the room furthest from the stairs; he was curled in a small ball, hands fisted in the sheet of the bed he'd lain on. He set the sandwiches he'd made on the side and moved the .45 Sam had left beside him, on the table and moving to the window he poured the salt across it, he'd found the canister in the kitchen. He double checked the lock and let out a shaky sigh. He'd feared so badly for his brother's life and it was hard not to keep checking the windows and doors, to stop himself from checking on Sam. Sitting himself down by the bed he leant back and rested his head against it, alert and ready to jump up and defend his brother, in case a nightmare woke Sam, or someone dared try and find and hurt him again.

As the night crept in, both brothers slept and Sam whimpered and clutched at the sheets, but didn't wake, as he rolled his hand connected with Dean's head and he slept on, Dean's eyes opening quickly to survey the room turning his head to look at his brother. Sam whimpered again and his eyes fluttered open. Worried Green met panicked Hazel and after a few moments passed Sam nodded and muttered a sorry, but before Dean could speak he turned and after a while fell back into a nightmare free sleep.

'Night Sam.' Dean whispered as he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep to his brother's even breathing.

* * *

'Sam I'm back!' Dean pushed the door closed and listened and waited for his brother's response, this was the second time he had left his brother completely and utterly alone. 'Sam!'

It was their fourth day at River Creek, the first few nights Dean had stayed in Sam's room, as Sam would wake suddenly and though there was no screaming and yelling, and he would fall asleep soon after, Dean knew they were nightmares and with past experience, he preferred to be there watching him. That and he feared letting Sam out of his sight for too long and Sam knew it despite how hard Dean had tried to hide it. Last night was the first time they had slept in separate rooms and Sam had slept the night without problems, to Dean's relief.

Sam was slowly getting better and was starting to gain back the confidence that he had lost after the second meeting. Every morning Dean would take Sam to the diner, wanting him to interact with other people. On the third day Sam had actually smiled and made eye contact with the waitress and this morning, morning of the fourth, Sam had actually ordered his food, quietly, but he had spoken with confidence, enough confidence that Dean thought he would burst from pride. Then being Dean, he had quickly covered it up with a joke and started flirting with Becky. That was four hours ago and about twenty minutes prior Dean offered to go and get the lunch and for the first time Sam had nodded without a hint of panic on his face.

* * *

'Sam!' Dropping the groceries he'd picked up on his way back he moved into the living room, his limp barely detectable, his leg had been healing well and the bruises on his face had turned to that yellowy green colour that he always hated. 'Sammy!' He felt his heart beginning to race and he ran out and up the stairs. _JD's dead, he's dead….he can't hurt Sam, he's dead…Lee's in jail….god please let him still be in jail. _'Sam!' He found all the rooms empty and was running back into the living room when he heard it.

'Sam?' He stopped moving and quickly calmed his breathing, and he heard it again. Slowly moving towards the back door he heard it for a third time. 'Sammy?' It was laughter, pure sweet Sammy laughter, that stupid giggle and all. Leaning against the wall he fisted his hands in his jeans. A month, it had been a month since he had heard Sam laugh, he'd had smiles, but this was the first time in a month he had heard that sweet sound and he pushed his fingers into his eyes as he smiled and felt emotion swell.

'Damn it Sam….a puppy, if that was all it took I would a bought you a dozen of em by now.' He whispered.

Sam was crouched low in the grass laughing as a small collie pup darted spastically around him, letting out throaty whines as a ball on a string, far too big for his size dangled from its mouth. Leaping about Sam it would dart in and out chase its tail before yapping and asking Sam to play. The pups comical leaps and clumsy falls had Sam chuckling with amusement. Dean put a hand on the door to open it when Sam moved aside and he saw a young girl was crouched just in front of him, her small frame hidden by Sam's huge height.

Dean instantly tensed, but to his surprised Sam turned and he spoke to the girl, she couldn't have been older than fourteen and the two were winding the puppy up sending it running in a circle before it stopped and crouched to the ground, sneezing in its excitement.

Deciding now was the time to intervene he pushed open the door, the pup seeing Dean ran straight for him. 'Sam….Didn't you hear me calling?' He called as he bent and petted the collie on the head.

Sam suddenly looked embarrassed, turning up his face to look at Dean. Like Dean's his face had also started to heal, his bruises now a yellow, green colour. 'Sorry.'

'Who's your friend?'

Sam rubbed at his head and nodded towards the girl. 'This is Tracey, she lives next door.'

'Sorry, my pup escaped into your yard, Sam let me in to get him.' She called the puppy to her and picked it up in her arms. 'Sorry…I'll go, nice meeting you Sam and thanks again.' She nodded her head and quickly darted past Dean and towards the front door.

'You okay Dean?'

Dean was beaming. 'You were having a conversation with her.' He turned his head as the front door slammed shut.

'Not at first…hell it took me three attempts before I actually opened the door, had the knife in my hand and everything.' He rubbed at the back of his head. 'But when she told me about the dog….I thought she'd get in and out but then she kept talking….and I felt rude, and when she asked about who I was here with….' Sam went red as Dean smiled. 'We ended up talking about brothers.'

'Oh yeah did you tell her how incredibly awesome I am?' He smirked as he moved back into the hall to receive the bag he'd dropped.

Sam let out a small chuckle and Dean froze, hands crinkling in the bag as he gripped it in his hands, the smirk turning into a full smile. Sam called back, 'Her parents thought we were a gay couple.' He chuckled softly again.

Dean shook his head with a chuckle of his own and pulled out a beer bottle, throwing it to his brother. 'Good to hear you laughing again….even if you giggle like a girl.'

Sam looked away from his brother and ran his finger over the condensation on the glass. 'Feels good.' He smiled. 'Thanks Dean.'

'Haven't done anything….I got us some wraps…you hungry?'

'Sure.' Sam sat down at the table. He looked back up and had to finish his thoughts. 'You've always believed in me you know, I don't think I would feel more like the old me if you didn't push on me and back me up….just thanks.'

'God you're such a girl.' Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to the bags, smiling to himself. 'You're welcome.'

* * *

It was the morning of the seventh day when Dean finally decided that it was time to move on. The café had a new waitress that had just started; she hadn't heard the stories surrounding the brothers or Sam's distaste of being touched, that one of them had been lucky enough to experience first hand on the second day.

One of the waitress's had grabbed Sam's arm when he slipped, to steady him, which ended up with Sam sitting on the floor breathing into a brown bag, completely red with embarrassment and lack of air, with Dean explaining to the panicking red head, that it wasn't really her fault, thankfully it had been a minor attack.

The new waitress had been walking past the table and was carrying far too many plates and cups on the plastic tray she was holding. She ended up loosing her balance and Dean sprang from his seat, abandoning his breakfast, to try and reach for the girl before her head connected with the next table. Her descent was halted, however it wasn't from Dean.

'Sam?'

Sam pulled her to her feet and she grabbed his forearms in her hands to steady herself further and Dean watched and waited.

'You alright?' Sam's soft voice had a hint of a tremble in it, that Dean was certain only he would have been able to detect.

'Yeah...I'm so sorry, did they hit you.' She looked around at the smashed cutlery and both she and Sam bent to pick up the smashed china, placing it on the tray. 'Oh don't, I've got it.' She put her hand on his shoulder to still him and Sam looked at it for a moment before nodding, just as Becky ran forward with the pan and brush.

As he had straightened he turned to Dean and lifted his hands. Dean nodded and offered him a smile; his brother's hands had the tiniest of trembles, probably unnoticeable to anyone other than themselves.

'Your food is getting cold Sam.' _Damn it I'm so proud of you little brother._

Sam sat back down and their eyes met and Sam smiled as he read the expression in Dean's eyes, he was that easy to read, who needed words.

* * *

Dean rolled and opened his eyes blearily; lifting his head he caught the time reading on the alarm and groaned, after eight days he had really let himself sleep in more and more each day. It was almost midday. Pushing out of the bed he grabbed his duffel, which had been packed and ready to go, from the end of the bed and made his way into the bathroom down the hall.

They had already spoken to Holly the night before and had told her they would be leaving early in the morning and the key would be left with the neighbours. _So much for that idea. _Dean thought as he stepped into the shower and adjusted the spray; Sam had obviously been in this morning, being so tall he always pushed the shower head as high as possible and outwards a little.

After about ten minutes he hadn't heard any familiar noises of Sam moving around. 'Sam!' He turned off the shower and listened. 'Sam!' Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around him and headed towards Sam's room, his bag was packed and sat beside the bed. 'Sammy?' Moving downstairs he was walking through the living room, passing the coffee table when something fluttered on the table. Grabbing the paper he read it over.

_Dean_

_Something I've got to do…. I'll meet you back here then we can leave. I'm fine._

_Not kidnapped_

_Sam. _

He smirked at the last sentence above his brother's name, but he was pissed that Sam had left. 'Where the hell would you….' He turned the open laptop towards him, only just noticing it was open and on beside the paper. '…go?'

* * *

Sam sat in the hard chair, shifting nervously, hands fiddling with the zipper of his jacket, through the strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes he could see the policemen standing behind him and the other visitors. A young woman sat to his right with a small boy on her lap, who was currently pressing his hands against the glass in front of him. To Sam's right was a man a little older than himself, his face weary and stressed.

A buzz made him jolt upright and the door on the opposite side opened up. A man with blonde hair and a scar over his right eye moved to sit opposite the weary man and they both picked up the phone beside them, the weary faced boy spoke first, a choked sob of what sounded like an apology. Something about Lawyers and nothing they could do. A second man exited and the smile on his face as he saw the child made Sam curious as to why or how he had even ended up in there in the first place. Finally he saw him and obviously so did the prisoner.

There was a somewhat heated discussion between him and the guard before Lee sat opposite Sam, eyes stony and face hard, reaching up he grabbed the phone in a white tight grip. Sam did the same.

For a moment the line was quiet and then Lee spoke. 'What the hell are you doing here? Come to mock me, to point fingers, to dance in front of me and make me feel worse than I already do….you should be in here with me Winchester!'

Sam froze for a moment, checking no one had recognised the surname before he worked his jaw. 'Not going to speak….that broken!'

'I'm not.' The words came out quietly, he saw Lee's eyebrows raise and he coughed. 'I...I'm not broken…no…not anymore.'

'Well you sound great...' Lee snarked '….what the hell do you want….you think coming here and talking to me will make me want not to hurt you….you killed my brother.' Lee's eyes shone with tears. 'You're lucky this glass is here, coz cops or not I wouldn't hesitate to kill you.'

Sam gripped the phone harder as his hand trembled slightly and he coughed to clear his throat, as his voice started out squeaky, his voice when speaking to others over the last few days had always been low. 'I didn't….A bear killed your brother.' Sam stared directly at him. 'I...I couldn't do w...what happened to him.' Sam's voice shuddered on the last word. 'No one human c...could tear open someone's chest like that.'

Lee went quiet. 'What are you doing here Winchester?' His voice was cold. 'Because I will kill you if I get out of here….and one day I will find a way…this isn't going to stop me, you cant persuade me or bribe me with anything.'

Sam took a deep breath to still his nerves before speaking. 'Have you ever heard the phrase "Do the thing you fear and the fear of death is certain"…by Ralph Waldo Emerson' Sam asked quietly not looking at him.

Lee blinked, surprised, and rubbed a hand over his face. 'What!? No can't say I have.' He stared at Sam for a moment and he chuckled. 'Facing your fear Sammy.'

'It's Sam.' Sam turned his head to look at the policeman behind him. 'You know the last month has been hell for me….what your brother d...did to me….but as I look at you….and I know he can't hurt me anymore…' At that Lee stared coldly at him and he took another deep breath. 'You can't scare me anymore…I'm no longer afraid of you Lee or your gang, so if you do get out…come, find me, whatever, next time, I won't run.'

Sam slammed the phone down and stood up, Lee stared up at him and lowered his phone too, and Sam didn't look at him, instead he nodded to the policeman, who showed him out. Lee banged on the glass behind, but Sam didn't even turn to look at him.

* * *

As he left the building he stopped, taking a moment he rubbed his hands over his face and to take in a couple of breaths until his nausea abated. His hands trembled slightly, but he shoved them in his pocket and descended the steps.

'Need a lift?'

Sam stopped and lifted his head. Dean leant out the Impala window and he shook his head. 'How'd you know I was here?'

'Brother Intuition.'

'You looked on my laptop.'

'Yep.' He waited for Sam to round the car and climb in. 'You know I would have driven you, instead of you having to go on all those buses, I would have preferred if you had asked me.' He told him.

'It was fairly quiet…and I was okay….I didn't want you to talk me out of it.' He looked up from where he had been staring at his fingers.

'Sam?'

'I'm okay.' He nodded, Dean still hadn't started driving and Sam looked at him. 'I really am.'

Dean nodded and looked up at the building. 'He's not getting out Sam.'

'I know….but it wasn't about that...I just had to see.'

Dean frowned and then finally understood and he nodded and he could see Sam was thankful he hadn't pressed further. 'So where to now?'

Sam leant back with a sigh, closing his eyes. 'Anywhere.'

'Fine by me.' Dean smiled as he pulled the car out and started driving, glancing sideways at Sam he watched as his brother stared back at the prison. There was still a little way to go and bruises were still healing and there may always be something underneath, another scar, though not physical, to add and to hide, but they were gonna be okay. They always were.

Smiling he leant forward and popped in the tape. He heard Sam groan with annoyance and his smile stretched further as he turned it up.

END

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**-Wow this turned out much longer than expected, I could have put this in two chapters, but I thought there would be no point. So this is the last chapter and I hope that it wasn't a terrible ending, I wasn't too sure on how to end it exactly. So I'm sorry if it disappointed and it utterly sucked.

I have an idea for a new story, but it might not be up for a while, so keep an eye out for that. Possible name for it will be _The Youth of Yesterday_...but it's still in the works.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO STUCK WITH ME DURING THIS STORY, IT MEANT SO MUCH TO ME! THANKS FOR ALL THE TIME TAKEN TO REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND WILL REVIEW ONE MORE TIME FOR ME!!!


End file.
